Amour à profusion
by Ecchymose
Summary: Drabbles contenant pratiquement la totalité des personnages d'Harry Potter, et parlant évidemment de l'Amour sous toutes ses formes, diverses et variées. Extension des thèmes, l'amour ne sera plus le seul abordé.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Il y a deux temps dans une vie, le bonheur et le malheur. Deux choses indissociables. Joie et tristesse, allégresse et souffrance, quiétude et tourments.  
Mais je pense qu'une seule personne peut changer cela en partie.  
Lorsque vous avez sa main dans la votre par exemple. Ou lorsqu'elle vous sourit et que votre monde devient bien plus beau. Quand d'une caresse légère, elle fait battre votre cœur, et d'un baiser, transforme votre vie.  
Il y a des milliers de façons d'être heureux, ou malheureux, mais celle-là, est sans doute la plus magnifique de toutes, l'Amour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Etre le meilleur des deux**

**Personnages : Rose & Scorpius**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dès le premier jour, mon père m'avait dit de le surpasser et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'avais suivi ses conseils. À chaque dissertation, à chaque interrogation ou à chaque travail réalisé j'obtenais la meilleure note. Mais alors que je me sentais sourire, sure de gagner, mon air heureux retomba brusquement. Scorpius se tenait devant moi, victorieux et me montra sa copie, un sourire amusé sur son visage d'ange. Optimal +. Je retenus une exclamation de surprise, c'était une note très rare, seules les copies parfaitement parfaites étaient notées ainsi.  
" Ne pleure pas Rosie chérie, admets ma supériorité et tu auras un bisou.  
- Crève Serpent !"

* * *

**Reviews ? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Eliminer la concurence **

**Personnages : Lucius Malefoy & Narcissa Black**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Elle passa devant lui, belle et coléreuse, sans lui jeter un regard, les cheveux dores volant au vent, les lèvres pincées et les poings serres. Derrière elle, un imbécile la suivait en courant.  
" Non mais je rêve ! Des lys !"  
L'autre essaya vainement de se faire pardonner :  
" Mais comment pouvais-je savoir que tu en étais allergique ?  
- Tous ceux qui me connaissent le savent !"  
Lucius rit silencieusement, savourant sa victoire. Parfois il fallait bien éliminer ses concurrents de manière déloyale. Elle verrait désormais que seul lui était digne d'elle. Il n'aurait qu'à offrir à Narcissa des freesias !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Couleurs complémentaires**

**Personnages : Rose & Scorpius Malefoy**

* * *

Alors qu'il levait le bras, une furie rousse arriva vers lui :  
" Non mais ça ne va pas ? Repose ça immédiatement !  
- Mais Rose...  
- Aucune discussion possible. Il en est hors de question."  
Il regarda sa femme, son ventre rebondi puis ce qu'il tenait et soupira.  
"Il n'y a aucune préférence ou influence dedans, ma chérie.  
- Tant que je vivrai Malefoy, les murs de la chambre de mon fils ne seront pas peints de cette couleur."  
Il reposa la peinture verte et proposa :  
" Du bleu ?"  
Tout de même, il n'allait pas peindre la chambre d'un Malefoy en rouge.  
" Va pour le bleu !"


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à nouveau à Clina pour ta review, personnellement j'adore Lucius et Narcissa alors c'est vraiment par plaisir que j'écris sur eux ! Si tu as des couples, des défis à me proposer, ce serait avec plaisir, j'adore ça alors n'hésite pas ! :) J'espère que ces drabbles vont te plaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Titre : Les constellations **

**Personnages : Les Maraudeurs**

Sirius avait toujours aimé regarder les étoiles, étendu sur l'herbe fraiche du parc de Poudlard. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus était avec qui il partageait ces moments. À ses côtés, James, Remus et Peter regardaient comme lui l'immense ciel.  
" Dis Lunard, combien il y a d'étoiles ?  
- Bien trop pour qu'on puisse les compter Patmol.  
- Savez-vous qu'alors qu'on les regarde, certaines sont éteintes ? Demanda Cornedrue.  
- Mais alors elles n'existent plus ?  
- Non Queudver, c'est une histoire de vitesse de la lumière.  
- Oh..."  
Ils sourirent, se fichant finalement de ce qui existait ou non, simplement heureux d'être là, à observer les constellations ensemble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Etre la première**

**Personnages : Ginny Weasley ; Harry Potter suggéré.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley avait toujours été la petite dernière. La dernière d'une famille de sept enfants, la dernière à être allée à Poudlard, la dernière à faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, la dernière pour tout. Et elle en avait assez. Alors cette fois, il était hors de question d'être dernière ! Elle serait première. Elle sourit en pensant au garçon aux cheveux noirs en pagaille qui portait de petites lunettes rondes et se dit qu'elle serait sa première amoureuse. Sa première et peut être même l'unique. Parce que finalement être la dernière aussi pouvait être pas mal !


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Un amour de bonbons**

**Personnage : Albus Dumbledore ; Minerva McGonagall nommée**

* * *

La plus grande passion d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore avait toujours été les bonbons, depuis sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort et quelque soit ses humeurs. Et ça Merlin seul savait pourquoi. Il raffolait entre autre des patacitrouilles, des bonbons citron, des chocogrenouilles, des malice réglisses, des dragées de Bertie Crochue ou des Fizwizbiz... Mais ce dont il raffolait tout particulièrement étaient les sucettes au lilas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que lorsque cette fragrance délicieuse se diffusait sur chacune de ses papilles, l'image du professeur McGonagall apparaissait dans son esprit. Et ça Merlin que c'était bon !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : L'âme soeur**

**Personnages : Luna Lovegood, Fred Weasley**

* * *

Luna sautillait joyeusement dans les couloirs vides du château alors que le couvre feu était passé depuis une bonne heure. Mais de cela, Luna n'en avait pas conscience. Elle pensait bien trop à autre chose pour se formaliser de cela. De cela et également d'un jeune homme qui l'admirait de loin. Il se dit que si une seule personne hormis son frère jumeau pouvait le comprendre, farceur, enjoué et malicieux comme il l'était, cela devait être elle. Le roux se leva alors et rattrapa la blonde, prit sa main et sautilla avec elle, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Folie**

**Personnages : Narcissa Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange **

* * *

Narcissa regardait sa sœur et soupira tristement. Azkaban avait tout ravagé. Sa force, son humour, son affection pour ses sœurs. Il ne lui restait plus que le noir de son être. Et la folie. Bellatrix n'était plus rien d'autre que cela, l'allégorie de la folie, une folie noire, une folie dévastatrice qui la tuait à petit feu. Elle n'avait jamais été ce qu'on pouvait appeler gentille, mais elle avait un cœur et désormais ce cœur n'existait plus. Il avait été gelé, brisé, arraché à elle. Elle n'était plus humaine. Elle n'était plus rien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : Fascination **

**Personnages : Gabrielle Delacour ( point de vue inconnu, alors imaginez celui qui vous plait :))**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore conclut son discours et présenta l'école de Beauxbatons. Les portes s'ouvrirent et des jeunes filles apparurent, belles et gracieuses. Derrière elles, une petite blonde faisait des figures acrobatiques, rondades, ponts et sauts. Elle était d'une telle grâce, d'un tel raffinement et d'une telle élégance pure que le jeune garçon se perdit dans la souplesse de son corps frêle. Et lorsqu'elle fit une révérence, son sourire flamboya et subjugué par sa beauté innocente, il resta statique, ne respirant plus, n'écoutant ni les exclamations ni les applaudissements et ne dit rien. Fasciné.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : Flagrant délit**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius **

* * *

Lorsque je croisai son regard bleu marine, je me sentis couler. Les perles bleutées de ses pupilles, m'emportant avec elle. Mon regard descendit le long de son corps, sur sa peau laiteuse qui semblait incroyablement douce, sur sa poitrine délicieuse, sur sa taille fine, sur ses jambes musclées, pour finalement revenir sur son visage, apothéose de sa beauté, sur ses lèvres tentantes, sur son nez mutin et sur sa chevelure de feu qui la faisait rayonner. Elle sortit de la pièce et je la suivis, puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

" La prochaine fois que tu me materas, soit plus discret Malefoy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : Le miroir de Rised **

**Personnage : Severus Rogue ; Lilly Potter**

* * *

L'homme était agenouillé, sa main longue et blanche posée sur le miroir froid, la tête baissée, laissant ces cheveux noirs et gras tomber sur son visage caché où coulait une larme solitaire. Il n'osait regarder ce que le reflet lui renvoyait, sachant pertinemment quelle personne s'y trouvait. Il imagina sa longue chevelure de feu tombant dans son dos, ses yeux émeraude, tristes et si beaux, son doux visage, sa peau blanche et douce… Il imagina son sourire si tendre et son cœur se brisa en pensant que c'était de son unique faute si dix-sept ans plus tôt, il s'était figé.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : Maladresse **

**Personnages : Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin**

* * *

**Merci à Fantine12 : J'espère que ceux la te plairont egalement ! ;) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. L'allégorie de la folie ;) 3**

**Clina : Merci beaucoup ! ;) Et bien je suis heureuse que tu aimes, tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela fait plaisir. J'espere que ceux qui suivent te plairont aussi ! Les drabbles je dois en ecrire 5 par jour alors ! ;P Des Scorpius et Rose sont à l'approche, je les adore ! J'aime plutôt pas mal, l'amour/amitié entre Severus et Lily, Dumbledore m'éclate, Fred et Luna me font rêver, et Ginny et Harry bah c'est Ginny et Harry ! ;) Allez à la prochaine !**

**Merci à tous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Nymphadora trébucha et elle retint un juron alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Elle sentit des bras forts la retenir et elle reconnut facilement son sauveur à la douceur de sa peau qu'elle avait imaginé des milliers de fois puis croisa son regard profond dans lequel elle plongea. Mais vive, elle se reprit et lui vola un baiser. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes avait été furtive mais elle l'avait savouré plus que toute autre chose. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas lui donner son cœur ou même son corps, elle lui arracherait un à un des baisers !


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : Pour un rire**

**Personnages : Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley**

**Merci également à Alexx30 pour son ajout dans ses auteurs favoris, à nafou1983 pour la même raison.**

**Et merci à tous d'être là tout simplement :)**

* * *

Victoire se tenait devant lui, les yeux inondés de larmes et il aperçut James dans son berceau, faisant voler la glace rose au-dessus de lui. Il regarda la sienne et la tendit à la petite fille blonde qu'il trouvait si mignonne. Lorsqu'elle prit le présent entre ses doigts fins, son sourire resplendit et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent. Elle embrassa furtivement la joue de Teddy qui rougit violemment et ses cheveux devinrent subitement pivoine. Il maudit ses pouvoirs de metamorphomage, puis les bénit quand le rire mélodieux de Victoire résonna, lui donnant un sentiment de joie et d'allégresse pure.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : Péché mignon **

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Confortablement installée sur le canapé, Hermione dégustait lentement une mousse au chocolat. Elle savourait son goût délicieux, amer et sucré paradoxalement et se sentit fondre. Elle n'entendit ni la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir ni quelqu'un arriver derrière elle. Elle sentit un doux baiser dans son cou et ouvrit les yeux en tournant la tête. Elle sourit au beau blond au regard bleuté qui embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres où un peu de mousse s'y trouvait encore. Elle resplendit fougueusement au baiser, se murmurant que finalement la mousse au chocolat n'était peut-être pas son seul péché mignon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : La raison**

**Personnages : George Weasley & Angelina Johnson**

**Voilà Clina il est pour toi ! Enjoy ! Dis toujours si tu a d'autres envies ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous, il en va de même pour chaque lecteur, si vous avez un défis, un couple de prédilection,... N'hésitez pas ! Votre plaisir est le mien :)**

* * *

Trelawney déambulait dans la salle, les yeux dans le vide, comme ailleurs.

" Demandez-vous quel est le but de votre vie. Pour quelle raison vous êtes vivant."

George se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il suivait encore cette matière débile.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait quelques tables devant et qui regardait sa boule de cristal.

Il admira ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau chocolat à l'instar de ses yeux et la trouva belle. Incroyablement belle.

Finalement, il savait bien qu'elle était cette raison, elle tenait en un seul mot : Angelina.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : Etre jaloux ou ne pas l'être**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, et Hermione Granger (nommée)**

* * *

Jalousie : n.f. Sentiment hostile éprouvé en voyant un autre jouir d'une avantage non possédé ou qu'on désirerait posséder seul.

Drago referma vivement le dictionnaire de la bibliothèque et grogna. Cela ne lui correspondait pas, il n'était pas jaloux enfin ! Il leva les yeux rageusement vers l'imbécile de McLaggen qui remettait une mèche brune derrière l'oreille d'Hermione et sa main se crispa sous la table. Il imagina son poing atterrir sur le visage du Gryffondor et soupira de frustration. Il sentit son ami lui tapoter l'épaule et lui dire ironiquement:

" Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas jaloux."


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre : Bénédiction**

**Personnages : Lucius Malefoy & Narcissa Black ; Druella Black**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Lucius faisait face à sa belle-mère, qui porta lentement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres sans le quitter des yeux. Silencieuse, elle la reposa quelques secondes plus tard et dit d'un ton détaché :

" Il est un peu pâlot"

Il ne répondit rien, prenant sur lui et sachant que la contrarier n'était pas bon.

" Gringalet...et peu loquace. Es-tu sûre de toi Narcissa ?

- Oui Mère.

- Tu mérites le meilleur parti, ma petite fille.

- Je sais bien et Lucius l'est. Et puis... Je l'aime."

Elle sourit mystérieusement, un éclat complice dans les yeux, et conclut :

" Et bien soit."


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre : Cap ou pas cap**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

* * *

**Clina : Hé bien de rien ^^ Ca me fait vraiment trop plaisir que tu l'aimes, c'était un peu pour toi et je ne savais pas si tu allais l'apprécier alors ça me rassure ;) Je suis contente de t'avoir fait sourire, fait baver ^^ (oui avoue-le), rire et tout simplement aimer ! :) Alors j'epère que ceux-là te plairont :) Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! **

* * *

Scorpius aperçut Rose de loin et l'aborda, souhaitant l'embêter comme à son habitude.

Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle était en colère.

« Alors courageuse Gryffondor, on est toute seule ?

- Parfois il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, lâche Serpentard.

- Lâche-moi ? Vous me blessez Miss Weasley.

- Et bien pour me prouver ta bravoure, que dirais-tu d'un défi ? lui proposa-t-elle malicieusement.

- Je t'en prie, puisque tu te crois si maline, teste-moi. »

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir et dit :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Alors délicatement, aussi simplement que cela, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre : Heureuse rencontre**

**Personnages : Neville Londubat & Hannah Abbot**

* * *

**Clina : Voilà le Neville/Hannah. J'espère qu'il te plaira, je t'avoue que je ne connaissais pas bien Hannah Abbot, je savais seulement qu'elle ****était à Poufsouffle donc j'ai fais comme j'ai pu, un peu selon moi. Je me suis renseignée sur elle mais cela ne m'a pas trop rapporté à part bien sûr sa future proffession ce qui est, c'est vrai assez important en fin de compte. Donc, en esperant que tu aimes ! :)**

* * *

Le Chaudron Baveur était bondé en cette soirée de fête. Neville arriva tant bien que mal au bar et attendit que la serveuse se retourne.

Ses attentes furent rapidement comblées, la blonde s'était approchée et demanda subitement :

" Neville ?"

Mais il ne répondit pas, plongé dans son captivant regard ambré.

" Je..."

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche puis avoua :

" Tu m'as manqué."

Il rougit, peu sûr de lui et doucement elle se pencha vers lui. Elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'écarta quelques instants plus tard.

Il resta interdit et elle chuchota :

" Joyeux Noël Neville."


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre : Les hommes sont des machos !**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

**Ce drabble est à prendre au second degré, j'adore Drago et je ne pense pas qu'il soit macho mais disons que cela me trottait dans la tête et que ça me frustrait de ne pas l'écrire donc il est là. Dîtes-moi à quel livre je fais référence et vous aurez le droit de me demander d'écrire n'importe quoi, aussi dur soit-il ! ;) Bonne lecture à vous ! :)**

* * *

Hermione lisait un de ses classiques anglais quand elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

Elle ferma l'ouvrage et se retourna pour voir Drago qui apparut.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, d'une telle manière qu'elle se félicita de ne pas avoir un homme tel que Heatcliff pour fiancé.

Il s'écarta, caressa sa joue et elle sourit amoureusement. Il alla se chercher à boire, s'assit à ses côtés puis demanda :

" J'espère que le diner est prêt parce que j'ai une faim d'ogre."

Hermione haussa les sourcils, se leva dignement, puis disparut dans sa chambre. Finalement Heatcliff ne valait pas beaucoup moins !


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre : Rien qu'une fleur**

**Personnages : Olivier Dubois & Katie Bell**

* * *

**Merci à Clina qui bien sûr à le droit à son drabble car en effet il s'agissait du livre des Hauts des hurlevents, d'Emily Bronte ! **

**Alors voilà ton Olivier & Katie ! :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le balais d'Olivier piqua verticalement et Katie retenu une exclamation effrayée. Elle paniqua et son cœur accéléra. Lorsqu'il remonta enfin, elle soupira de soulagement. Il reprit de la hauteur et vola jusqu'à elle. Le brun, dont un sourire fendait le visage tendit la main vers la blonde qui recueilli ce qu'il lui offrait, rougissant. C'était une pâquerette. Une petite pâquerette blanche. Elle sourit timidement et compta :

" Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout, un peu, beaucoup, ...passionnément..."

Elle arracha le dernier pétale et leva le visage vers le Gryffondor qui murmura :

" A la folie."


	23. Chapter 23

**Double Drabble ! ( 2 x 100 )**

**Titre : Les battements de son coeur**

**Personnages : Astoria Greengrass & Drago Malefoy ; Daphné Greengrass. **

* * *

**Merci à Clina pour sa review, j'espère que celui ci te plaira, comme d'habitude ;) Cela devient une routine désormais :) Voilà ta petite douceur du jour ;)**

* * *

**La Serdaigle compressait avec détermination ses mains sur le thorax de sa sœur. Elle compta silencieusement jusqu'à trente puis insuffla deux respirations dans la gorge de Daphné. Elle sentit quelqu'un toucher ses épaules mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas.**

**"Astoria."**

**Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage et elle appuya plus fort sur sa poitrine de la belle Serpentard.**

**"Non Daphné reste avec moi ! Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi..."**

**Sa voix se brisa et Drago l'entoura de ses bras.**

**"Arrête Astoria...**

**- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tant que je continue, son cœur continue de battre. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, ce serait la tuer. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir !**

**- Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi."**

**Elle relâcha la pression et Drago reprit le relais. Il arrêta quelques secondes après puis Astoria posa sa tête sur le torse du blond et sa peine ressortit. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras et Drago l'attrapa, se leva avec elle, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui. Il l'emmena plus loin, plus loin que tout ceci, que toute cette douleur, que toutes ces larmes, tentant de l'éloigner de cette terreur qui la bouleversait.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre : La Tendresse des fous**

**Personnages : Bellatrix Lestrange & Lord Voldemort**

* * *

**Tu vois, Clina, comme ton "monde de fous" m'a inspiré ;) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" Maître.

- Relève-toi Bella."

Elle obéit et se retrouva face à lui. Il attrapa son visage violemment et l'embrassa furieusement se fichant de la blesser. Elle le méritait. Potter et ses amis s'étaient échappés. Lorsqu'il la repoussa, elle murmura:

" Excusez-moi Maitre.

- Tais-toi et avance !"

Sa voix claqua, sèche. Bellatrix n'avait pas peur, la souffrance était bonne quand il la lui infligeait. C'était leur manière de s'aimer. Il aimait sa folie et sa noirceur, elle aimait sa violence et sa monstruosité. Et cette douleur, qui les déchiraient et les unissaient, qui était le paroxysme de leur passion, les détruisant intérieurement.


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre : Le soleil**

**Personnages : Lily Potter & Severus Rogue**

* * *

Il regardait la petite rousse qui se balançait tantôt vers le sol, tantôt vers le ciel sur la balançoire de bois. Sa peau laiteuse et le rose de ses joues ses petites jambes, sa robe légère ses doigts fins accrochés aux cordes son regard vert rêveur, tout était captivant en elle. Son cœur battit plus fort pour une étrange et inconnue raison et il fut emporté dans un monde dont peut-être jamais il ne reviendrait. Et lorsqu'elle atteignit la hauteur maximale, son visage éclipsa le soleil et il sut à cet instant qu'elle serait la lumière de ses journées.


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre : L'arc-en-ciel **

**Personnages : Victoire Weasley ; Bill Weasley ; Teddy Lupin**

**Clina : Merci à toi ! J'espere que si tu repasses ce soir, tu ne manqueras pas de lire ce drabble et qu'il te plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

Victoire regardait les sept couleurs peintes dans le ciel et sourit au souvenir d'un Teddy aux cheveux multicolores. Le dégradé était si captivant qu'elle n'entendit pas son père s'asseoir. Il attrapa sa main et lui dit quand elle le regarda :

" Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi.

- Merci Papa.

- Tu as grandi tellement rapidement, mon adorable petit bébé n'est plus. Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est de savoir que Teddy est un merveilleux garçon.

- Je t'aime Papa.

- Je t'aime aussi Trésor."

Elle admira le diamant à son doigt, se dit joyeusement que demain elle deviendrait Mrs. Lupin.


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre : Liberté**

**Personagges : Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Merci à Clina encore une fois pour le plaisir que tu prends en lisant cette série de Drabbles, car si tu ne les attendais pas avec autant d'impatience et ne les lisaient pas avec autant enjouement, et puis que je n'aimais pas tant les écrire, je crois que j'aurais consacré plus de temps à d'autres textes, et que je ne les posterais pas si régulièrement. Mais cela me fait plaisir alors... :) Juste deux mots pour vous dire, que si vous aimez laissez une review, c'est notre seule compensation à nous les auteurs, alors voilà :) **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Les volutes de fumée qui montaient doucement dans l'air l'apaisait tout autant que la chaleur qui s'infiltrait en lui. Cette saloperie était la seule chose purement moldue qu'il appréciait. Il avait trouvé le paquet dans une veste appartenant à un prisonnier de Voldemort. Et pourtant malgré son origine, cette fichue chose était fichtrement bonne. Hermione assise à ses côtés dit lentement :

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

- Je me fous de ce que je dois faire ou non. »

Et pour illustrer ses dires il l'embrassa tendrement, comme ça, pour rien, parce qu'il était libre tout simplement.


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre : Liberté II**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Elle se battait avec ses liens et elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser derrière elle. Elle entendit la corde tomber et voulut se retourner mais on la bloqua et lui murmura à l'oreille :

«Quand je te dirais de courir, tu courras, il n'est pas question de jouer à l'héroïne aujourd'hui Granger. Je me débrouillerai, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il n'y a que toi, sois égoïste pour une fois.

- Embrasse-moi Drago.»

Elle tourna la tête et des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes, tendres et désespérées.

«…Cours !»

Elle s'enfuit, après un ultime regard et il murmura :

«Adieu mon amour.»


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre : Le bonheur d'être père**

**Personnages : Arthur Weasley ; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred&George, Ron et Ginny Weasley. **

**Un petit dernier parce que tout de même, nous sommes le jour de la fête des pères. Alors bonne fête à tous les Papas ! :)**

* * *

Arthur arriva dans le salon où régnait un bazar monstre. Il se maudit un instant d'avoir voulu faire tant d'enfants et soupira en pensant que sa vieille Aston Martin allait patienter le temps de ranger, évitant par la même occasion les cris de sa très chère femme. Mais alors qu'il levait sa baguette, ses enfants apparurent soudainement, tout sourire et crièrent d'une même voix :

" Joyeuse fête des pères, Papa !"

Arthur, surpris, remercia chacun de ses progénitures d'un baiser chaleureux. Finalement, rien ne pouvait gâcher cela, il était heureux de tous les avoir, avec lui. Ses sept petites merveilles.


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre : Fleur de pommier**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

* * *

**Merci à Clina pour sa longue et plaisante review ! :D Je ne savais pas que tu étais si agée, je suis d'autant plus contente que ça te plaise ;) Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé mes drabbles, qu'ils t'ai émus autant, c'est un peu mon but donc voilà :) Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouille toujours pour arriver à écrire donc peu iomporte ça me fait plaisir et si j'ai envie d'écrire des OS, je le fais tout de même, ce que je voulais surtout dire c'est que c'est grâce à toi que j'en écris autant, tout le temps ;) (Juste, ^^ dans liberté II, la derniere phrase est dite par Drago, je suis désolée si ce n'est pas très clair, mais cents mots ça limite ! ;) ) J'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire sur le couple que forme Bellatrix et Voldemort, un peu dérangé et fou, mais c'est plus compliqué et peu plus complexe. Pour tout te dire, là je devrais réviser mon exam ! Tu me fais prendre de mauvaises habitudes rhoo ! ;P Bon je conclu ce monologue qui n'interresse personne par un simple mot : merci :)**

**PS : La fleur de pommier est le symbole de préférence, d'amour nouveau et sincère.**

* * *

Rose était étendue sur l'herbe du Terrier, admirant l'azur du ciel, le coton des nuages, l'éclat du soleil... Lentement, une fleur de pommier vola vers elle et se posa sur sa poitrine. Elle sourit et ne put s'empêcher de penser à son beau blond aux yeux lapis-lazuli. Elle sentit comme des papillons dans son ventre, s'imaginant dans ses bras, goûtant ses lèvres, caressant sa peau, écoutant son cœur battre et s'enivrant de son odeur mentholée. Scorpius... Cela faisait seulement une semaine et il lui manquait déjà terriblement. Morgane que les vacances allaient être longues !


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre : Le chevalier servant**

**Personnages : Lily Evans & James Potter**

* * *

La jeune rousse dont la chevelure se balançait au rythme de ses pas vifs et légers, pesta contre le temps pluvieux et dans la précipitation glissa sur une flaque. Alors qu'elle anticipait le choc brutal entre la pierre et ses fesses, elle ne sentit rien venir et plissa les sourcils. Des bras musclés la tenaient et elle leva la tête vers son sauveur.

« Alors Lily Jolie, tu sors avec moi maintenant ? demanda James Potter avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je suis ton chevalier servant !

- Quand tu le seras, Potter, il pleuvra des chevaux !»


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre : Complicité**

**Personnages : Rose & Hugo Weasley**

* * *

Les jambes dans le vide, Rose profitait de l'air frais de cette nuit d'été, regardant l'horizon et le soleil qui se couchait au loin. Hugo se glissa près d'elle, sur le toit du Terrier et admira lui aussi le ciel.

« Tu me manques, tu sais ? Poudlard sans toi, c'est plus pareil.

- Tu me manques aussi p'tit frère, mais c'est la vie.

- Hé dis Rosie, il est pour quand le mariage avec Scorp' ? »

Elle rougit violemment et tapa l'arrière du crâne du roux puis rit à son instar, heureuse d'être là, avec lui.


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre : Weasley & Weasley**

**Personnages : Roxanne & Fred Weasley ; George & Angelina Weasley**

* * *

**Merci à Clina :) Jte promet de travailler aussi ;) Contente que tu aimes comme d'hab ! :)**

* * *

" Vas-y Fredie, fait péter le feu ! "

Le frère de la métisse alluma les feux d'artifices qu'il avait eus à son treizième anniversaire, attrapa son balai, et décolla alors que les mèches se consumaient déjà. Bientôt, des étoiles rouges, jaunes et bleues éclatèrent dans le ciel, ainsi que des dragons et des trainées de poussières dorées qui peignèrent la voûte céleste. Au seuil du Terrier, George, une main sur la hanche de sa femme et entouré de sa famille complète, pensait au duo détonant qu'ils formaient, prenant la relève des Weasley & Weasley, pour le plus grand désespoir de leurs professeurs !


	34. Chapter 34

**Titre : Torture**

**Personnages : Alice Londubat ; Neville et Franck Londubat (nommés)**

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

La douleur était comme un poison mortel. Elle avait ce goût métallique dans la bouche à force de mordre sa langue durant chaque vague de souffrance infligée.

" Endoloris !"

Son corps s'arqua sous la violence du sort. Mais elle se tairait. Pour son petit Neville, son bébé... On enfonça des ongles dans sa peau et elle sentit sa chair se déchirer. Un liquide chaud coula le long de ses membres et ses yeux voiles devinrent hagards. Neville... Franck... Elle ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus. Elle partait... Lentement la folie la prenait, l'embrassant comme on embrasse une vieille amie.


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre : Etre soi-même**

**Personnages : James Potter ; Albus Dumbledore et Lily Evans (suggérée)**

* * *

**Clina tu m'inspires ! ;) J'espère que tu aimeras :)**

* * *

James entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

" Hé bien Mr. Potter, que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai une requête plutôt particulière à vous faire part, Mr. Le Directeur.

- Plait-il ?

- J'aimerais savoir, s'il était possible de faire pleuvoir des chevaux ?"

Albus le regarda malicieusement et lui proposa un bonbon.

" Je crois, mon cher James, qu'il serait plus judicieux dans ce cas-là, d'être romantique, poétique et serviable.

- Donc pas de sort.

- Non en effet, pas de sort, juste vous. Soyez-vous-même.

- C'est bien le problème croyez-moi..."


	36. Chapter 36

**Titre : Le premier baiser**

**Personnages : Lucy Weasley & Lorcan Scamander**

* * *

**Merci à Clina pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas la relève est assurée et je peux te promettre que ce ne sera pas la seule farce des deux petits Weasley ;) Torture a été un peu compliqué au début, je doutais de la manière d'entrer dans la tête d'une Alice sombrant dans la folie, je me voyais mal écrire des phrases totalement absurdes et dénuées de sens alors j'ai écrit quelque chose d'un peu plus rationnel et maîtrisé mais je m'y essayerai un jour ;) Non en effet James n'a pas fini de chercher un moyen pour conquérir sa douce, j'y travaille ^^ Mais un jour où l'autre l'acharnement paie n'es-ce pas ? ;p Merci à toi, et je t'en pris ! :) Tant que tu y prendras du plaisir, j'assurerai le reste... Et promis j'ai travaillé toute l'après-midi ;)**

* * *

Lucy, embarrassée devant Lorcan, dit timidement :

" Tu sais que Lily a eu de nombreux petits amis, que Rose sort avec Scorpius, que Victoire va épouser Teddy, Dominique est avec ton frère et moi, tu sais, je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon et je voudrais savoir...ce que ça fait.

- Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?"

Elle acquiesça et il se pencha vers elle puis doucement il l'embrassa, presque tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se dégagèrent Lucy demanda doucement :

"Les papillons, c'est à chaque fois ?

- Cela dépend."

Il sourit rêveusement et lui donna un nouveau baiser, plein d'étincelles qui papillonnèrent à nouveau en eux.


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre : La seule et unique**

**Personnages : Argus Rusard & Miss Teigne**

* * *

**Disons le tout de suite Clina, ça ne m'a pas très inspiré, j'ai un peu galléré avait d'être plus ou, moins satisfaite, mais c'est pas encore ça... Mais je te le mets tout de même, on verra ce que tu en penses. ;) Alors bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira !**

* * *

Rusard rentra dans son bureau, sa chatte le suivant comme son ombre et s'installa sur son canapé délabré. Miss Teigne sauta sur ses genoux et se blottit contre lui. Il passa sa main dans la fourrure ambrée du félin.

« Ah ma Pepette ! Tu as encore fait des merveilles ce soir. »

L'animal ronronna et se frotta à lui.

« Mais oui, je t'aime ! Tu es la seule digne de mon amour, les autres ne valent rien. »

Le concierge rit diaboliquement en regardant le sac de farces des Weasley qu'il leurs avait confisquées et déclara :

« Oh oui ça je t'aime ! »


	38. Chapter 38

**Titre : L'amour pour tous**

**Personnages : Audrey & Percy Weasley**

* * *

**Parce que c'est un couple sur lequel on écrit peu, qu'on ne sait rien d'Audrey et que beaucoup d'entre nous aurait préféré qu'il meurt à la place de Fred, je voulais rendre Percy plus humain, symphatique et agréable. J.K Rowling nous prouve juste avant l'explosion qu'il peut l'être alors... ! Voilà bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

« Comme je vous le disais, la mise en application du décret de défense des elfes, a été une réussite totale et… »

Audrey n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle regardait avec une envie dissimulée la courbure de ses traits, son menton fin, ses yeux azur, ses lunettes carrées et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Merlin, elle n'arriverait plus longtemps à réprimer ses sentiments !

« Mr Weasley, le coupa-t-elle, que pensez-vous de l'amour elfique ?

Chaque être a le droit d'aimer Miss.

L'amour est une belle chose non ? »

Elle sourit et il bégaya puis rougit. Ah Merlin qu'il était mignon !


	39. Chapter 39

**Titre : Elan soudain**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius ; Albus Potter suggéré.**

* * *

**Merci à Clina pour sa review :) Désolée pour le retard mais avec mes révisions, mon gala de danse et mon audition de piano :S Mais les voici enfin mes trois petits drabbles ! Et Clina je prépare les aventures Lily/James ;) Ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! Bonne lecture à tous :)**

Rose, le souaffle en main, ne vit pas le cognard se diriger rapidement vers elle. Scorpius, prit par un élan soudain, remonta en flèche alors que le vif d'or était à deux doigts de lui. Le blond accéléra et alors que le cognard allait la percuter de plein fouet, il se précipita devant elle. Le choc fut violent. Il tomba alors mais la Gryffondor, réactive, l'attrapa et le remonta. Ils se sourirent timidement sans savoir qu'un Serpentard aux yeux émeraude observait la scène, souriant malicieusement. La commentatrice cria la victoire de Gryffondor, mais aucun d'eux ne réagirent, plongés dans un autre monde.


	40. Chapter 40

**Titre : Parce que c'est toi**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Je sais ce que tu penses, je suis un lâche. Je ne fais rien alors que ma tante te torture. Et cela me tue, parce cela est vrai. Mais si tu savais combien tes cris me déchirent le cœur, combien tes sanglots le brisent. Combien je voudrais me sacrifier pour toi et combien je les déteste pour ce qu'ils te font. Mais que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? M'interposer ? Cela ne te sauverait pas. Mais sache que je suis là, que je t'entends et que chaque hurlement me fait mal. Et que nous souffrons ensemble, parce que c'est toi... Parce que je t'aime.


	41. Chapter 41

**Titre : Ma force**

**Personnages : Ginny Weasley & Harry Potter**

* * *

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Ginny regardait le soleil décliner. Bien loin, se trouvait celui qu'elle aimait, celui qui lui manquait tellement qu'il en était dur de respirer. Jouant à cache-cache avec les Rafleurs, risquant sa vie constamment. Mais il était l'Elu et elle devait l'accepter. Elle imagina ses bras autour d'elle, ses baisers timides et ses yeux émeraude. Merlin qu'il lui manquait… Elle sanglota en pensant que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne lui aurait pas dit combien elle l'aimait. Mais elle resterait forte, car c'était une Weasley, et car sa force serait la sienne !


	42. Chapter 42

**Titre : La poésie**

**Personnages : Lily Evans & James Potter**

* * *

**Et voilà Clina, ton cheval ! ;D J'espère qu'il te plaira :) Pour Albus, Louis et James Sirius, je vais réfléchir, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas créer des problèmes de consanguinité n'est-ce pas ? ;) Repète-toi autant que tu veux, cela me fera toujours aussi plaisir ! :)**

**Toute à vous, bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Oh Lily,

Quand tu souris,

Le monde devient bien plus beau,

Et tu fais disparaitre le chaos,

De mes nuits blanches,

Passées à rêver de tes hanches,

De tes yeux émeraude,

Complices de ta fraude.

Car tu as attrapé mon cœur,

Et toi seule pourra faire mon bonheur.

Oh Lily Jolie, veux-tu être ma petite-amie ?"

* * *

" Apprend Potter,

Responsable de tous mes malheurs,

Que de me déranger en cours,

Pour une stupide déclaration d'amour,

N'est pas la meilleure solution,

Si tu cherches mon adoration !"

* * *

Elle roula en boule le papier et le jeta sur lui. Non mais vraiment s'il comptait la séduire ainsi !


	43. Chapter 43

**Titre : Son odeur**

**Personnages : Scabior & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Allez avouez, cette scène vous a intriguée vous aussi ! Non ? Parce que moi si, tellement. Et je me suis demandée, quel était le lien entre Scabior et Hermione ? Seulement olfactif ou plus ? Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Et son parfum, on en revenait toujours à son parfum. Cette senteur délicieuse qui l'avait fait plonger. Cette odeur vanillée... Cette fragrance chaude et envoutante. Il en rêvait, à chaque instant. Il la sentait partout. Et il voulait la sentir à nouveau. S'enivrer d'elle, de ce grisant et suave effluve. Oh oui, la sentir encore et encore. Parcourir la peau qui la dégageait. L'embrasser, la posséder, être à elle. Et cela le rendait complètement fou, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Il sombrait, lentement, irrémédiablement. Son obsession aurait raison de lui. Son odeur, son odeur, son odeur...Il la retrouverait, il le fallait.


	44. Chapter 44

**Titre : Ma place**

**Personnages : Hermione & Ron Weasley**

* * *

**J'espère que vous comprendrez le lien entre "Hermione" et "Ron" ;)**

* * *

Je suis là dans tes bras musclés et je me sens bien là, parfaitement bien. Je suis à ma place, celle qui était faite pour moi depuis le début... Je t'aime tellement... Il y a eu des éclats de voix, de rire ; des cris, de colère, de peur, de joie et de bonheur. Il y a eu tous ces moments passés avec toi. Ceux qui ont construits notre histoire. Je suis si bien... Parce que je t'appartiens, parce que je fais partie de toi et que tu fais partie de moi : parce qu'il n'y a pas d'Hermione sans Ron.


	45. Chapter 45

**Titre : Once d'amitié**

**Personnages : Ron Weasley ; Drago Malefoy / Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger nommées.**

* * *

**Une photographie que j'ai vu sur Internet où l'on voit Tom Felton et Rupert Grint rire ensemble sur le tournage m'a donné envie d'écrire ceci ! En espérant que cela vous plaira :)**

* * *

Le roux s'approcha d'un pas trainant vers le blond et l'apostropha:

" Malefoy.

- Weasley ?

- Je... Prend-soin d'elle.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus que tout."

L'ancien Gryffondor allait le quitter lorsque le futur marié déclara :

" Et toi, ne te fais pas trop commander par Pansy !"

Ron rit ouvertement et répliqua :

" Si tu as pu dompter Hermione, j'y arriverai aussi.

- Courage alors !"

Ils rirent ensemble, pas tout à fait amis, mais plus ennemis non plus. Une entente cordiale...ou peut-être un peu plus après tout.


	46. Chapter 46

**Titre : To be or not to be (in love)**

**Personnages : James Sirius Potter**

* * *

**Clina : En fait, c'est Fenrir Greyback qui a mordu Remus et dévisagé Bill, Scabior n'est pas un loup-garou je crois... Regarde bien : HeRmiONe ;) Ravie que ça te plaise (comme d'hab ;p) Bonne lecture :)**

**Sinon un seul mot à dire : HOLLIDAYS ! ;D**

**Post-publication : Apparemment, le fait que James Sirius appelle sa soeur Lily Chérie dérange, je tiens juste à dire que cela n'est qu'une marque d'affection fraternelle. Voilà bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

James Sirius Potter se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers la Grande Salle, penseur.

Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça voyons ! Enfin, réfléchissez, lui ? Lui ? Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux, cela devait être autre chose. Ou seulement de l'attirance, du désir, ou...de l'affection. Mais de l'amour ? Jamais il n'avait été amoureux, pourtant il en avait vu passer des filles ! Amoureux ? Il n'y croyait vraiment pas. Et pourtant... Il s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assit devant la petite rousse aux yeux émeraude.

" Lily Chérie, je crois qu'on a un problème."


	47. Chapter 47

**Titre : Papa Gaga**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger**

* * *

" Tu sais que je t'aime mon bout d'chou ?

Hermione rit doucement et il continua :

" Mais oui mon bébé, c'est Papa."

Il fit des chatouilles sur la peau douce de sa femme et la caressa.

" Tu m'entends mon p'tit amour ?"

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Drago qui colla son oreille sur son ventre.

" Montre à Papa comment tu joues bien au Quidditch."

Le bébé s'agita et il sourit béatement.

" Merlin, il est totalement gaga..." soupira la brune, mais l'expression d'allégresse reflétait bien le bonheur total qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.


	48. Chapter 48

**Titre : Le plus beau**

**Personnages : Fleur Delacour-Weasley & Bill Weasley**

* * *

Fleur dansait avec celui qui était devenu son mari et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait échangé sa place. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, rien d'autre, ni les invités, ni les bruyantes félicitations de Molly, ni même la musique qui les faisait valser, et plus que tout, il n'y avait pas cette guerre dont elle avait peur à chaque seconde. Parce qu'elle était là, dans ses bras, qu'il la protégeait et que rien ne pouvait leur faire de tort. Parce qu'ils étaient un, parce qu'ils étaient beaux. Oh oui, c'était le plus bel homme qu'il puisse exister, parce qu'il était sien !


	49. Chapter 49

**Titre : Sensualité**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

* * *

Le ruban tomba et la soie glissa sur la peau laiteuse de Rose dévoilant lentement ses épaules, sa poitrine, sa chute de rein, ses hanches, et puis enfin ses jambes. Elle était magnifique. Elle fit un sourire timide et il caressa sa peau, tendrement, la rassurant. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à envelopper son sein et elle laissa tomber sa tête après s'être cambrée. Elle émit un soupir de contentement alors qu'il embrassait son nombril et suçotait sa peau avec délectation. Il l'allongea sur les draps et lui murmura sensuellement :

« Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi Scorpius. »


	50. Chapter 50

**Titre : Grains de sable**

**Personnage : Louis Weasley**

* * *

**Et voilà le cinquantième drabble de la série, qui est loin d'être finie, enfin je l'espère ! :)**

**Clina, non je ne fais pas dans l'inceste donc Lily est bien sa confindente ^^Oui, j'avais prévu un post-naissance pour Drago, Hermione et le bébé qui est à venir ;) Bon alors pour Rose et Scorpius j'étais un peu génée, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais quelque chose comme cela alors ... Mais je suis resté soft parce que c'est pas trop mon truc et j'ai ajouté une touche de romance et de douceur pour rendre la chose plus tendre :)**

* * *

Louis observait la petite fille au loin, qui construisait patiemment un château de sable. Le vent souffla sur la plage de Normandie et le chapeau de paille qu'elle portait s'envola. La brise l'emmena avec elle dans la direction du petit blond qui courut le rattraper. La française aux cheveux vénitien le regarda timidement, le remercia et hésita.

" Tu as de jolies mains, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? ...Merci."

Elle sourit et il dit doucement :

" Tu as de jolies joues."

Il sourit à son tour et elle attrapa sa main à lui et la posa sur sa propre joue.

" Voilà, murmura-t-elle. Comme cela, c'est parfait."


	51. Chapter 51

**Titre : In For The Kill (La Roux)**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley ; Drago Malefoy nommé**

* * *

"Si tu savais combien je suis désolée. Mais j'ai besoin d'adrénaline, d'excitation, j'ai envie de passion, et pas que d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Je souhaiterai tellement plus. Je t'aime, crois-moi, mais je ne peux plus. Les attentions, les petits mots, les baisers chastes, je n'en veux plus. Je veux le désir, la séduction, la volupté. Tu comprends, être vivante ! Me sentir vivante !

- C'est Malefoy hein ?

- Merlin Ron peu importe !

- Hermione...

- Oui, c'est Drago. Mais je...

- T'en que tu es heureuse..."

Il sourit et partit, une larme solitaire dévalant son visage.


	52. Chapter 52

**Titre : In Your Hands (Charlie Winston)**

**Personnages : Pansy Parkinson & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

J'ai toujours su que je t'aimerai : tu étais un brin prétentieux, rusé, assuré, intelligent, riche et incroyablement beau. Tu étais exactement celui que je voulais. Drago Malefoy. Mais tu n'as jamais compris cela. Je n'étais qu'un jouet, une fille à ton bras. Et mon cœur, je l'avais posé au creux de tes mains. Mais tu l'as jeté, piétiné et je n'ai plus rien. Alors à quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas si difficile non ? Un saut puis le noir. Alors pourquoi aurais-je voulu t'entendre crier mon nom et m'en empêcher ? Mais il n'y a rien,...juste le vide.


	53. Chapter 53

**Titre : Paper Birds**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

* * *

**Merci à Liilya pour très trois gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir, je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! :) **

**PS : Clina reviens-moi ;)**

**Alors bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Binns, récitait son cours soporifique, ne semblant pas voir les oiseaux de papiers qui volaient dans la classe. L'un d'eux se posa doucement devant moi, après un dernier battement d'ailes et je l'ouvris curieuse.

« Par tes longues et fines mains, je voudrais être caressé,

Par tes douces et délicieuses lèvres, je voudrais être embrassé,

Et de tes yeux bleu marine, je voudrais être admiré.

Et plus que tout, je voudrais être de toi, aimé.

S.M »

Je tournai alors la tête, plongeais dans le lac gelé de ses yeux et lui souris en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, séductrice et charmée à la fois.


	54. Chapter 54

**Titre : Pour une fichue fermeture éclair **

**Personnages : Ginny Weasley & Olivier Dubois**

* * *

**Merci encore, ma chère anonyme pour ta review :) Voici ton drabble, j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**Merci à Clina pour ta review, je suis désolée pour Ron, j'essayerai d'en faire un plus heureux pour lui :) Promis. Il ne faut pas oublier dans les Dramiones, qu'il y a toujours le revers de la médaille et ce qu'on sait ou pas, c'est qu'il y a Pansy, alors souvent on la fait folle à lier, hystérique, cruelle etc mais elle aimait Drago avant tout, donc voilà ... :) Oui le drabble de Louis je le trouve moi aussi très mignon ;p Mince je me transforme en James Potter ! :o (qui arrive tout de suite après). **

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ginny se battait avec sa fermeture éclair qui était coincée. Elle jura, libérant rageusement sa frustration. Elle devait se dépêcher ! Si sa mère ne la voyait pas dans sa chambre, elle était morte ! Des larmes de désespoir remplirent ses yeux aigue-marine. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son dos et frémit. Il embrassa sa nuque et ferma lentement sa robe. Elle regarda le brun qui l'embrassa et gémit.

" Olivier, il faut que je parte.

- Ne me laisse pas."

Elle attrapa son visage, plongea sur sa gorge, aspira et suçota sa peau.

" Pour que tu sois patient... Jusqu'à la prochaine fois."


	55. Chapter 55

**Titre : Déclaration (ou le Plan W)**

**Personnages : Lily Evans & James Potter**

**PS : Double drabble, profitez ! ;)**

* * *

"Je suis suffisant, un peu trop sûr de moi, rebelle et effronté. Je me fiche des règles quand tu les appliques, frimeur et dissipé alors que tu es studieuse et posée. Je connais mes défauts, mais j'ai mes qualités et il ne tient qu'à toi de les voir. Je peux être drôle, je suis plutôt beau et intelligent. Je suis préfet et j'ai un grand cœur. Tu es libre de choisir si tu veux m'offrir le tien, si je peux y avoir une place. Tu peux me rendre meilleur, Lily. Je ne te demande que ça, prends-moi, avec ma poésie de gnome, avec ma galanterie maladroite, avec mon air supérieur et mon cœur follement amoureux. Prends-moi."

Un sourire sur son doux visage et elle murmura :

"James Potter, avec ta stupidité, ta vanité et ta superbe, ton charisme et ton assurance, ton humour et ton talent, je te prends. Envers et contre toutes les choses que j'ai pu dire, je te prends. Et si tu prends mon cœur, promets-moi le tien.

- Je te le promets."

Il sourit et dit malicieusement :

" J'avoue que j'ai de beaux yeux, je me trouve si beau moi-même !

- James Potter ! "


	56. Chapter 56

**Titre : Passion interdite**

**Personnages : Harry Potter & Nymphadora Tonks**

* * *

**Le voici ton drabble Anyonymaccro (t'aurais pas pu choisir plus simple non ? ^^) Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Merci à toi, Clina d'être toujours et encore là, à apprécier mes drabbles :)**

* * *

Il mît sa main dans sa longue chevelure améthyste et fit pencher la tête de son amante interdite. Elle se baissa et enleva un à un les boutons de sa chemise, découvrant sa peau d'albâtre. Elle griffa celui qui était l'Elu et il réprima un gémissement de plaisir.

" Nous ne devrions pas, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

- Mais cela est encore plus excitant non ?"

Il fit tourner la bague à son doigt et répondit :

"Oui en effet."

La metamorphomage sourit espièglement et embrassa le torse d'Harry, puis l'entraina dans un ballet corporel envoutant et orgastique.


	57. Chapter 57

**Titre : Le plus beau moment**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

* * *

**Voilà Clina, un petit moment de bonheur pour Ron :) Il est pour toi, profite ! )**

**Peut être un point de vue Ron, pour le prochain drabble demain ;) Ca m'inspire bien, la joie en ce moment ^^ So Enjoy !**

* * *

Le voile de dentelle tomba devant son visage et respira lentement. Elle attrapa le bras de son père qui lui sourit, tandis que commençait la marche nuptiale et ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais s'apaisa lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme qui l'attendait. Elle sourit en voyant ses mèches rousses qu'il remettait nerveusement, son regard azur qui se mît à pétiller et sa bouche qui se fendit en un sourire béat. Son père posa sa main sur celle de son fiancé et celui-ci chuchota :

" Tu es magnifique Hermione."

Oh non Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse !


	58. Chapter 58

**Titre : Etre celui que je suis**

**Personnages : Luna Lovegood & Fred Weasley**

* * *

**Le drabble est là, Anonyme ;) Non, je n'ai pas de livre de drabbles, mais une inspiration débordante ! ^^ J'espère qu'ils te plairont et si tu les as tous lu, l'un des premiers, je crois est également un Luna/Fred :) Voilà ! Pour ce drabble, jumeaux rime avec identité et je me suis amusée, parce que Fred, George quelle différence ;p Et puis, on connait Luna ! Toujours sur la lune ^^**

* * *

Fred rattrapa la blonde et l'apostropha :

" Dis Luna, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas George."

Elle sourit et il répliqua :

" Non, moi c'est Fred.

- Tu voudras que je te montre un nargolle George ?

- Non, euh Fred...

- Ou peut-être que tu préférerais un lutin de Cornouaille, dit-elle rêveusement. Hum oui, George et Cornouaille sonnent bien ensemble.

- Je suis Fred...

- Enfin bon, tu viens George ?"

Elle prit sa main et il l'arrêta, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement.

" Tes lèvres sentent bon la mélasse Fred."

Il sourit, parce qu'il était heureux, tout simplement.


	59. Chapter 59

**Titre : Papa Gaga (2)**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Lena Malefoy (Other Character) ; Hermione Granger**

* * *

**La suite d'un des drabbles, portant le même nom, avant la naissance de Lena. Bonne lecture ! **

**Merci toujours à Clina et à Anonyme qui me suivent :)**

* * *

Les mains de Lena glissèrent et elle tomba du balai. Hermione, réactive fit apparaitre un matelas et Drago fut instantanément à ses côtés.

" Ça va mon Trésor ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Papa... tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Merlin j'ai eu si peur. Tu es sure que tout va bien, tes jambes, tes bras, tout ? Tu ne veux rien Lena chérie ?

- Papa...

- Peut-être…

- Papa !

- Oui Trésor ?

- Je n'ai rien Papa, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois qu'avoir mon poignet foulé doit être la pire chose que je puisse avoir."

Elle rit et Drago soupira, sincèrement soulagé.


	60. Chapter 60

**Titre : Seulement toi**

**Personnages : Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin**

* * *

**Je suis désolée, Clina de t'avoir causé de la peine alors voilà... **

**Suite du drabble 56, bien des mois plus tard, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.**

* * *

J'attrapai la main de Remus, plongeant dans ses yeux. Une larme coula sur ma joue et le remord me prit.

Si tu savais combien je suis désolée, si désolée… Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait, mais tu ne parlais plus, la mort de Sirius t'avait dévasté et tu le sentais, que c'était la fin des Maraudeurs. Je me sentais si seule, j'avais besoin d'être aimée, mais tu le sais, que c'est toi que j'aime, le plus profondément et jusqu'à ma mort. C'est toi Remus, seulement toi.

Le rayon vert m'atteignit et je tombai, ne voyant que toi. Mon amour…


	61. Chapter 61

**Titre : Le plus beau moment (POV Ron)**

**Personnages : Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**J'espère que cela te plaira Clina :) **

**Merci à Anonyme, ou The One Who Doesn't Want Be Named ^^**

* * *

Il remit nerveusement sa veste blanche et les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Il vit Harry lui faire un sourire complice, les violons jouèrent et il tourna la tête. Ron sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vue de sa fiancée qui venait vers lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Merlin qu'elle était belle, plus que cela, sublime. La délicatesse de son corps, la dentelle de sa robe nacrée, l'orchidée dans sa chevelure et son sourire rayonnant… Son regard azur accrocha le sien, ambré et une vague d'exaltation le prit. On posa sa main dans la sienne et il dit doucement :

« Tu es magnifique Hermione. »


	62. Chapter 62

**Titre : Oser le faire **

**Personnages : Sirius Black ; Harry Potter ; Ginny Weasley**

* * *

« Harry, tu devrais lui dire. Je ne suis pas idiot et ni toi ni elle ne me trompez. Je le devine rien qu'à ton regard, tu la dévores des yeux mais n'oses pas l'approcher. Ginny n'est pas si fragile, elle a de la force, comme ta mère, alors n'ai pas peur. Va la voir !

- Sirius…

- Ouais je sais… J'suis pas doué pour l'amour mais ce que tu as dans ton cœur suffit à tout. Tes parents l'ont prouvé ! »

Après un clin d'œil, il laissa Harry, qui admira la rousse rêvant de sa main dans la sienne.


	63. Chapter 63

**Titre : Home Sweet Home**

**Personnages : George & Angelina Weasley**

* * *

**Merci, merci tu es adorable ^^ Il y a une chose que j'attend avec impatience ce sont tes reviews et je me sens tellement bien en les lisant. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le sourire qui se fend sur mes lèvres :D Voilà George et Angelina chéris !**

**Pour Tonks/Remus je voulais que tu vois combien pour moi ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Pas pour un(e) autre :) Moi aussi j'adore Sirius et j'aurais voulu le connaître plus... Ron et Hermione ah quelle histoire ! Même si a une période je n'aimais pas Ron, je le trouvais trop bennet, mon opinion a changé et maintenant je l'aime beaucoup, maladroit et timide comme il est, et puis finalement Hermione et Ron sont trop mignons ^^ **

* * *

Il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que lorsque je passe le pas de la porte, que j'entends les cris de Roxanne et le rire de Fred, quand je sens la délicieuse odeur des oignons frits, le parfum sucré de la mélasse, et ta voix qui résonne, je suis chez moi. Malgré mon cœur à moitié guéri, ma culpabilité et mes regrets, je suis à la maison. Tu es mon chez moi, Angelina. Et je t'aime tellement pour cela. Roxanne et Fred me voient et me sautent dans les bras. Je les serre fort, puis te regarde. Merci mon Amour, merci.


	64. Chapter 64

**Titre : L'unique**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**On va dire que c'est un petit délire xD Enjoy !**

* * *

" Oh Merlin Hermione ! J'ai fait un cauchemar affreux ! Il y avait des centaines de Drago Malefoy aussi beaux et aussi parfaits que moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, à mes yeux tu seras toujours unique.

- Promis ?

- Promis. Par exemple, il n'y a que toi qui sait où se trouve ma tâche de naissance.

- Tu veux dire celle entre tes seins ?

- Précisément celle-là. D'ailleurs ça te dirais de la revoir, là tout de suite ?"

Il lui fit un sourire coquin, ayant oublié sa peur et répondit malicieusement :

" Avec joie !"


	65. Chapter 65

**Titre : Avant lui**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy **

* * *

Danser avait toujours été une chose que je détestais... Avant... Avant qu'il ne se baisse devant moi et me demande une danse. Avant que ses bras ne se referment sur ma taille, que son sourire fier d'avoir réussi à faire danser Hermione Granger ne me fasse rire. Avant qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, qu'il n'effleure mes lèvres et embrasse ma main. Avant que je ne ressente le besoin de l'avoir près de moi et ne me précipite à sa suite, lui demandant moi aussi une danse. Avant son regard surpris et son second baiser. Avant lui tout simplement, Drago Malefoy...


	66. Chapter 66

**Titre : La promesse**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Narcissa Malefoy**

* * *

**Merci à Clina pour ta longue longue review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! :) Je suis contente de t'avoir transmis un peu de mon amour pour les Dramiones que tu retrouveras encore une fois aujourd'hui (désoléé c'est pas très varié aujourd'hui mais jlaime trop mon Dragonichou ! ;P Je deviens Pansy Parkinson ! je suis ravie que cela te plaise autant à chaque fois, et je crois que mes changements de styles ne sont pas prévus, j'écris comme cela me vient. Bonne lecture à toi, j'attends ta review avec impatiente ! :)**

* * *

" Je suis désolé Mère, j'ai échoué et Père est à Azkaban.

- Drago, viens par-là."

Sa voix était douce et non sèche. Il s'accroupit près de Narcissa. Elle attrapa sa main et l'embrassa tendrement.

" C'est moi qui suis terriblement désolée, mon chéri. Jamais tu n'aurais du être choisi, pas à ton âge. J'aurais dû m'imposer. Tout est de ma faute...

- Bien sûr que non Mère, tout est de sa faute."

Et pour la première fois de sa vie il fit une véritable promesse. Il se battrait contre le Lord, pour elle, parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.


	67. Chapter 67

**Titre : Dessin**

**Personnages : Scorpius Malefoy & Rose Weasley**

* * *

**C'est une de mes passions, le dessin, et cela m'a inspiré :) Read, Enjoy, and Review !**

* * *

Le Serpentard griffonnait sur un parchemin vierge, les yeux et les pensées perdus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il dessinait quand il décida de regarder. La forme du dessin ne pouvait être plus explicite et Scorpius fut surprit. Les courbes du visage et de la mâchoire, les lèvres pincées, la pupille illuminée des yeux et les boucles des cheveux, tout était ressemblant. Il ne manquait plus que du rose, du bleu et de l'orange pour parfaire le portrait. Rose... Albus posa une main sur son épaule et murmura :

" Qui ne tente rien n'a rien."

Le blond sourit au conseil amical car il avait finalement raison.


	68. Chapter 68

**Titre : Le devoir des parents**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger-Malefoy**

* * *

**Allez un petit Dramione ? ^^ C'est tellement bon ! :D**

* * *

Le blond enserrait la taille de sa femme quand elle déclara :

" Drago, il faudrait qu'on se lève."

Il grommela, mit la couette sur lui et dit d'une voix somnolente :

" Non reste encore avec moi."

Il l'attrapa et elle rit :

" Non vraiment, il faut se lever.

- Mais pourquoi ?"

La voix de Scorpius retentit et la brune répondit :

" Exactement pour ça."

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione se défit de l'étreinte de son mari qu'elle trouvait craquant et il se leva à sa suite, moitie-contrarié, moitié-amusé. Merlin, elle aurait sa mort !


	69. Chapter 69

**Titre : Faire fondre la glace**

**Personnages : Blaise Zabini & Daphné Greengrass**

* * *

**Je suis heureuse Clina que tu apprécies les dramiones et les Rose/Scorpius autant que moi parce que vraiment ces deux là, je les adore ! :D Merci de ton autorisation ;P Voici tes drabbles ! :) Et d'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas dire que Goyle et Crabble n'ont pas de relief, vu le poids qu'ils font ;) Bref Enjoy !**

**Merci également à Dalmir ! :)**

* * *

La bataille approchait, il le sentait. Il vit au loin Daphné et la rattrapa.

" Blaise ?

- Je voulais te voir, avant."

Elle se réfugia soudainement dans les bras du métisse qui la serra contre lui. Il avait beau être froid, calculateur et solitaire, sa seule présence le faisait fondre.

" Je me battrai avec toi, quelque soit le camp que tu choisisses.

- Je veux la liberté Blaise. Pouvoir vivre comme bon me semble, être celle que je suis, être tienne."

Sans la prévenir, il l'embrassa, passionnément, y mettant sa peur, sa présence, sa promesse, son courage de vaincre et surement aussi son amour pour elle.


	70. Chapter 70

**Titre : Bonheur éphémère**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

* * *

**Je t'ai transmis ma passion pour les dramiones, tu m'as transmis ta passion pour les Ron/Hermione Clina ! A force d'écrire sur eux, je suis devenue fan de leur couple. Merci pour ça :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, ca fait plaisir :)**

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle s'éveilla doucement. Elle sentit un poids sur son ventre nu et à tâtons elle découvrit une chevelure. Elle passa ses doigts dedans et joua avec les mèches. Elle caressa les épaules larges de son fiancé ses bras muscles, son dos et revint sur sa nuque. Elle imagina sa peau constellée de taches de rousseur et son sourire béat qu'il arborait quand il dormait. Des étincelles pétillèrent dans son ventre en repensant à leur nuit d'amour et Hermione sourit tendrement, profitant de ce moment de bonheur pur. Oh oui, elle était incroyablement heureuse en cet instant.


	71. Chapter 71

**Titre : Bad Romance**

**Personnages : Bellatrix Lestrange & Lord Voldemort**

* * *

Elle tortilla une de ses longues mèches noir corbeau et se mordit la lèvre. Trop fort certainement car du sang perla sur sa langue et elle sourit au sang métallique qu'il dégageait. Elle voulait qu'il la morde lui aussi, qu'il la prenne, qu'elle soit sienne. Elle voulait s'offrir à lui, être sa chose, son amante, l'unique. Il n'y aurait qu'elle. Parce qu'elle lui correspondait et qu'elle et lui seraient les maitres du monde. Plus puissants que quiconque, plus forts que jamais ! Dans leurs horreurs, leurs folies et leurs crimes, ils seraient un, ils seraient eux. Bellatrix et Lord Voldemort.


	72. Chapter 72

**Titre : L'amour remporte toutes les batailles**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

* * *

**Aujourd'hui est jour de fête n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Quatre drabbles ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fête mais enjoy :)**

* * *

Elle l'aperçut et elle se précipita dans ses bras. Il la prit contre lui et elle la serra fort. Elle sentit des larmes couler mais plus rien ne comptait à part lui.

" J'ai eu si peur de te perdre idiot !"

Il ne put répondre, bouleversé.

" Je t'aime imbécile ! Plus que tout."

Elle l'embrassa, fougueusement et s'accrocha à lui avant de fondre en sanglots.

" J'ai eu si peur Ron.

- Je suis là et je le resterai, je te le promets."

Elle leva ses yeux inondes de larmes vers lui et il colla leurs fronts.

" Pour toujours Hermione Jean Granger."


	73. Chapter 73

**Titre : California King Bed**

**Personnages : Narcissa & Lucius Malefoy**

* * *

**Drabble inspiré de la chanson de Rihanna, oui bon me direz-vous, pas tellement de rapport mais en l'écoutant ça m'est venu ainsi donc ... ^^ En tous cas, bonne lecture ! **

**Clina (chérie), **Merci merci je suis un little monster très fier ;) Il était un peu strange je l'admets, complétement Disturbia ! Pour moi, Daphné est une reine des glaces qui brûle au contact de Blaise, séducteur solitaire, et pour moi, ils sont l'un des couples Serpentard que j'apprécie le plus, après bien sûr Astoria/Drago même si je vois bien Astoria à Serdaigle... bref je m'égare donc écrire sur eux a été un plaisir que je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé :) Pour Ron et Hermuione, je n'ai pas trouvé de diminutif mignon mais n'aimant pas les "HGRW" je continuerai les Hermione/Ron ;p Clina voyons pas devant les enfants ! La sensualité reste tout de même l'une de mes plus récurentes inspirations ^^ ... Je crois que les reviews me rendent parfois hystériques, j'ai un sourire jusqu'au oreille pendant dix bonnes minutes xD Et caetera ...

**Merci Aerann **pour ta mise en favoris et ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes les drabbles, moi même n'étais pas folle de celà a finis par succomber comme tu peux le voir :) Je travaille sur le Kendra/Dumbledore, il sera là demain promis ! J'avoue, avoir eu un instant où je me suis dis : "Mais c'est qui Kendra ?" Bouh fausse fan ! ;p Mais je me suis vite repris et considérant qu'Ariana est sa soeur elle ne pouvait qu'être sa mère parce que je savais qu'elle avait un lien familial, tout de même... Voilà :) Enjoy !

**SOS** : Où es-tu mon **Anonyme** ? :)

**Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris autant, mes doigts en ont mal ;p**

* * *

La guerre, le Lord, nous a éloignés Lucius. Je savais bien, malgré ton dévouement, que tu n'aimais pas être un meurtrier. Mais tu nous aimais nous, Drago et moi, et tu te devais de le servir, pour notre sécurité. Pourtant je suis là, seule dans ce lit de roi que nous ne sommes pas. Toi tu es là-bas, dans cette prison, et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il restera de toi, de nous, si jamais tu reviens. Je t'aime tellement mon Amour... Reformons cette famille et nous serons heureux sans lui, battons-nous pour un véritable avenir, ensemble... Reviens-moi je t'en prie.


	74. Chapter 74

**Titre : Nott rusé ? Non juste maladroit ! **

**Personnages : Théodrore Nott & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Tu m'avais demandé Clina un drabble avec Blaise ou Théo, le deuxième est là ! :)**

* * *

La tête dans les grimoires de potions, je ne vis pas arriver Granger, sa chevelure brune cachant ses yeux, et me rentrer dedans involontairement. Nos livres tombèrent et bizarrement réactif, je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne tombe elle aussi. Je la trouvais mignonne ainsi, avec ses cheveux dégagés, ses yeux topaze surpris et sa bouche entrouverte. Elle se dégagea soudainement et dit :

" Merci Nott.

- Theodore."

Elle me regarda perdue et balbutia :

" Merci Théodore."

Je souris satisfait et troublée, elle s'enfuit oubliant ses livres. Tant mieux, ce serait une excuse pour lui parler à nouveau.


	75. Chapter 75

**Titre : La douleur d'une fausse espérance**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

* * *

**Merci à toi Clina**, qui me racontant ta vie, me fait tout de meme sourire. ;) Donc... Lucius et Narcissa forme un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup et je pense que ni l'un ni l'autre n'est si froid qu'il le laisse paraitre (comme Blaise et Daphne), c'est un réel plaisir d'ecrire des morceaux de leur vie, pas souvent très rose. Ils n'ont pas eu, pour moi, la chance d'appartenir au bon camp et s'ils en ont fait parti, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont mauvais. Et je les aime ! Lucius me fait rire ^^ je crois malheureusement que mes Drabbles sont moins romantiques aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas la seule fleur bleue je le crains ;) ... J'apprecie aussi, à ton instar la naissance de l'amour, l'éclosion de la rose, le flirt, les regards en coins pas si discrets que cela... ^^ C'est mignon et rafraichissant alors je vais y penser :) je crois que Théodoree se prendra pas vraiment de rateaux mais surtout, Hermione ne saura pas trop koi faire et s'échappera, plutôt cela, elle ne s'avouera pas les choses (dont le fait qu'il lui plait egalement peut etre ^^) Mystere et FizWizBiz ;p Oui les chevaux moi aussi ça me dit quelque chose et peut etre que j'ecrirai à nouveau sur les Potter dans ces prochains jours :)

* * *

J'espérais me blottir dans tes bras, te voir me sourire, te le rendre et peut-être oser t'embrasser. Mais c'était Lavande qui, collée à toi, te donnait vulgairement un baiser, et toi la touchait si bien que j'en eus la nausée. Je m'enfuis, des larmes dévalant mon visage, un poids me compressant et mes sanglots s'intensifièrent. Qu'avait-elle de plus que moi ? Ce n'est qu'une greluche ! Je regardais mon corps plat, sans forme et pleurais plus fort encore. Nous n'étions pas comparables, et en cet instant, le cœur lacéré, je ne savais plus si cela était positif ou non.


	76. Chapter 76

**Titre : Les choses qui font que tu es toi**

**Personnages : Albus & Kendra Dumbledore**

* * *

**Merci à vous toutes (tous) de lire mes drabbles, j'espère que cela vous plaira. C'est un quadruple drabble répondant à la demande d'Aerann :)**

* * *

"Avada Kedavra !"

Le jet vert fusa et Albus bascula en arrière. Il eut une pensée pour Harry, Severus et pour Tom, qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir sauvé. Mais rapidement, une lumière blanche l'enveloppa et il aperçut le sourire bienveillant de sa mère. Il redevint cet enfant, si confiant et se laissa bercer par le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait. Kendra et sa gentillesse, Kendra et son courage, Kendra et ses sucreries. Qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Plus qu'il n'avait pu le penser. Il y avait tant de souvenirs avec sa mère, quelques-uns en particuliers.

* * *

La pluie tombait avec rage et Albus se cacha sous sa couette, effrayé. L'orage déchira le ciel sombre et l'enfant poussa un cri. La porte s'ouvrit et il entendit un "Lumos". Sa mère se faufila sous la couverture et caressa sa joue.

" Tout va bien mon chéri. Il ne faut pas avoir peur et dans les situations les plus sombres, il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière..."

Il se colla à la peau douce de Kendra qui l'entoura de ses bras et sourit tendrement. C'était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités, son altruisme.

* * *

Albus courrait derrière Abelforth et celui-ci arriva à la balancelle.

" Gagné !"

L'ainé bouda et se laissa tomber à terre. Son petit frère avait toujours été plus agile et avait la fâcheuse tendance de prendre de l'avance. Kendra arriva et s'accroupit près de son fils, posant une main sur son épaule. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle dit doucement :

" Abracadabra !"

Elle montra sa main remplie de bonbons à Albus et un sourire rayonnant se fendit sur ses lèvres. Les sucreries données par sa mère était l'origine de sa passion et c'était une des choses pour lesquelles il l'aimait tant.

* * *

Albus ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, debout devant le cercueil dans lequel était allongée sa mère. Ariana se mît à pleurer, hystérique et il la prit dans ses bras ne pouvant s'empêcher d'envier le courage de sa mère. Car il était désespéré alors qu'elle avait toujours affronter les obstacles de la vie. L'emprisonnement de son mari suite à l'attaque des Moldus contre sa fille, les traumatismes de celle-ci... Albus espérait qu'elle soit un phénix, et que tuée dans le feu, elle ressuscite. Mais elle était morte, éternellement, emportant avec elle sa bravoure.


	77. Chapter 77

**Titre : Flammes**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

**Ce drabble est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "flammes" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP :) Bonne lecture !**

Oui c'est vrai **Clina** qu'il y a peu de fics basée sur le personnage d'Albus Dumbledore, bien qu'il soit un personnage interressant. On connait peu sa vie, elle se dévoile (en partie) assez tardivement et c'est surtout un personnage complexe (point que je développerai quand je posterai le Drabble Albus D/Severus S). Donc j'ai essayé de montrer une facette de notre cher directeur émotive et émouvante. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais la phrase culte (l'une de toutes ces nombreuses phrases cultes) : Mais dans les moments les plus sombres, il suffit de se souvenir de rallumer la lumiere vient d'elle (pour moi en tous cas, je trouvais que ca collait bien) :) J'ai oublié de préciser, en ce qui concerne tes chouchous ;) que c'est un épisode tristement célèbre de la fete après la victoire du match de Quidditch gagnée par Griffondor où l'on voit Lavande se jeter sur Ron (Greluche ! Pour ne pas etre impolie ^^) dans le 6. Bref... Comme d'habitude, ta review me fait toujours autant plaisir :) et j'ai posté mes Drabbles un peu tard malheureusement puisque je n'étais pas chez moi mais tout de meme j'ai tenu à les poster...

* * *

Allongée sous toi, je t'embrassais avec passion et allégresse. Tu caressas mon ventre, y déposa des baisers et monta lentement vers ma poitrine. Telle l'héroïne shakespearienne dont mon prénom me rapprochait, je gémis le tien, Drago. Les flammes étaient à ce jour les seules complices de notre amour, qui brulait comme à son paroxysme, ravageant nos êtres tout entier. Parce que ces fidèles flammes, dansant dans l'âtre valsaient également dans nos corps, faisaient naitre ce désir profond qui nous consumait, nous incendiait littéralement, mais nous embrasait également de l'intérieur en une grisante sensation de liberté.


	78. Chapter 78

**Titre : Mission**

**Personnages : Dobby & Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Ce drabble est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "mission" en une heure.**

* * *

Dobby leva silencieusement la trappe et quelques secondes plus tard il se trouvait dans le magasin du Pré-Au-Lard. Il se dirigea vers les rayons, observant attentivement chacun des produits, quand il vit ce qu'il lui fallait. Il attrapa un sachet, le rempli, le ferma, fila vers la caisse, l'ouvrit minutieusement et y déposa quelques mornilles. Il retourna vers le passage secret qui le conduisit directement dans le château. Il apparut derrière la statue de la Sorcière-Borne et prit fièrement la direction du bureau de Dumbledore, un sachet de Suçacides de chez Honeydukes dans la main. Mission réussie !


	79. Chapter 79

**Titre : Cadre**

**Persoonages : Sirius Black et ses ancêtres**

* * *

**Ce drabble est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "cadre" en une heure.**

* * *

Les tableaux vivants représentant les Black faisaient vivre un enfer Sirius : à chaque passage, ils l'insultaient. Il devait trouver un moyen de les faire taire, il ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Tonks se colora les cheveux et il eut une idée géniale. Quelques minutes plus tard, il faisait face aux cadres et il dit ironiquement :

" J'espère que vous aimez la couleur !"

Remus passa dans le couloir, et surpris du manque d'insulte, il fut choqué en voyant chaque portait aspergé de peinture multicolore. Quand il entendit le rire de son ami derrière lui, il sourit malicieusement. Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours !


	80. Chapter 80

**Titre : Train**

**Personnages : Luna Lovegood & Neville Londubat**

* * *

**Ce drabble est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "train" en une heure.**

* * *

Le Poudlard express démarra et j'entrais dans un compartiment où était assis une blonde à l'air rêveur.

" Excuse-moi, aurais-tu vu mon crapaud, Trévor ?

- Hum... Aimes-tu le train ? Moi oui... Se perdre dans la foule sur le quai, être compressé, corps contre corps ; les volutes grises qui s'élèvent vers le ciel, éphémères et fascinantes, j'aimerais être une particule de cette fumée, guidée par le vent ; regarder défiler le paysage ; sans oublier les friandises du chariot...

- Et Trévor ?

- Qui est Trévor ?"

Ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ? Non apparemment pas...


	81. Chapter 81

**Titre : Le noir et le blanc**

**Personnages : Severus Rogue & Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Un seul drabble aujourd'hui, manque de temps et surtout d'ordinateur ! Pour hier, n'ayant pas Internet là où j'étais, je n'ai pas pu poster... Désolée, j'espère me rattraper.**

Merci à **Wizette** pour ses reviews :) ainsi qu'à **Mako Zuka** pour son ajout en favori !

**Aerann** : Lucius et Narcissa est l'un de mes couples favoris alors c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire sur eux et de te montrer mon point de vue à travers mes textes sur leur relation. Luna est... indescriptible ! Et Dobby, mon pauvre petit chou d'amour, il me manque un peu plus chaque jour ^^ Benne lecture à toi et bien sur merci :)

**Clina** : Es-tu en manque ? Voici ta dose alors )... Luna & Fred ? Peut-être bien qu'il y aura une troisième édition ! Après tout pas de favoritisme n'est-ce pas ? ;) Sirius Black... J'en ris encore ! C'est un chouchou à moi (j'avais dis pas de chouchous !) Drago et Hermione ? Sensualité ? Bon d'accord j'avoue j'ai eu un petit coup de chaud mais avec un thème comme flamme, je ne pouvais pas résister ! Voici ton drabble Albus/Severus. J'avoue avoir commencer à m'orienter vers la demande que fait Albus à Severus lorsqu'il lui demande de le tuer pour éviter Drago de le faire mais aussi à cause de la bague des Gaunt mais les mots ne venaient pas donc... J'espère que cela te satisfera, ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais c'est ce qui m'est venu. La relation de Dumbledore et de Rogue est vraiment indescriptible et complexe (comme eux), c'est de la confiance, du suggestif et ce n'est pas des rapports démonstratifs, loin de là. Je suis sûre qu'ils s'apprécient, autant Rogue que Dumbledore mais ils ne le montreront pas. Au fil des années, Rogue commence à considérer Albus comme un protéteur, un précepteur mais il n'y a pas de marques d'afection, juste une énorme confiance. Voilà comment je le vois... Bonne lecture :)

* * *

L'homme s'immobilisa devant le marbre sans même regarder l'épitaphe. Pour quoi faire ? Un nom ne définit pas une personne et certainement pas lui. Il était une personne complexe et singulière que personne ne connaissait vraiment. Lui, peut-être le mieux. Albus n'était pas tout blanc mais il avait cette sagesse qu'aucun autre n'avait. Pourtant cette pureté lui manquait, ses paroles dont il se moquait, ainsi que l'espérance du vieil homme. Peut-être parce que sa blancheur faisait lentement disparaitre sa noirceur, que son aura bienveillante l'enveloppait pour panser ses blessures et parce que sans lui, il était effroyablement seul.


	82. Chapter 82

**Titre : Trucs**

**Personnages : James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter**

* * *

**Drabble écrit dans le cadre des 24h du FOF sur le thème "truc". Bon anniversaire au forum ! Si vous voulez plus de précisions sur ce forum, m'envoyer un méssage privé :)**

**Il est la suite de To be or not to be (in love), le 46eme drabble:)**

**Merci à Penny, au début j'étais comme toi, au point de vue des drabbles, mais j'y ai pris goût et j'adore en écrire, mais si tu préfères les OS n'hésite pas à regarder mon profil ! :) En tous cas merci d'avoir signalé ta présence cela fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Clina : Merci merci ;) Voici ta perfusion ! Beau jeu de mots d'ailleurs (bon pas le temps de m'étaler, ma soeur me presse alors ^^)**

* * *

James Potter était assis devant sa sœur qui lui dit :

« Explique.

- Eh bien, j'ai un truc dans le ventre quand je la vois.

- Un truc ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui un truc. Je sais pas moi, ça fait comme les feux d'artifices d'Oncle George et des machins qui papillonnent.

- Machins, trucs, de mieux en mieux.

- Comment dire, j'ai le cœur qui bat fort, les yeux pétillants, les mains moites et j'ai ces drôles de trucs qui me tordent le ventre. »

Lily resta silencieuse, réfléchissant.

« Alors je suis amoureux ou pas ?

Elle sourit mystérieusement et répondit :

« Je crois surtout Jamesounet, que tu es foutu ! »


	83. Chapter 83

**Titre : Bavardages**

**Personnages : Fred& George Weasley ; Dolores Ombrage **

* * *

**Drabble écrit dans le cadre des 24h du FOF, à découvrir pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, sur le thème "Bavardages"**

**Avouez, on la déteste tous ! ;D Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Messieurs Weasley, cessez immédiatement vos bavardages !

- Nous nous demandions juste, Professeur Ombrage comment votre derrière rentrait dans votre tailleur si serré…

- Alors, continua George, comme les élèves dévoués que nous sommes, nous voudrions vous aider à vous décoincer un peu. »

Fred leva sa baguette et jeta un sort. Ombrage gonfla, gonfla, jusqu'à exploser. Son tailleur rose se déchira et elle se retrouva en petite tenue, toujours aussi rose et elle hurla. Les jumeaux s'enfuirent, un grand sourire aux lèvres puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils se tapèrent dans la main fièrement et joyeusement.

« Bien joué Gred !

- Bien joué Forge ! »


	84. Chapter 84

**Titre : Mauvais Rêve**

**Personnages : Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**

* * *

**Drabble écrit pour les 24h du FOF, sur le thème "Rêve" :)**

**Clina, je réponds à ta demande inconsciemment, mais j'en suis heureuse :) Oui j'étais d'humeur rieuse en écrivant les deux précedent drabble, mais il faut dire que je les adore les jumeaux et même si voir le film avec "la scène" m'a foutu une sacré claque, j'avais besoin de décompresser donc... Bonne lecture alors ! :)**

**Merci comme toujours à ceux qui me suivent, ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous suivez Amour à Profusion (avec plus ou moins d'entrain mais... N'est-ce pas Clina ;))**

* * *

Il attrapa doucement la main de Lily et déclara :

" Je suis désolé, je t'en prie crois-moi.

- Tu m'as blessée Severus. Je ne te croyais pas capable de me dire une chose pareille.

- Potter m'a poussé à bout.

- Tu as choisi le mal Severus, peu importe ce qu'a fait James ou non.

- Lily pardonne-moi !"

Mais brusquement elle lui fut arracher et le rire de Potter résonna en lui. Il se réveilla soudainement, en sueur, paniqué. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un fichu mauvais rêve. Il se maudit tandis qu'une larme coulait me long de sa joue.

" Lily..."


	85. Chapter 85

**Titre : Son plus beau rêve.**

**Personnages : Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Double Drabble ;)**

**Eh oui le baiser tant attendu du film, lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés la salle a fait : Enfin ! Et cela m'a fait rire ^^ So Enjoy !**

**PS : le titre me laisse un sentiment de déjà-vu si j'ai déjà nommé un drabble ainsi dites le moi que je le change...**

* * *

Il ferma les yeux et ne contrôla plus rien. Ses lèvres bougeaient sur les siennes et ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa chevelure chocolat. Son cœur battit plus vite alors que sa bouche dévorait celle d'Hermione, tendrement, amoureusement. Tout était bien plus beau, bien plus vrai et magique que dans ses rêves. Il l'embrassait, enfin ! Après tout ce temps à l'aimer en secret, en redoutant qu'elle n'en aimer un autre. Il avait eu si peur. Il caressa sa taille, un peu maladroitement et la serra plus fort contre lui. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et elle rit. Son rire l'envouta et l'entraina lui aussi dans un éclat plein de gaieté et de délivrance. Il l'aimait tant. Et ce bonheur qui le submergeait, il était bien plus puissant que dans ses rêves. Hermione aurait dit : Fais de ta vie un rêve, et d'un rêve, une réalité. Mais il n'était pas Hermione et ce qu'il comptait pour lui plus que n'importe quelle phrase, était d'avoir sa main dans la sienne, son regard ambré accroché dans le sien, et de l'avoir, elle, à lui, pour lui. Parce qu'elle était, en dépit de toutes choses, son plus beau et unique rêve...


	86. Chapter 86

**Titre : L'envol de l'Ange**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

**En vérité j'ai écrit ce drabble en pensant que c'était Drago mais n'ayant aucune indications sur qui parle vous pouvez très bien vous imaginer Ron, Harry (même si je suis moins fan), Blaise ou Fred peu importe, faites-vous plaisir, c'est tout ce qui compte ! :)**

* * *

Sa main tomba, ses veines se gelèrent, son cœur cessa de battre et ses yeux s'immobilisèrent. Elle était morte. Il n'osait y croire, après tout ce qu'il avait fait avec elle, pour elle. Et tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, elle et personne d'autre, qu'il ne voyait pas son futur sans elle. Mais il était trop tard. Son regard ambré s'était éteint, son sourire rassurant et jovial s'était figé et lentement ses membres refroidissaient. Ses cheveux miel entouraient son visage comme une auréole... L'auréole d'un ange qui avait désormais rejoint le ciel.


	87. Chapter 87

**Titre : Bonheur crepusculaire. **

**Personnages : Victoire et Teddy Lupin**

* * *

**You're really lucky you know ? ;) Because I'm in England right now so... Enjoy your self !**

**Thanks to Wizette ! To A Smiling Cat ! To Julia Erwelin ! To Mathilde D, to CarmellaD'Winter and of course to Clina ! :D**

* * *

Le soleil tombait doucement, emportant avec lui sa chaleur, sa lumière et le beau dégradé orangé du soir. Il disparut dans les profondeurs de la mer, sublimement. La blonde sourit à l'éclat des derniers rayons sur le diamant qu'elle portait à son doigt. Elle sentit une douce caresse sur sa peau et des baisers dans le cou. Elle entrapercu la chevelure bleue de son mari et poussa un soupir de contentement. On ne pouvait pas etre plus heureuse qu'elle l'était en cet instant. Elle était devenue Mrs. Victoire Lupin et rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec cela ! Un bonheur à l'état pur.


	88. Chapter 88

**Titre : Alcool, liberté, sensualité**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy**

* * *

**Comme vous le savez (ou non ... Je viens de l'apprendre) Amy Winehouse est décédée, alors voilà le pre;ier drabble concernant l'alcool, ses dangers, ... Alors surtout ne gachez pas votre vie pour des conneries comme cela. Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous laisse lire tranquillement ;)**

**Clina, un peu de sensualité pour toi ;)**

* * *

Elle sentit une main se poser dans son dos et se déhancha , le collant à elle. Elle se ficait de ce qu'on pouvait penser. L'alcool lui offrait la liberté rêvée. Elle sourit, euphorique, et se retourna, se retrouvant face à un beau garçon blond et finement musclé. Elle plongea dans son regard azur et il la prit par la taille, la faisant danser contre lui. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure et leva la tête. Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa fiévreusement, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, les gonflant de plaisir.

" J'ai envie de toi Hermione.

Si tu savais combien."


	89. Chapter 89

**Titre : Tentatives de séductions**

**Personnages : Fred Weasley & Hermione Granger.**

**Ecchymose revient enfin en force après trois semaines de vacances au soleil. Ne croyez pas pour autant que je vous ai oublié, loin de là. Pour recommencer la publication, voici un octodrabble que j'ai écrit après avoir lu (pour la enième fois) mon classique favoris :) Bonne lecture !**

**Les (nombreux) autres arriveront demain et les jours qui suivront, environ deux par deux :)**

**Clina, j'espère que cela te feras revivre ! ;)**

* * *

Fred descendit l'escalier du Terrier, déterminé. Il la voulait, il l'aurait. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à son charme. Il se planta alors devant elle alors qu'elle bouquinait, prit une pose sexy et toussota en préparation d'une voix rauque et sensuelle qui la ferait fondre.

" Mia."

Il posa son regard mielleux sur ses traits fins et délicats et fut surpris de son manque de réaction.

" Hermione.

- Recule Fred, ne vois-tu pas que je lis."

Sa voix posée et stricte était sans détour. Dépité, il quitta la cuisine. Mais il reprit confiance. Il l'aurait, promesse de Weasley !

* * *

Elle lisait désormais sur le canapé et il décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'admirant consciencieusement.

" J'ai toujours aimé la manière dont tes doigts se crispent lorsque tu es emportée dans l'histoire et submergées par les sentiments des personnages.

- Frédéric Weasley, j'allais lire la réplique d'Elisabeth où elle explique à Darcy qu'il est le dernier homme qu'elle consentirait à épouser. Le paroxysme du discours n'était qu'à une ligne et toi, tu me parles de mes doigts ! Fuis Fred si tu ne veux pas finir en patacitrouille !"

Oh Merlin, elle le tuerait !

* * *

Il sortit de la cuisine, de la farine un peu partout sur lui et se dit qu'ainsi elle ne pourrait que flancher et viendrait lui lécher le visage, appelée par des désirs sensuels profonds.

" Hermione, cela te dirais de faire des muffins avec moi ?"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur et elle leva la tête.

" Tu es désespérant Fred. Et la réponse est non.

- Allez je suis sûr que tu en rêves !

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, la seule chose que je désire, c'est de finir mon roman. Donc la réponse reste inchangée, c'est non !"

Finalement, le suicide était également une possibilité.

* * *

Le roux s'agenouilla devant elle et murmura :

" Vous êtes trop généreuse pour vous jouer de moi. Si vos sentiments sont les mêmes qu'au printemps dernier, dites-le moi tout de suite... un mot de vous, et je n'aborderai plus jamais ce sujet.

- Nom d'un Calamar Géant, Fred ! Tu viens de gâcher tout le suspense.

- Mais quel suspense ? C'est la cinquième fois en une semaine que tu le lis Hermione !"

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait désormais mort et enterré. Cette fois, ce fut la brune qui partit, vexée et furieuse.

* * *

" Je t'en prie, excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais tu ne comprends pas. Cela fait des semaines, des mois que j'essaye de te conquérir et j'ai l'impression de ne pas te faire plus d'effet qu'une courge t'en ferait. Je ne sais plus quoi inventer, et pourtant tu m'inspires Hermione. Ton regard, ton parfum m'inspirent... Mais là...

- Mais là tu ne sais pas quoi faire et je te rassure moi non plus.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

- Je suis libre de mes actes Fred, merci bien."

Vexé lui aussi, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Sur son lit, Hermione réfléchissait quand soudain l'évidence lui apparut. Elle se précipita dans la chambre du jumeau et déclara :

" C'était une déclaration d'amour !

- Bravo Sherlock, bonne déduction.

- Je suis confuse, je n'avais pas compris, c'était pour moi si impensable. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que tu m'aimais, moi. Je veux dire, tu es si...

- S'il te plait tais-toi, je ne préfère pas entendre cela."

Elle se tut alors et se dirigea vers la porte, la mine tristement défaite, l'ouvrit et sortit.

" Tu es si inatteignable Fred." murmura-t-elle.

* * *

La lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé et la brune, se décida d'agir en Gryffondor. Il était temps de lui avouer la vérité.

La chaleur empêchait le roux de dormir depuis des heures et il se dit qu'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il s'était donner jusqu'à aujourd'hui et la journée n'était pas encore fini.

Le palier grinça sous ses pas et elle retint sa respiration. Une silhouette venait d'apparaitre.

Il la reconnut immédiatement avec sa chevelure de lionne et il s'avança vers elle.

Elle la détailla et son identité la frappa soudainement.

" Fred."

* * *

Il ne sut que dire à l'entente de son murmure, ouvrit pourtant la bouche et elle y posa un doigt. Elle sembla réfléchir puis chuchota :

" Je ne suis pas très douée pour cela alors voilà."

Elle se mît sur la pointe des pieds et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Reprenant conscience, il répondit tendrement au baiser. Ses lèvres s'accrochèrent aux siennes, sa peau nue se colla à la sienne et son parfum se mélangea au sien. Il touchait le Paradis. Elle était enfin à lui. Il la serra et elle murmura, haletante :

" Je t'aime aussi Fred."


	90. Chapter 90

**Titre : No Air**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger**

**Inspiration : No Air, Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown, reprise par Glee**

**Allez, j'vous en mets un deuxième, ça ne coute rien et ça vous fait plaisir ;) Enjoy !**

* * *

Il parcourut la bibliothèque, le cœur battant et s'agenouilla près d'elle, sous son regard surpris :

" Tu m'as demandé de te laisser, mais je ne peux pas. Parce que tu es mon air, celui dont j'ai besoin pour vivre. Et je suis bien trop égoïste pour me passer de la chose qui m'aide à continuer de vivre, chaque jour un peu plus. Tu m'es vitale alors je t'en prie, garde moi avec toi. Et puis, parce que je t'aime."

Loin derrière lui, Madame Pince bouillonnait rageusement. Hermione sourit et attrapa sa main, l'entrainant avec elle. Il l'avait dit, enfin !


	91. Chapter 91

**Titre : Nostalgie**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley (nommé)**

**Clina, cela fait tant de bien d'avoir à nouveau de tes reviews ! Moi aussi cela m'avait manqué de poster, pas d'Internet pendant un mois... J'ai failli mourir... Allez j'exagère mais tout de même, être de retour ca fait du bien ! :) J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à écrire le Fred & Hermione, le tact, elle ne connait pas ;) Et oui, je n'avais pas si attention que ça mais effectivement hier était un jour plein de prétendants pour notre chère Mademoiselle Granger ;) Allez bonne lecture ! :) Avec toute mon affection.**

**MlleLia : Non malheuresement pas d'Astoria&Drago aujourd'hui mais un Ron&Hermione, ça me pardonne ? (Dis oui, dis oui) Et demain, un Rose&Scorius au programme ! (Allez, là tu ne peux pas me dire non ;p) Si jamais cela t'interresse, Il suffit d'un sourire, que j'écris est une fiction sur Astoria et Drago alors n'hésite pas ! :) En tous cas merci pour tes deux reviews, cela fait très plaisir !**

* * *

Ses doigts caressèrent le bois du meuble alors que son regard était perdu ailleurs. Dans ses souvenirs qui revenaient brutalement. Elle laissa échapper une larme qui vint s'écraser sur le piano. Elle repensa aux battements de son cœur ce soir-là, si forts, à lui évidement et à cette mélodie. La Lettre à Élise. Elle l'avait tant aimé, Ron... Chaque jour le vide en elle était un peu plus important. Elle devait laisser la poussière recouvrir les vestiges de son passé, et lentement, faire disparaitre son image de sa mémoire. Ses traits, sa voix, sa présence, les plonger à jamais dans l'oubli.


	92. Chapter 92

**Titre : Coeur d'artichaut**

**Personnages : Lily Evans & James Potter**

**Ah, torturer un peu James m'avait manqué ! Enjoy ! :D **

**PS : Le compte en est ou ? Evans : 36 / Potter : 0 ? ;P**

* * *

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'offrir ton cœur ? Je serais doux, tendre et prévenant. Oh Lily, dis-moi oui."

Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur puis vainqueur quand il vit celui de sa dulcinée. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'était que malice. D'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaitre un artichaut et délicatement, l'ouvrit, prenant son cœur puis le posant dans la main tendue du brun. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

" Et surtout, n'oublie pas de le mettre dans l'huile, c'est encore meilleur !"

Et elle le planta là, resplendissante de fierté. Et tac Potter !


	93. Chapter 93

**Titre : Bonheur incomparable**

**Personnages : Harry & Ginny Potter **

**J'ai longtemps hésité sur Ginevra ou Ginny mais je me suis dis que pour Harry, Ginny resterait toujours Ginny, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé Ginevra alors pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ? :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Merci Clina pour ta review, je suis comme toujours, très heureuse que mes drabbles te plaisent autant et j'espère que celma continuera ! :) Parce que je pense que c'est parti pour durer, bientot cent drabbles ! :D**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes, et à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris :)**

* * *

Je te regarde, l'eau turquoise ondulant sur ta peau, créant des milliers de reflets. Tu te tournes et me sourit, plus belle que jamais et je sais en cet instant que j'ai eu raison de m'être un genou à terre et de te demander ta main. Parce que tu es la femme de ma vie.

Ton regard s'illumine, devinant mes pensées et plonge dans l'émeraude du mien. Je me lève et te rejoins dans la mer cristaline, emprisonne ton visage et capture tes lèvres. Je ne peux pas être plus heureux, car tu es là, avec moi, Ginny Molly Potter.


	94. Chapter 94

**Titre : La Ruse Made In Weasley **

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

**Ne vous y trompez pas, j'adore Severus Rogue ) Et plus encore Rose&Scorpius ! :D **

**MlleLia, voici ton drabble ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Rose jeta involontairement la patte de lézard dans le chaudron qui explosa à la seconde suivante.

" Miss Weasley, vous êtes désespérante, prononça le professeur qui aurait pu être le fils de Rogue. Je suis désolé de vous infliger cela Mr. Malefoy, mais je vous serais reconnaissant d'apprendre à cette stupidité ambulante l'art des potions.

- Bien Monsieur."

Rose extérieurement impassible, sautait mentalement de joie. Elle s'imaginait déjà, embrassant fiévreusement Scorpius, des heures durant, assise sur une des tables de la salle. Qui avait dit que les Weasley ne pouvaient pas être rusés ?


	95. Chapter 95

**Titre : Tout pour toi, Lily**

**Personnages : James, Albus & Lily Potter**

**Un drabble qui me tient à coeur parce que je suis grand-soeur et que j'adore ma toute petite soeur :) Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Harry, fier et grisé par la joie d'être à nouveau père, fit entrer ses fils dans la chambre de Ginny qui allaitait Lily, encore un peu fatiguée mais parfaitement heureuse.

« James, Albus, je vous présente votre petite sœur. »

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent timidement et leur mère leur sourit tendrement.

Le bébé ouvrit les yeux, et découvrant son merveilleux regard azur pailleté d'émeraude, James se promit de la protéger envers et contre tout et Albus sut au moment où la petite rousse attrapa son doigt dans sa minuscule main, qu'il l'aimerait plus que tout et à jamais.


	96. Chapter 96

**Titre : Rien que le silence**

**Personnages : Fred Weasley & Angelina Johnson**

**Merci Dobbymcl pour ta review :) Contente que tu aimes et que tu profites de mes drabbles ;)**

**Clina : Je te pardonne ce jour sans review ;) N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont mignon hein, Rose et Scorpius, comme je les aime ! ;D Ah le 100eme, je sens une petite pression tout de suite, il va falloir quelque chose de grandiose ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

« Fred ! »

Le cri retentit comme une supplique mais elle, ne voyait que son corps tomber comme au ralenti. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer, se précipita à ses côtés et il ébaucha un sourire.

« Angelina.

- Oh Fred ne me laisse pas.

- Il faut que tu promettes ma chérie.

- Tais-toi, c'est à toi de me le promette.

- Jure-moi de vivre et d'être heureuse.

- Fred…

- Jure.

- Je te le promets de tout mon cœur. »

Il lui offrit un ultime regard, une déclaration silencieuse et son âme le quitta. Dans l'anarchie, elle n'entendait rien d'autre que le silence de son absence.


	97. Chapter 97

**Titre : Aspiration**

**Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, une inspiration subite alors que nous étions sur les routes de Sicile. Enjoy ! :)**

**Clina : J'ai l'impression de me répéter depuis tout ce temps mais je dois te dire encore merci de me lire, d'apprécier, de commenter cela me fait chaud au coeur à chaque fois, parfois rire, sourire. Alors merci mille fois et j'essayerai pour toi ainsi que pour tous mes autres lecteurs de vous faire un 100 eme drabbles grandiose :) Autant que je le peux, du moins ) Est-ce que cela te dérangerais de lire Insomnie, un OS écrit pour une des nuits du Forum Francophone et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses car pour l'instant je n'ai aucune review ^^ Ce serait adorable, mais bien sur tu es libre de le faire ou non. Il s'agit d'un Rose&Scorpius, si cela peut faire pencher la balance ;p**

**Merci aux anonymes et à tous ceux qui me suivent ! :)**

**Allez je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Angelina Johnson & Fred Weasley**

Sentir la brise légère sur ma peau, la chaleur du soleil sur mes paupières, le parfum des citronniers m'enveloppant, le chant des cigales me berçant et ta main dans la mienne.

Voici à quoi j'aspirais, voici ce que je ne pourrais avoir, car tu es parti Fred.

* * *

**Teddy Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin**

Etre dans vos bras, faire votre fierté.

Illuminer vos visages d'un sourire, grandir à vos cotes, me métamorphoser.

Vous donner de l'amour, en recevoir aussi.

Et tout simplement être votre fils.

Voici à quoi j'aspirais, voici ce que je ne pourrais avoir, car vous êtes partis, Papa, Maman.


	98. Chapter 98

**Titre : Fausse maladresse**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott**

**Je t'avais promis une suite Clina, mettant en scène la naissance de l'amour, l'attirance qui les lient et cela m'était sorti de la tête je l'avoue, mais le voilà ! :) Est-ce que tu te souviens, Hermione bousculait Théo (ou peut-être se mettait-il exprès en travers de son chemin ;p) dans un couloir faisant tomber ses livres ? **

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Hermione rejoignait la Grande Salle quand elle aperçut le groupe le plus redouté de Serpentard. Sans ralentir, Drago Malefoy sortit sa baguette et allait lui lancer un sort cuisant sans qu'elle puisse se protéger quand un des garçons le bouscula en chutant et fit tomber sa baguette.

" Pardon, j'ai trébuché.

- Apprend à marcher Nott !" s'emporta-t-il.

Mais Theodore, indifférent, l'observait elle. Plongeant dans son regard, elle le remercia. Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent imperceptiblement en un sourire timide et Hermione sentit son cœur tambouriner. Elle s'enfuit, des papillons se joignant au sentiment troublant qui l'habitait.


	99. Chapter 99

**Titre : Echo**

**Personnages: Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

* * *

**Pline84** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup (je me répète) touché ! D'abord cela me fait très plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice :) Je sais que les Drabbles n'ont pas des millions de fans car trop courts, je suis donc ravie que cela te plaise. Moi aussi j'étais tombée par hasard sur un recueil de Drabbles, et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire alors je suis contente que tu en prennes en les lisant ! :) Ensuite, c'est un beau défi que tu me donnes, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas proposé de couple et cela va me pousser encore plus. Déjà que j'ai la pression pour le centième qui doit etre génial ;) Non je le ferais avec plaisir mais j'avoue que le personnage d'Aurora Sinistra m'est étranger mais justement c'est bien, après tout dans le résumé je parle de tous les personnages ^^  
Je te remercie à nouveau pour tes deux reviews et aussi pour ton ajout en favoris :)  
Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Severus, bizarrement car il est assez taciturne mais j'aime son caractère complexe, secret et torturé ^^

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : Le prochain ne sera pas avant jeudi car je part chez ma grand-mère qui n'a pas d'ordinateur (enfin si, mais sans Internet^^) cela me laissera me temps de vous écrire un superbe 100ème Drabble ! :)**

* * *

Tu me regardes, je te regarde.

Tu me souris et je te réponds.

Tu me fais un clin d'œil, je rougis.

Tu dis que tu me trouve belle, je deviens écrevisse.

Tu ris et je me sens gênée.

Tu me caresses la joue et j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Tu devines mes pensées et comble le vide entre nous.

Tout devient flou, incohérent, je n'arrive plus à penser.

Encore moins à contrôler mon corps qui s'embrase.

Tu me chuchotes que tu m'aimes et là je sais.

« Je t'aime aussi Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy.

Cela tombe bien, ma Rose. »


	100. Chapter 100

**Titre : Anniversaire**

**Voilà le 100eme Drabble, ou décadrabble :) Je suis désolée d'être en retard mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver un moment pour recopier mes textes sur l'ordinateur... Vous êtes extraordinnaires, j'espère que vous continuerez à lire Amour à Profusion, je n'espérais pas tant en commençant ce recueil et je peux vous dire combien je vous suis reconnaissante de me donner cette envie d'écrire, cette passion :) Un bisou à vous tous, mes chers lecteurs. En espérant que vous aimerez, bon Anniversaire et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Alastor Maugrey **

Nymphadora passa la porte des Dursley quand elle se stoppa et fit face à Maugrey.

« Je voulais te dire…commença-t-elle.

- Ne perdons pas de temps Tonks. »

Elle rougit et entra gênée sans avoir eu l'occasion de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Il la regarda de dos et ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraitre un sourire. Le jeune Weasley avait intérêt de la protéger parce qu'il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Cette petite l'adoucissait. Il rit derechef en pensant qu'il avait lui-même failli à sa règle, et qu'il avait en ses côtés bien trop baissé sa vigilance !

* * *

**Aberforth Dumbledore**

Le vieil homme débarqua sur l'ilot et s'avança silencieusement vers le sommet. Il se trouva bientôt devant l'immense tombe de pierre blanche et se recueilli. Nulle larme, nul sanglot. Rien qu'un serrement au cœur au souvenir de cet homme, de ce frère qu'il avait autrefois aimé. Et un sentiment d'abandon, de vide qu'il ressentait. L'absence de la rassurante présence de ce grand-frère protecteur. Quelque chose comme de la nostalgie. 114 années passées ensemble et aujourd'hui plus rien.

« Joyeux anniversaire Albus. »

* * *

**Tom Elvis Jédusor**

Derrière les barreaux de la fenêtre de l'orphelinat, le garçon regardait les passants de la rue londonienne. Il pensa à son père qui pouvait être l'un d'eux, à sa mère dont il ne savait rien et surtout à cette solitude qui était sa seule et unique compagne. Cette rage aussi qu'il contenait en lui, qui se mêlait à une frayeur sans pareil. Une minuscule larme vint couler sur la joue de Tom. Une larme de désarroi, de peur et de profonde amertume. Cela faisait désormais onze ans qu'il était seul, oh oui, terriblement seul.

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter**

Il descendit les marches de l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine. Toutes les discussions se turent quand soudain sa mère s'approcha de lui et lui dit joyeusement :

« Bon anniversaire mon petit trésor ! »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, belle et épanouie, vers son père qui le regardait fièrement, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, vers son frère qui se moquait gentiment de lui, vers sa sœur qui sautillait gaiement et il se dit qu'il était véritablement chanceux d'avoir une famille si aimante et que pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait, car elle resterait à jamais son plus beau cadeau.

* * *

**Androméda & Ted Tonks**

C'était le premier anniversaire qu'elle passait loin de sa famille, reniée. Mais malgré cela elle ne regrettait pas son geste. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et Ted s'approcher, un plateau plein de victuailles et elle rit en voyant sa chevelure en pétard, presque carbonisée. En la voyant se moquer de lui, il tenta de s'expliquer :

« Disons que j'ai eu du mal avec le grille-pain. »

Il posa le plateau et la rejoignit sous les draps. Elle attrapa son visage et chuchota :

« Je t'aime.

- Je sais. »

Et il l'embrassa passionnément. Finalement, le petit-déjeuner pouvait bien attendre !

* * *

**Abraxas Malefoy**

Les mains dans le dos, Abraxas regardait son fils dans le couffin malachite. Un sourire fier sur les lèvres, il tendit lentement une main vers le bambin, frôla les courts et rares cheveux déjà blond platine, passa sur son nez droit, ses lèvres fines et son menton pointu, héritage de nombreuses générations de Malefoy. Son sourire se transforma en un sourire de pure joie, sincère mais toujours discret. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, sa femme l'observait, heureuse et avec une tendresse très peu dissimulée murmura :

« Joyeux Anniversaire mon chéri. »

* * *

**Poppy Pomfresh**

La vieille femme contourna un lit, tira le rideau et s'approcha de son bureau où étaient éparpillés multiples remèdes, pommades et dossiers. Sur l'un des côtés du meuble, était posé un imposant bouquet glissé dans un vase de cristal. Un sanglot s'échappa de Poppy en pensant qu'aucune autre fleur n'y serait mise année après année et qu'aujourd'hui il aurait dû compter cinquante-huit coquelicots éternels et non pas seulement cinquante-sept. Mais Albus était mort et Pompom se retrouvait sans le regard malicieux de son cher directeur, sans ses discours pacifiques, sans ses cadeaux,… sans lui tout simplement.

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney & Aurora Sinistra**

La professeur de divination vagabondait lorsqu'elle croisa sa collègue. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'arrêta.

« Oh Merlin, Aurora !

- Quoi donc Sybille ?

- Je vois… Je vois que vous allez finir vieille fille.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer mais vous avez aujourd'hui même cinquante-cinq ans et aucun prétendant ! »

Et alors que Trelawney s'écriait qu'elle allait finir complétement seule, la professeur d'astronomie partit un sourire fier aux lèvres. Certes Aurora n'était pas un canon de beauté mais elle ne sortait pas à tout va des prédictions à deux noises. Vieille folle va !

* * *

**Charity Burbage**

La professeur d'Etude des Moldus était suspendue en l'air, au-dessus de la table de bois sombre de Manoir des Malefoy.

« Severus, je t'en prie. »

Elle croisa son regard onyx mais il le détourna immédiatement. Elle se souvenait pourtant de sa chaleur quand il l'avait posé sur elle alors qu'elle remerciait Minerva pour son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il l'avait déshabillé du regard, voulant être discret mais elle l'avait surpris sur sa hanche et il ne l'avait alors plus regardée. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, du moins elle croyait. Apparemment non…

« Avada Kedavra ! »

* * *

**Alicia Spinnet**

Alicia s'était toujours sentie complexée. Elle était bien moins jolie que Katie, moins intelligente qu'Angelina. C'est pourquoi elle était restée bouche bée en voyant arriver une rose rouge par hibou. Si sa peau n'avait pas été aussi sombre, elle serait surement de la couleur de la fleur. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard et le sourire timide d'Olivier Dubois. Il ouvrit les lèvres et articula une phrase qu'elle comprit plus que bien. Son cœur battait si fort, si vite et elle se dit que jamais son anniversaire n'avait été aussi beau.


	101. Chapter 101

**Titre : Détail**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

**Le 101eme est là ! :) Je suis fière de dire cela ) Avez-vous remarqué que chacun des drabbles du 100eme mettait en scène un personnages sur lequel je n'avais pas encore écrit ?**

**Merci à Clina pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas, je comptez rester encore un peu p Tente-t-on le 200eme ?**

**Merci à Pline84 qui m'a décortiqué et analysé chaque drabble ! Cela fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes encore et toujours à l'instar de Clina, après tout ce temps !**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à Elonore, une nouvelle revieweuse, c'a fait plaisir ! :)**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème « Détail » lors de la nuit du FOF du vendredi 2 Septembre.**

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un détail, tu disais. Que je sois ce qu'ils appellent « une sang-de-bourbe. Rien qu'un détail. Mais que je soit la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ? Un insignifiant détail ? Que je sois une Gryffondor ? Une fière rouge et or ?

Je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous Drago, je ne suis pas de ce monde, c'est le tien mais j'en suis loin…

Tous ces détails qui s'entassent en un tout… Ce tout est bien trop grand pour moi. Je suis lâche mais je ne veux pas de cette vie qui nous blessera tous les deux. Je suis désolée…


	102. Chapter 102

**Titre : Habitudes**

**Personnages : Le pairing est libre, à vous de choisir le cher et tendre de notre Hermione chérie ! :)**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème « Habitude » lors de la nuit du FOF du vendredi 2 Septembre.**

* * *

Sa manière de plisser les yeux quand elle n'assimile pas

Son sourire quand elle réussit.

Sa façon de s'emporter.

Sa manière de déguster des morceaux de chocolat en lisant.

Le regard qu'elle me lance quand elle veut que je l'embrasse.

Le bruit de langue qu'elle fait quand elle est jalouse.

Sa manie de se tordre les mains quand elle est gênée.

La voix qu'elle prend quand elle me dit : Je t'aime.

Le rouge de ses joues quand je lui réponds : Moi aussi.

Toutes ces choses, ces habitudes qui font que je l'aime.


	103. Chapter 103

**Titre : La voie des étoiles**

**Personnages : Severus Rogue & Aurora Sinistra**

**Voici ton drabble Pline84, en espérant qu'il te plaira ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent :)**

* * *

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Severus regardait au loin. Mais plus que la silhouette imposante du château, c'était les souvenirs qui occupaient son esprit. Un souvenir particulièrement… celui d'un évènement qui s'était déroulé ici-même. Il ne pouvait oublier le regard plein de gratitude et de confiance d'Albus. Il sentit une présence près de lui mais ne se retourna pas.

« Parfois il m'arrive d'être complètement perdue, et toujours, ce sont elles qui me guident. »

Il jeta un regard aux étoiles puis à Aurora.

« Et parfois c'est toi.

- Moi ? »

Elle sourit mystérieusement et silencieusement, s'en alla.


	104. Chapter 104

**Titre : Vent**

**Personnages : Xenophilus & Luna Lovegood**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème "Vent" lors de la nuit du FOF.**

**Clina, je serais ravie de te donner un coup de main ;) tant que l'inspiration ne me lâchera pas, je serais la alors espérons... (Je touche du bois). **  
**Aurora Sinistra est la professeur d'astronomie, open parle peu et on la voit peu alors je ne te blâme pas pour cet oubli. ;) **  
**Un POV Dravo ? Pourquoi pas, cela peut se faire :)... Les choses entre eux ne sont pas simples mais l'amour n'est-il pas une raison suffisante pour faire fit de tous ces détails et de les surmonter ? Telle est la question... **  
**J'étais sûre que tu choisirais Ron, cela ne m'étonne donc pas en somme ;) **  
**Bonne lecture et je suis sincèrement heureuse que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous. **

**Merci Pline84 pour ton ajout en favoris, ta presence et pour ta review :) heureuse que tu ai aimé le drabble bien qu'il ne soit pas super joyeux, mais c'est ce qui m'est venu... :) **

**Picotti : Un nouveau lecteur avec tant d'entrain, quel plaisir ! :D Inonde-moi de reviews je t'en prie ;) heureuse que mon recueil te plaise et ai trouvé un fan. Merci d'avoir comme té tant de drabbles, c'est agréable et cela me permet de savoir ce que tu aimes :) **  
**Pas fan des Dramiones ? Et les Rose/Scorpius ? **  
**Je retiens en tous cas : Remus ! **  
**Fred et George sont deux de mes chouchous alors j'espère que tu les aimes bien :) Et Ombrage, j'étais tellement frustrée devant le cinquième film que cela fait du bien de se venger un peu ! ^^ **  
**Je ne connais pas du tout Debout sur le Zinc alors ce n'est qu'une coïncidence involontaire.**  
**Je te remercie encore et encore, trop de réponses à te faire alors je m'en tiens la :) **  
**Ah oui, je poste plutôt régulièrement commetu pourras le remarquer et j'espère que la rentrée ne changera pas ça... **

**Quatre drabbles aujourd'hui, alors bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Du haut de la colline, j'inspirais profondément l'air automnal. Tu verras ma chérie, je te retrouverai. J'irai te chercher, te libérer de ces monstres qui ne connaissent pas cet élan protecteur qui vous prend quand on touche à sa petite fille. Les Lutins de Cornouaille m'aideront, ils m'ont déjà donné une piste.

Le vent me portera vers toi, ma Luna. Il ne me reste plus que toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas mon bébé. Je viendrai te sauver et je sais que tu n'as pas peur. Tu tiens cette force de ta mère. Le vent me portera...


	105. Chapter 105

**Titre : I'll Be Waiting**

**Personnages : Astoria Greengrass & Drago Malefoy**

**MlleLia voici ton drabble Astoria/Drago après du temps certes, mais je n'étais pas très inspirée et toutes mes tentatives allaient à la poubelle... J'espère que tu l'aimeras ! :) Et merci à la merveilleuse Adèle. **

* * *

L'odeur du Whisky que tu bois, ta barbe de quelques jours, ton regard perdu et fou, tout ceci je l'imagine bien, mais rien ne me décourage. La guerre a fait des ravages mais je serai patiente, je t'attendrai, toute ma vie s'il le fallait. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, tu es fait pour moi et je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. Je ne laisserai pas la cruauté de ce monde t'emmener loin de moi. Je serai forte. Tu verras, bientôt, tout ira bien mieux pour nous. Je te le promets.


	106. Chapter 106

**Titre : Petite vengeance entre époux**

**Personnages / Lily Evans & James Potter**

* * *

Lily un sourire timide sur les lèvres s'avança vers son mari qui se tourna vers elle.

" Il faut que je te parle James. Je crois, non j'en suis sûre, J'ai quelque chose dans le ventre.

- Tu veux dire... ?"

Surpris, il ne pût finir sa phrase et elle acquiesça.

" Oh Merlin ! Il faut que ce soit une fille. Je lui pendrai sa chambre en rose et... Oh Merlin !" répéta-t-il.

Elle attrapa ses mains et sourit malicieusement.

" Non je rigole, je viens seulement de manger une craquotte."

Cela lui apprendrait à lui faire croire n'importe quoi !


	107. Chapter 107

**Titre : Ne plus être seul**

**Personnages : Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin**

* * *

La nuit tombait doucement et la lune allait bientôt éclipser le soleil. Remus se retourna vers sa femme et la prit par les épaules.

" Dora je t'en prie, promet-moi de ne jamais me laisser te faire du mal."

Elle hocha la tête et il l'embrassa furtivement.

" Je serais là demain matin."

Il se retourna après un regard tendre et elle retenu une larme. Elle voudrait tant pouvoir l'aider, être là pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Lui faire savoir qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Elle toucha son ventre et sourit. Non ça, il ne serait pas seul.


	108. Chapter 108

**Titre : Un parapluie et un baiser mouillé**

**Personnages : Ginny Weasley & Blaise Zabini**

**Désolée de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt, ceci s'explique par un manque de temps et une fatigue déjà importante en cette rentrée scolaire. J'ai des horaires pas possibles et un nombre de travail non négligeable, cependant je vous promets de me rattraper et d'essayer de reprndre mon rythme.**

**Merci à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews, Picotti, je me doutais que cela allait te plaire ;) Clina, merci pour ta longue et adorable review, comme toujours tu me donnes le sourire et sais trouver les mots :) MlleLia, ne t'en fais pas ce n'était pas un tracas. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! :)**

* * *

La pluie tombait sur Londres, violente et glaçante. Trempée jusqu'aux os, Ginny se maudissait d'avoir oublié sa baguette. Soudainement, elle ne sentit plus d'eau et leva les yeux, découvrant un parapluie noir. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut un grand métisse.

" Weasley, je te salue.

- Zabini.

- Belle soirée, non ?

- Si tu essayes d'être drôle, c'est raté.

- Vraiment ? Je me sentais tellement heureux soudainement.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis, il transplana, un sourire sur les lèvres, lui laissant pour seul souvenir de son passage, son parapluie et un baiser mouillé.


	109. Chapter 109

**Titre : Blague de Blondes**

**Personnages : Ron Weasley & Gabrielle Delacour**

* * *

**Je passe en coup de vent alors je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder mais comme toujours, merci à tous ! :)**

**En ce moment je l'avoue, l'inspiration n'est pas ma meilleure amie et elle semble me délaisser mais j'essaye tout de même de vous offrir des drabbles agréables et potables. J'espère que cela vous plaira. **

* * *

Ron, plein de courage décida de suivre les conseils de son meilleur ami.

« Eh Gabrielle, tu sais comment on noie une blonde ? En collant un miroir au fond d'une piscine ! »

Il s'esclaffa et après avoir roulé des yeux, elle partit.

Harry le rejoignit et le roux l'interrogea.

« Tu m'avais dit d'être drôle.

- Je ne crois pas que les blagues de blondes la fassent rire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Probablement parce qu'elle est blonde, dit Hermione

- Oh… »

Ses amis passèrent un bras sur ses épaules et lui sourirent.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Espérons. »


	110. Chapter 110

**Titre : Sous toutes les coutures**

**Personnages : Blaise Zabini & Luna Lovegood.**

* * *

**Oui encore Blaise c'est vrai, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher... **

* * *

Blaise regardait d'un air rêveur le petit bout de femme qu'était Luna Lovegood. Elle le passionnait. Totalement, irrémédiablement. Par tout ce qu'elle faisait. Le toucher légers de ses doigts sur les murs. La cambrure de son dos. Ses pieds délicats sautillant sur les dalles. Les vagues ensoleillées de sa chevelure ondulant à chaque mouvement, si envoutantes. Et ses yeux... Ce lac profond et captivant...

" Merlin, elle me fait chavirer, elle est si..."

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

" Tout bonnement ridicule.

- Et si renversante, murmura-t-il. Si magique, sous toutes les coutures."


	111. Chapter 111

**Titre : Ralentir le temps**

**Personnages : Neville Londubat & Luna Lovegood**

**Merci, mille fois merci à vous tous de me soutenir, de me donner tant envie d'écrire et de poster. C'est pour vous, enjoy ! :)**

**Bientôt je posterai un OS sur Grey's Anatomy, sur le thème Inspiration, si cela en attirent quelques uns ;)**

* * *

Il entendait distinctement les tic-tacs dans sa tête, faisant avancer l'heure bien plus vite qu'il ne le voulait. Cette heure était la dernière de toutes, dans quelques minutes ils en auraient tous fini avec Poudlard et ils s'en iraient vivre leur vie. Et il la perdrait. Il pourrait la revoir, mais il ne fallait pas trop se faire d'espoir, elle partirait, loin, découvrir de nouvelles espèces, rendre réalité des mythes. Neville se retrouverait sans elle, sans son soleil. Sans sa Luna. Il aurait voulu ralentir le temps et maudit la magie qui ne le pouvait. La sonnerie retentit. C'était la fin, la fin d'un rêve éveillé.


	112. Chapter 112

**Titre : Au péril de ma vie**

**Personnages : Théodore Nott & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Ah, je reconnais que je suis fière là, j'ai posté ! :D Votre soutien est génial, vous êtes géniaux, continuez ainsi ! :) Et bonne lecture bien sûr !**

* * *

La brûlure consumait tout mon être. Comme une morsure mortelle, elle me faisait délirer. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir mais mes membres ne répondaient plus.

« Traître ! »

La rage déformait le visage de mon géniteur.

« Comment as-tu osé Théodore ? »

Mais malgré l'atroce et aigue douleur qui m'envahissait, je ne pouvais regretter mon geste. Je l'avais sauvé, elle était libre. Je n'avais pu supporter la vue de son corps meurtri, ni le son de ses cris mélés à ses sanglots. Je ne sais si je survivrai, mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. _Adieu ma courageuse Hermione._


	113. Chapter 113

**Titre : Je vais te chercher, Chimène Badi.**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

**Merci à Clina et à Picotti pour leur soutien et leur présence même tardive, Picotti p Tant que tu es là et que tu apprécies :)**

**Me voici, me voilà ! Il faut que je m'oblige à écrire un drabble, malgré la fatigue, parce que j'aime ça et que je sais que vous êtes là, fans inconditionnels à m'attendre et à vous torturer en vous demandant si vous allé enfin pouvoir laissé épanouir ce sourire sur votre visage en voyant qu'un nouveau chapitre a «été posté. Allez, avouez, cela ne fait pas de mal ) Non, évidemment, je n'ai pas cette prétention typiquement Malfoyienne… Quoique… ^^ Enfin bref, que de bavardages, disons que je suis heureuse de poster ! :D Enjoy !**

* * *

Quand elle avait vu que la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée lui était revenue, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre. Avec la chute de Voldemort, les mangemorts étaient désormais pourchassés et elle aurait du savoir qu'il partirait. Mais elle le retrouverait. Elle irait où lui était. Elle le garderait, lui prouverait tout l'amour qu'elle voudrait lui donner. Elle ne pouvait oublier leurs baisers, leurs étreintes, ni la certitude de leur amour. Et pour cela elle le chercherait, et elle le trouverait.


	114. Chapter 114

**Titre : Terreur**

**Personnage : Remus Lupin (Nymphadora soupçonnée)**

**Je sais, ce drabble ne met pas totalement Remus, qui est pourtant un personnages que j'aime beaucoup, en valeur, mais ce sentiment, nous l'avons plus ou moins tous ressenti et à cet instant même le plus courageux des Hommes serait rien qu'une fraction de seconde perdu, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne vois pas Remus comme un peureux, loin de là, avec toutes les épreuves qu'il a endurées et surmontées mais la peur est un sentiment commun qui à nous comme à lui, nous fait perdre tous nos moyens. Voilà :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Désormais, il comprenait cette peur qui avait fait flancher tant d'Hommes. Celle qui avait poussé Peter à trahir James et Lily, celle que ressentait violemment Molly, celle qui avait amené Aberforth à vivre solitairement. Une crainte qui avait conduite Pétunia à detester son neveu. Ce sentiment indomptable, destructeur ou même mortel.

Debout, face au Mangemort qui tenait en joue sa femme, Remus avait peur, peur à en crever. Il devait être fort, courageux, réfléchi, actif, mais il ne pouvait pas. Plus fort que l'inquiétude, l'angoisse ou l'effroi, c'était la terreur qui l'immobilisait, une terreur sans nom.


	115. Chapter 115

**Titre : La fleur de l'âge**

**Personnages : Narcissa & Lucius Malefoy**

* * *

**Merci à Clina et Picotti qui me laissent des reviews encopurageante. Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise, j'aimais plutôt bien celui de Remus, tout comme j'aime celui-çi. Vraiment j'adore la beauté fragile qu'est Narcissa. **

**En espèrant que cela vous plaira, avec tout ma reconnaissance et mon affection, bonne lecture ! :)**

**PS : Lecrit j'ai vu il y a peu que tu m'avais ajouté en favoris il y a longtemps certes mais celà m'était sorti de la tête, et j'ai été d'autant plus ravie que j'adore Alea Jacta Est, d'ailleurs j'en profite que je trouve l'intrigue, les répliques et bien sûr mon Drago chéri géniallissime ! Bon je vais me faire étripée, je ne suis pas sencée le faire ici mais bon... ^^ **

* * *

Narcissa enleva l'orchidée de son chignon et le posa sur la commode ébène. Elle admira la magnificence éphémère de la fleur. Elle fanerait, et, à l'instar du phalaenopsis, sa beauté aussi disparaîtrait un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne pouvait lutter contre cela. Ni contre le regard de Lucius sur d'autres femmes.

Elle sentit des bras l'entourer et la serrer fort contre un corps chaud. Son mari souffla tendrement sur sa joue trempée et murmura :

« Jamais, mon éternel amour, l'une d'entre elles ne te remplacera. Et aucune ne sera plus belle que tu ne l'es pour moi. »


	116. Chapter 116

**Titre : La naissance d'une rose**

**Personnages : Ron & Rose Weasley**

* * *

**Merci à tous d'être là et pour vos reviews tellement gentilles et agréables :) **

**Picotti : Ton enthousiasme me fait grandement plaisir, espèrons que tu le garderas ! Bonne lecture :)**

**Clina : Ce couple est de loin l'un des favoris, bon c'est vrai j'en aime pas mal, de couples mais disons que celui-çi, ils sont tellement... beaux, dévastants, aimants... Je ferais tout pour te garder, toi et cet incroyable engoûement, loin d'être passager, qui me donne une joie indescriptible :)**

**Bref, Enjoy everyone !**

* * *

Ron, assis sur l'un des bancs du jardin regardait longuement les rosiers en fleurs. Sa femme en prenait tellement soin qu'elles éclataient de beauté. Fraîches, délicates, … magnifiques. Sur les pétales, quelques gouttes de rosée du matin n'avaient pas encore disparues. Un bouton, solitaire, n'avait pas encore éclos.

Il porta son attention sur cette minuscule fleur, si vulnérable et pourtant déjà piquante par ses épines. La voix d'Hermione murmura derrière lui :

« Un peu de patience, bientôt cette Rose éclora et elle sera la nôtre. »

Il porta son regard sur son ventre et rayonna de joie.


	117. Chapter 117

**Titre : Qui de nous deux ? -M- (Matthieu Chédid)**

**Personnages : Blaise Zabini & Daphnée Greengrass**

* * *

Je mords ta lèvre et tu t'accroches à moi violemment. Tu griffes mon dos et m'envoûte. Je m'accroche à tes reins et tu t'envoles, m'emportant avec toi.

Le sang perle, et d'un coup de langue, disparait. Tu m'appelles, sensuellement, désespérément. Et mon nom résonne inlassablement dans mes tympans. Blaise…Blaise…Blaise… Le tien reste accroché sur mes lèvres qui sont bien trop occupées à autre chose.

Tu aspires ma peau, la tire de tes dents, blanches, parfaites. J'incline ton visage, le dévore.

Je ne saurais dire, lequel de nous est le pire, et lequel aime l'un plus que l'autre.


	118. Chapter 118

**Titre : Et d'un seul toucher tu fais disparaître le reste.**

**Personnages / George Weasley & Angelina Johnson**

* * *

**Je te fais confiance Clina pour rester à mes côtés, me soutenir et me faire sourire :) Profite. **

**Alors là, Picotti tu me fais un grand plaisir ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu deviens accro ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Elle attrapa la main de George, meurtrie et ensanglantée et la posa doucement sur sa joue, chaude et pourtant trempée de larmes. Ce geste le réconforta et il se sentit soudainement plus léger, ce qui n'était pas aisé. Il était si grand, et son corps, son cœur lui semblaient si pesants qu'il se sentait accablé.

Mais ce toucher l'apaisa, le chamboula, si bien qu'il remercia celle qui le soulageait. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il ne fut pas surpris d'apercevoir une peau olivâtre. Ca ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre finalement. Juste elle, Angelina.


	119. Chapter 119

**Titre : Apparition merveilleuse**

**Personnages : Scorpius Malefoy & Rose Weasley**

* * *

**Picotti : :D Vraiment ça me fait tellement plaisir. En voici un nouveau, tout beau, tout frais ! **

**Clina : J'étais là, devant mon petit cahier et j'ai écrit George&Angelina, et là, comme par magie, cela s'est écrit comme ça, naturellement comme si on m'avait dicté les mots alors pourquoi te faire attendre ? :) Moi aussi, j'aime ce couple, réellement, je les trouve si beaux, si vrais, ils me redonnent de l'espoir... **

**Read, Enjoy & Review ;)**

* * *

Il ramassa quelques cailloux et les envoya un à un sur une des fenêtres de la maison. Il se sentait ridicule. Pourquoi utiliser des méthodes si moyenâgeuses ? Il aurait suffi de transplaner mais Rose lui avait formellement interdit. Sa mère avait activé un sort leur permettant de surveiller toutes les allées et venues faites par ce moyen et la belle rousse ne souhaitait surtout pas que son père le surprenne avec elle. Il jura, mais ses protestations disparurent soudainement à l'apparition de sa dulcinée. Elle était là, à la lucarne, en nuisette, fabuleuse, délicieusement jolie et il sourit. Oui, Scorpius était heureux, merveilleusement heureux.


	120. Chapter 120

**Titre : Comme une mélodie entêtante**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

**Vous êtes simplement incroyables ! Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais éprouver tant de bonheur en recevant des reviews mais c'est le cas ! Je voudrais remercier Pline84, Clina et Picotti des dizaines de fois. Pline ta review était tout bonnement incroyable, si encourageante. Merci ! :)**

* * *

Les chants de Noël s'évadaient de l'église, donnant à cette soirée un aspect magique et envoûtant. Sous les flocons blancs qui tombaient lentement de la voûte céleste, Hermione tournoyait. Une écharpe rouge et or autour du cou, les mains ouvertes vers le ciel, elle tournait. La tête inclinée, les yeux à demi-clos, Drago se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Il croisa son regard et y lu tout le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait et plus que tout, cet amour fort et indescriptible qu'elle ressentait pour lui, résonnant en elle comme une mélodie entêtante.


	121. Chapter 121

**Titre : La Belle & la Bête**

**Personnages : Nymphadora Tonks & Rémus Lupin**

* * *

**Merlin, qu'ils m'inspirent en ce moment ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir, surtout le tien Picotti ;)**

* * *

Le corps du loup-garou tremblait et le cri de la bête effraya Nymphadora, mais cette créature était Rémus et pour lui, elle devait contrôler sa peur. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, dans ses pupilles topaze, énormes et monstrueusement envoûtantes. Parce qu'il était la personne qu'elle chérissait, le père de son fils, l'homme de sa vie. La légende disait que rien ni personne ne pouvait contrôler un loup-garou transformé mais elle le ferait. Parce qu'elle l'aimait tout simplement, qu'il l'aimait également et que l'amour était et demeurerait à jamais plus fort que tout.


	122. Chapter 122

**Titre : Adveniat quod poterit**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

**Je n'ai pas longtemps pour poster alors je ne vous dis que ces quelques mots : Merci infiniment à vous tous, et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

La fête de Slughorn fut la première fois où il m'avait embrassé et m'avait fait, le temps d'une nuit, oublier Ron, oublier Voldemort, et découvrir le Paradis.

La seconde, il était perdu, blessé et il m'avait entrainé avec lui. Nous nous étions aidés mutuellement, aimés mutuellement…

Mais nous étions trop dissemblables, selon lui. Je l'avais laissé me quitter ce soir-là, comme ce fut le cas, quelques mois plus tard et encore après. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en serait pas question ! Je ne le laisserai pas piétiner mon cœur une nouvelle fois.

Et comme on dit, advienne que pourra.


	123. Chapter 123

**Titre : Amortentia**

**Personnages : Severus Rogue ; Hermione Granger nommée**

* * *

**PS : Pline, je voulais juste te dire que non, pour moi Lucius est fidèle à sa femme et que même s'il lui arrive de glisser un regard sur les courbes d'une femme, il n'aimera que Narcissa, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, c'est comme ça que je le vois :)**

**Picotti, j'ai conscience que les Dramione et toi ça n'accroche pas, alors pour toi :**

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait préparé cette potion et s'était penché dessus, c'était l'odeur printanière et boisée de Lily qu'il pensait sentir à nouveau. Mais le parfum était tout autre. Cette fragrance fruitée, délicieusement sucrée, légèrement poussiéreuse aussi, n'était pas celle de son amour de toujours. Il mit du temps à découvrir l'identité de la mystérieuse personne mais lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, elle apparut clairement. Son ventre se serra alors et ses mains devinrent moites. Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il possible qu'il… ? Il se remémora l'effluve : parchemins, vanille et coton…

_Granger_…


	124. Chapter 124

**Titre : Devenir un lion**

**Personnages : Sirius Black**

* * *

**Annonce : Je vais peut-être basculer dans des thèmes plus généraux, sans avoir besoin de me concentrer sur l' « Amour », mais Amour à profusion restera le titre de mon recueil malgré tout, j'ai évolué avec lui et je ne compte pas changer cela. Mais si ça vous surprend, on pas du tout peut-être, j'indique juste que je pourrais faire des drabbles qui n'auront pas forcément de rapport avec l'amour :) Cela me permettra d'avoir plus de possibilités et d'inspiration :)**

**Clina : je suis contente que les Severus/Hermione te plaisent, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde mais personnellement à force d'en lire j'ai finis par apprécier ce couple quelque peu improbable et surprenant :) Merci.**

**Picotti : Je ne pense pas que le drabble Severus/Hermione soit triste, au contraire, je pense qu'il y a de l'espoir, parce qu'après tout, si Severus commence à oublier Lily cela ne peut être que bien et je trouve qu'il est mignon, si maladroit et su peu sûr de lui comme il l'est ) En tous cas, merci !**

**Voilà Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sirius secoua sa tignasse et jeta un regard dédaigneux à la table des Griffondors. Pourquoi le chapeau l'avait-il envoyé ici ? Certes, il savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place autre part, il était obstiné, fier, fonceur, courageux et rebelle, un vrai rouge et or. Il voulait de la chaleur, de l'amitié, de la présence, des rires …

Il en avait été privé toutes son enfance et comptait de rattraper. Il les observa tous et tomba sur un regard brun. Il sourit malicieusement en pensant à la tête de ses géniteurs et décida qu'il deviendrait, peu importe comment, le meilleur ami de James Potter.


	125. Chapter 125

**Titre : Noire Folie**

**Personnages : Rodolphus & Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Personnellement, je l'adore ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? :)**

* * *

Une main survolant la rambarde, les yeux dans le vague, perdus, flous, brillants d'une lueur d'une lueur meurtrière, elle descendait le grand escalier de marbre du manoir des Malefoy. Une robe noire et déchirée sur elle, des bottines usées aux pieds, elle semblait irréelle. Irréellement dérangée. Pourtant, tapi dans l'ombre Rodolphus la trouvait belle, irrationnellement belle.

Parce qu'il était fou, fou d'elle, et qu'il ferait tout pour elle, jusqu'à crever. Parce que lui crevait d'amour, d'un amour irréversible et consumant. Le détruisant, le rongeant, pour ne laisser de lui que des cendres.


	126. Chapter 126

**Titre : Précision**  
**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

* * *

**Drabble écrit sur le thème « Précision » donné lors de la nuit du FOF du 1er Octobre.**

**Merci à Clina, Picotti et tous ceux qui me suivent :)**

**Bon j'avoue je suis très fière, j'ai écrit chacun des thèmes donnés avec une rapidité déconcertante ;P **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La vie d'Hermione avait été faite d'instants de pure précision. Sa démarche, l'apprentissage de ses leçons, ses heures de repas, la tournure de ses phrases, sa manière rationnelle de penser et d'agir, tout.  
Mais plus rien n'avait été comme avant lorsqu'elle rencontra Harry et Ron. Parce que rien ne pouvait être contrôlé, planifié avec eux. Tout n'était qu'une suite d'actions magistralement improvisées. Dans les premiers temps, elle détestait leur manque de sérieux, de prévoyance et de retenu, mais là, embrassant impatiemment Ron, elle bénissait le déroutant frisson de l'imprévisible.


	127. Chapter 127

**Titre : Pépins**  
**Personnages : Luna Lovegood & Fred Weasley**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème « Pépin » donné lors de la nuit du FOF du 1er Octobre.**

* * *

Ce que Luna détestait dans les fruits, c'étaient les pépins ! On en trouvait dans les citrons, les pamplemousses, les pastèques, les papayes, les pommes ou les melons. Mais lorsque les doigts de Fred présentèrent à sa bouche un grain de raisin délicieusement tentant, elle n'hésita pas et l'ouvrit. Mais plus que l'aspect savoureux du fruit, c'etaient le toucher léger du roux sur ses lèvres, son souffle sur ses joues qui l'avaient fait flancher. Et dans ses pensées, ni pépins, ni délectables goût, juste le frémissement de sa peau contre la sienne.


	128. Chapter 128

**Titre : Cellule**  
**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème « Cellule » donné lors de le nuit du FOF du 1er Octobre.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Elle fut violemment jetée dans la cellule noire et sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa peau. Des sanglots la secouèrent. Elle savait qu'elle devait être forte, mais elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Elle eut soudain plus chaud et remarqua une longue cape sur ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux et croisa un regard acier. Elle le remercia d'un sourire timide auquel il répondit imperceptiblement. Mais de ce sourire, elle tira une nouvelle force, plus puissance que tout, celle qui la ferait avancer à nouveau, en le prenant avec elle. Un sentiment troublant et plein d'espoir : l'Amour.


	129. Chapter 129

**Titre : Touch Wood**  
**Personnages : Ginny Weasley & Harry Potter**

**Drabble écrit lors de la nuit du FOF du 1er Octobre sur le thème « Bois ».**

* * *

Mes doigts autour du bois de la baguette, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante, aussi puissante et remplie de joie pure. Autour de moi, mon cheval galope, miroitant de lumières bleues et translucides et je croise ton regard émeraude. Je te vois me sourire et j'esquisse la réponse à ta question silencieuse. Oui Harry, tu es un professeur génial et aucun de nous n'aurait pu faire ce que tu fais. Mais dans ce sourire, j'y mets également mon affection pour toi et j'ose espérer que tu y répondras un jour... Oh mon Amour, je touche du bois...


	130. Chapter 130

**Titre : Joker**  
**Personnages : Neville Longdubat ; Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley (citées)**

**Drabble écrit lors de la nuit du FOF du 1er Octobre sur le thème « Joker »**

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur la bouteille tournante, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce jeu débile. Non que je m'amuse à entendre Ron chanter, voir Harry imiter Voldemort, ou Hermione embrasser Malefoy passionnément. Mais quand l'objet de malheur m'a pointé moi, mon rire s'est évanoui et *s'est carrément enfoncé sous terre lorsque le sourire démoniaque de Ginny a éclairé son visage.  
" Alors Neville, que dirais-tu de dévoiler ta flamme à Luna ?"  
Je ne croyais pas pouvoir être plus rouge mais ce fut le cas quand elle ajouta :  
" Et cette fois, pas de joker !"


	131. Chapter 131

**Titre : Toi**  
**Personnages : Rémus & Teddy Lupin ; Harry Potter (narrateur)**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème « Toi » lors de la nuit du FOF du 1er Octobre.**

* * *

Comment définir un être aussi secret que tu l'étais, aussi tendre, aussi torturé, aussi patient et intelligent ? Comment fixé un mot sur ton épitaphe Rémus. Comment graver à jamais un seul et unique mot. Qui peut-être un jour ne nous conviendra plus. Pas à toi, bien sûr, ni à Teddy, parce qu'il n'aura jamais eu la chance de te connaitre. Et je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse avec ce mot qui n'était pas tout ce que tu étais. Il n'existe qu'un mot, ouvrant les portes à toutes ses questions pour découvrir qui était l'extraordinaire Toi.


	132. Chapter 132

**Titre : Fresque**  
**Personnage : Molly Weasley**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème «Fresque » de la nuit du FOF du 1er Octobre.**

* * *

Lorsqu'on recollait tous les bouts de sa vie, tous les instants passés, on pouvait se dire que cela reconstituait une sacrée belle fresque. On y voyait des rires, des larmes, des cris, des découvertes, des peurs... On distinguait un bonheur partagé, un cœur énorme au fond d'une femme aimante et aimée. Et chacune d'entre elles, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, Hermione, et Ginny, savait qui elle voulait être pour ses enfants, noirs ou blancs, roux, bruns ou blonds, farceurs ou calmes, Griffondor ou Serdaigle... Une mère comme Molly Weasley, pour leur donner jour après jour, tout l'amour du monde.


	133. Chapter 133

**Titre : Rien qu'un mur**  
**Personnages : George & Fred Weasley**

**Drabble écrit pour la nuit du FOF du 1er Octobre, en débutant d'un seul mot « Mur ».**

* * *

Lorsqu'il aperçu ce pan de mur alors qu'il était venu entouré de tous ses proches à la commémoration du premier anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard, il ne pût empêcher ses jambes de trembler et son corps de s'effondrer. Les genoux à terre, la tête baissée, il fut pris de sanglots incontrôlables. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que c'était. Il avait été toute sa vie et aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien. A cause d'un simple mur, dont il ne restait pratiquement rien. L'explosion avait tout pris, Fred et tout le reste. Son cœur, son souffle, tout.


	134. Chapter 134

**Titre : L'effet papillon**

**Personnages : Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir :D

EinIgriV, je te remercie de tant de compliments et je tiens à te dire que j'aime également tes OS sur Drago et Hermione ;)

Clina, la nuit du Forum Francophone proposent un thème toute les heures, un mot et l'on doit écrire un OS durant cette heure, cela se passent un soir par mois de 21h à 4h du matin ) J'aime beaucoup car cela me permet d'écrire plus facilement comme tu as pu le remarquer, cela me donne énormément d'inspiration ) Et je suis contente que cela te ravisse. Merci encore une fois, j'étais pas mal fière de mes drabbles ce jour-là, devrais-je dire cette nuit-là p En tous cas, bonne lecture :) Bisous !

Picotti je crains en effet que nous ayons tous deux un esprit tordu ) En tous cas je suis ravie de te partager cette différence avec toi, merci encore, j'adore tes reviews :D

Et merci à Wizette.

* * *

Le papillon se posa doucement sur sa main et elle sourit à son apparition. Elle sentit les pattes de l'insecte sur sa peau porcelaine et rit sous la chatouille. Mais Lily devait faire face à la réalité désormais. Elle était une sorcière, sa sœur la détestait, ses parents l'évitaient. Elle était effroyablement seule et tout allait de Charybde en Scylla. Chaque action en entraînait une autre, pire que la précédente.

Elle croise soudainement un regard onyx et le garçon fit voler les feuilles d'un geste. Et là, elle sut qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule avec sa différence.


	135. Chapter 135

**Titre : Cette peur qui me troue le ventre**

**Personnages : Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley**

**Merci à Bastet93 d'avoir ajouté Amour à profusion en favori :)**

**Merci à Clina, contente que tu aimes les drabbles sur drabbles et Severus parce que moi jlaime beaucoup ce garçon, homme d'ailleurs ^^ En espérant que tu aimes celui-là également ! :D**

**Et merci à Picotti, moi aussi j'aime bien cette expression, que j'ai apprise en grec l'année dernière, comme quoi ce n'est pas totalement inutile ;) Ravie que tu l'aie aimé :) Bonne lecture à toi, Mumus. **

**Ajout de dernière minute, merci à Fantine12 pour sa review et son amitié. P'tite dédicace, je t'aime fort ! :) J'espère que tu aimeras :)**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais eu peur de mourir, j'ai été bercé par cette idée toute ma vie et je m'y suis habitué. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la solitude, avant toi. Avant que mon cœur ne se mette à t'aimer. Avant de voir ton sourire éclore grâce à moi, avant de voir le rouge de tes joues. Maintenant Ginny j'ai peur. Parce que je suis condamné à mourir et que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Parce que je suis Harry Potter et que tu es celle que j'aime, proie idéale. Alors je vais me battre, pour toi, pour nous.


	136. Chapter 136

**Titre : Fausse indifférence (ou 14 Février, jour damné)**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

**Chaque année je maudis ce jour, parce que je suis toujours toute seule ! Alors voilà, on en est encore loin mais quand l'inspiration nous emporte on ne peut la contrôler ^^ Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

**Merci en particulier à Picotti et à Clina :)**

* * *

« Je déteste la Saint-Valentin ! »

Rose s'assit telle une furie et s'exclama :

« Monsieur Parfait reçoit des milliers de cadeaux mais moi rien, nada, nothing, nichts !

- Avoue que tu es contrariée car lui, ne t'as rien envoyé, susurra Lily taquine.

- Je n'attends absolument rien de lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il comptait pour moi…

- Non…

- Ou comme si nous nous entrainions au quidditch ensemble le soir depuis un an. »

A cet instant un hibou grand-duc vola vers elle et déposa une boîte. Elle lut la carte et s'empourpra.

« Alors, toujours haineuse ? »


	137. Chapter 137

**Titre : Le bonheur est un choix**

**Personnages : Nymphadora Tonks & Rémus Lupin**

**Écrit après avoir lu cette citation de Chuck concernant Blair (Gossip Girl) : Parce que je l'aime plus que tout. Elle ne serait pas heureuse avec moi.**

**Cela est beau certes et touchant car il prouve son immense amour pour elle et accompli un geste altruiste mais que je trouve paradoxalement égoïste. Oui je sais je suis étrange et contradictoire mais enfin... Enjoy !**

**Ps : Hommes je vous aimes, ce que j'écris est purement fiction ;p**

**Clina, merci de ta review, tu m'as fait aussi rire ) Bonne lecture et garde cette jgentillesse à mon égard si plaisante :) Bisous à ti.**

**Picotti, je me souvenais du fait que tu étais marié et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi au niveau de l'amour qui ne doit pas être seulement déclaré qu'en ce jour et patati patata… :)**

* * *

Vous les hommes, vous vous croyez plus forts, plus intelligents. Plus à même de savoir, de décider du bonheur des autres, de mon bonheur. Comment peux-tu Remus ? Comment peux-tu croire que je sois plus heureuse sans toi ? Alors que je vis désormais privée de mon cœur. Toi dangereux ? Toi me blesser ? Peu m'importe si je suis à tes côtés. Tu n'as pas à fixer ma vie, elle m'appartient, comme je t'appartiens. Tu as beau me rejeter cela ne changera rien. Seulement la douleur que tu nous infliges. Alors prends-moi, garde-moi, embrasse-moi, épouse-moi !


	138. Chapter 138

**Titre : Faim dévorante reptilienne**

**Personnges : Nagini**

* * *

**Merci à Lalina15 qui m'a fait bien rire, c'est tout gentil ce que tu m'as dit :) Je n'ai pas encore lu toutes tes reviews mais je ne vais pas tarder à le faire ;p Et merci pour ton ajout en favori ;)**

**Merci à Clina, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Clina, Girl Power p Moi à 00h01 je dors ! Tu attends mes drabbles avec impatience, j'attends moi tes reviews :)**

**Picotti, merci à toi. Moi aussi je t'adore ;p Nan enfait je suis amoureuse de tous mes reviewers, il me font sourire béatement à chaque fois ^^ Celui-çi est moins poétique mais j'espère qu'il te plaira, je ressasse encore et encore mais que dire d'autre ?**

**Merci encore et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Son corps ondulait de manière provoquante. Ses yeux de prédateur, émeraude, fixait celle qu'il considérait comme sa proie. Il s'avançait lentement, sadique. Mais elle, le regard mi- affolé, mi- suppliant trouvait qu'il venait à elle bien trop rapidement. Elle aurait voulu retarder l'échéance mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Elle allait être dévorée, toute crue, par ce reptile cruellement habile. Elle entendait sa peau glissait contre le bois de la table. Elle chercha quelque chose sur lequel s'accrocher, poser ses yeux, son ultime regard mais elle ne voyait que des mangemorts, monstrueux. Alors elle ferma les paupières, à jamais.


	139. Chapter 139

**Titre : La ruse malfoyenne**

**Personnages : Scorpius & Drago Malefoy**

**J'avoue, j'avais trop envie d'en mettre un autre ;) Enjoy !**

**Merci Picotti pour ta review, je ne savais pas que ta femme lisait aussi ^^ Bonjour à vous (toi) ! :) **

**Les enfants sont terriblement manipulateurs, chers amis, méfiez-vous...**

* * *

Le petit blond trottinait derrière son père, fier de lui prouver qu'il pouvait marcher comme un grand. Mais celui-ci, sachant que sa femme était derrière* à surveiller son fils, ne fit pas attention à Scorpius qui plissa les sourcils et fit la moue. Il s'immobilisa alors puis leva son menton, noblement, drôlement content de sa trouvaille et se fit tomber volontairement. Lorsque ses fesses eurent touchées le sol il se mit à crier et Drago se retourna alors, alerté. Il se précipita vers Scorpius et le calma doucement, tendrement. Finalement, se dit-il, rien ne valait les bras de son papa.

* * *

*** Cela colle bien, n'est-ce pas Picotti ;p**


	140. Chapter 140

**Titre : Blessure**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Harry Potter**

* * *

**Début de romance ou pas, à vous de voir, après tout, moi j'écris, vous vous vivez mes textes, c'est vous qui en faites ce qui vous plait :) Cela ne devait pas finir comme ça, moi personnellement les Drago/Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère mais j'ai laisser mes mots aller là où ils le voulaient et voilà où ils m'ont menés. **

**Clina : Beurk tu l'as bien dit, je déteste les serpents ! Mais Nagini étant un personnages comme un autre et à vrai dire plus importants que certains, je me devais d'écrire un drabble sur lui et puis j'en avais envie ;) Mais en même temps, les enfants sont tellement mignons qu'on ne peut pas leur en vouloir bien longtemps n'est-ce pas ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Picotti : Même commentaire concernant les enfants que Clina, leur adorables sourire nous fait toujours craqué hein ? :) Alors je remercie ta femme de t'avoir amené jusqu'à mes drabbles et de m'avoir offert un fan comme toi. Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

Drago s'effondra sur le sol et sentit sa chair se déchirer. Le sort de Potter lui était inconnu mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que désormais sa haine envers lui ne serait plus seulement due à sa jalousie. Mais parce qu'il souffrait atrocement. Il avait été habitué au doloris de son père et du Seigneur des ténèbres mais cette douleur-là, il ne la connaissait pas et ne retint pas le cri causé par le déchirement ses organes. Mais quand il croisa son regard émeraude paniqué, il ne put ni lui lancer des éclairs, ni même s'en détacher.


	141. Chapter 141

**Titre : La naissance d'un amour**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott**

* * *

Elle lança au brun un regard tendre accompagné d'un sourire timide et vit les pupilles de Théodore s'illuminer à la vue de son amour secret. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers elle. Hermione ne sentait ni le froid hivernal, ni le vent faisant voler ses cheveux châtains autour de son visage. Elle ne voyait que lui, ne sentait que son odeur délicatement poivrée et n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas sur la neige. Pourtant quand il lui proposa galamment sa cape, elle acquiesça doucement, totalement charmée et irrésistiblement charmante.


	142. Chapter 142

**Titre : Prendre son envol**

**Personnage : Lily Luna Potter**

* * *

**Merci Clina pour ta review, je ne sais pas si je vais tenter un Harry/Drago c'est vraiment pas mon trip mais je suis contente que ça t'aie plut :) Un peu de douceur fais toujours du bien hein :)**

**Merci Picotti pour tes reviews, ça me fais toujours plaisir de voir que tu m'en a laissé, je saute dessus (façon de parler ^^) Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Elle s'accrocha au manche et enjamba le balai nerveusement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait peur, son père avait été un attrapeur de légende, sa mère avait fait partie des Harpies, James était capitaine de l'équipe et Albus avait repris le rôle de son père, auquel il excellait. Confiante, elle poussa sur ses jambes et décolla. L'impression était grandiose, simplement magique. Malgré la boule dans son ventre, elle trouvait la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux roux, incroyable. Elle se laissa guider, ferma les yeux et profita, là à une hauteur vertigineuse, de ce bonheur à l'état pur.


	143. Chapter 143

**Titre : Les récits d'oncle Harry**

**Personnages : Teddy Lupin et Harry Potter**

* * *

Que ce soit ses cousins Potter ou Weasley, c'est dire combien, chacun attendait avec impatience les récits d'oncle Harry. Celui de la Pierre philosophale, du basilic, de Sirius Black, du tournoi... Mais Teddy, ce qu'il attendait avec une grande excitation mélangée avec une légère appréhension, c'étaient les récits qu'il lui racontait au bord du lit, ceux qui concernaient Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks ou les maraudeurs. Parce qu'il se sentait durant quelques instants, transporté dans un monde où ses parents existaient, où il les sentait revivre, où il était enfin avec eux.


	144. Chapter 144

**Titre : Faite pour lui**

**Personnages : George Weasley & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Picotti, j'en suis ravie aussi, je savais bien que ce drabble te ferait plaisir, je me doutais que toi l'immense fan de Rémus aimerait aussi Teddy :) Pour ce qui est des dangers de voler, je pense qu'elle s'en rendra compte assez tôt mais laissons-la pour le moment profiter de ce moment inouï de liberté. Merci pour tes reviews et bonne lecture à toi :)**

* * *

Il leva le regard vers elle et l'admira tendrement. Elle avait changé. Elle était devenue femme, tellement belle qu'il sentait sa gorge se serrer. Elle n'était pas à lui, Hermione n'était faite que pour Ron. C'est ce que chacun semblait penser. Il était son frère, et on ne fait pas cela à un frère. Pourtant lui ne s'y faisait pas, parce qu'il était fou d'elle. Alors oui, George était jaloux, mais un jaloux courageux. Il devait se montrer astucieux, adroit et séducteur et qui sait, un jour, peut-être serait-elle faite pour lui.


	145. Chapter 145

**Titre : La fin**

**Personnage : Harry Potter**

* * *

**Merci à Clina, pour ta longue review, ne t'inquiète pas va, je te pardonne ;) Ravie que tu aimes les George & Hermione, moi j'aime beaucoup :) Je suis dans une période Teddy alors demain il y aura une journée spéciale Teddy, deux drabbles sur lui, plus un autre pour varier quand même. Premier drabble sur Lily, et c'était le 142ème ^^**

**Picotti, réjouis-toi, si tu as lu le remerciement à Clina, tu le sais déjà, sinon, demain deux drabbles sur Teddy ! :) J'ai apprécié de savoir que George trouvait le bonheur avec Angelina après la mort de Fred, je pense qu'elle est parfaite pour lui, mais hermione et lui sont mignons n'est-ce pas ? ;) Et merci ! :)**

* * *

Il se sentait vidé, épuisé, abandonné de tout souffle de vie. Comme si un détraqueur avait aspiré son âme. Le corps meurtri, l'espoir disparu, il se tenait pourtant droit devant celui qui allait prendre sa vie. Harry était courageux et il allait mourir car c'était son destin et peut-être la seule chance de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il leva alors sa baguette, à l'instar de ses yeux et il attendit, que le sort soit crié, que l'éclair de lumière verte le transperce, le fasse tomber à la renverse, sur le sol mouillé de la forêt interdite. Il attendait la fin.


	146. Chapter 146

**Titre : Rien n'est plus précieux que la famille.**

**Personnages : Teddy Lupin, Rose Weasley et toute la famille Weasley-Potter**

* * *

**Merci à Clina pour sa brève mais adorable review et à Picotti, j'espère que tu profiteras, en effet J.K Rowling décrit peu les sentiments d'Harry alors qu'il part à la rencontre de la mort, enfin on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir ! ;) Bonne lecture :)**

**Jour Spécial Teddy Lupin !**

* * *

Le regard au loin, Teddy observait l'horizon orangé. Silencieusement, Rose s'assit à ses côtés et chuchota de peur de rompre le moment de pure beauté :  
" Tu devrais venir t'amuser avec nous, Victoire s'inquiète pour toi, comme chacun de nous.  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Contrairement à vous tous, j'ai grandi ainsi."  
Elle pinça les lèvres, attendrie par les émotions qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Elle attrapa doucement sa main et murmura :  
" Nous sommes tous là pour toi, Teddy. Tu fais parti de notre famille, tu es une partie de nous. Et cela à jamais. Oui... Nous sommes tous là."


	147. Chapter 147

**Titre : Les orphelins**

**Personnages : Harry Potter et Teddy Lupin**

* * *

Harry sourit tendrement à son neveu et caressa sa joue.  
" Je sais que tu es triste. Crois-moi Teddy. Mais sache que le pire n'est pas de vivre sans eux. L'absence, on apprend à vivre avec et un jour, elle ne sera plus qu'un pincement désagréable. Non, le pire c'est de ne rien savoir, de ne pas pouvoir se construire sur une base solide. Je n'ai su que tard qui étaient mes parents, leur histoire, leur vie. C'est pourquoi nous sommes tous là à te raconter et à te répéter éternellement les personnes exceptionnelles qu'ils étaient."


	148. Chapter 148

**Titre : Extirper l'avenir du passé**  
**Personnages : Drago & Astoria Malefoy**

* * *

Drago était désespérément accroché à la Pensine pourtant il ne voulait pas replonger dans l'horreur meurtrière de la guerre de sa jeunesse. Il se détestait parfois et semblait penser qu'il méritait de souffrir toute sa vie pour purger sa peine. Une présence le fit sortir de ses pensées sombres et d'un tendre baiser, Astoria sut comment guérir ses blessures présentes en lui comme un poison mortel.  
" Tu n'es pas responsable de ça."  
Il plongea dans son regard saphir et y trouva ce dont il avait besoin, une confiance aveugle, un amour démesuré et un avenir, d'une beauté rémittente.


	149. Chapter 149

**Titre : Poésie mélodramatique**

**Personnages : Astoria & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

**Je sais Clina, que tu n'apprécieras pas ce drabble alors ne te force pas... J'aime beaucoup Rose aussi, je me la représente mature, un peu excessive et passionnée, comme son père mais réfléchie comme sa mère. Elle est une très gentille fille et sait se montrer présente et loyalle pour ses amis et les personnes auquelles elle tient :) J'avais envie de montrer entre Harry et Teddy, tous deux orphelins, mais aussi combien grâce à l'amour de sa famille, Teddy aura une enfance bien plus belle que son parrain.**

**Ravie, Picotti que tu aies aimé ces drabbles concernant spécial spécialement Teddy, cela m'a vraiment touché ce que tu m'a dit alors merci. En passant merci pour le drabble sur severus et son avis sur la répartition du Choixpeau en exclu, j'ai beaucoup aimé ;) **

**Merci à Manou Nyu pour son ajout en favoris et en story alert :)**

**Mot de l'auteur : La prochaine fois je posterai quand même, qu'il y ait un contrôle de latin ou non, parce que réviser pendant des heures ne m'a pas éviter de me foirer à la version donc je sais je vais dire un mot vilain tout pas beau mais FUCK quoi ! Voilà... ça fait du bien ^^**

* * *

Tu as brisé mes rêves,

Tu as détruit celle que je suis,

Et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même,

Tu as pris mon cœur, voleur,

Et l'as gardé avec toi.

J'ai cru pouvoir te faire confiance,

Mais j'ai eu tort,

Tes baisers m'ont dupé,

Tu t'es joué de moi, scélérat,

Je reste clouée au sol,

Abandonnée, terrassée,

Sidérée de savoir que durant tous ces mois tu m'as berné,

Pour aller la voir elle, plutôt que moi, Astoria,

Et que je me suis moi-même volontairement emprisonnée dans ton monde mensonger.


	150. Chapter 150

**Titre : Defying Gravity**

**Personnages libres, inspiré des couples Rose/Scorpius, Nymphadora/Rémus, Hermione/Drago, Ginny/Harry.**

* * *

Il est temps de défier la gravité… et de te défier toi. Je me suis tue durant des années mais maintenant il est temps d'oser. Et si je tombe, en perdant cet équilibre qui régit le monde, je saurais que ça aura été pour toi. Alors je m'avance vers toi et sans que ni toi ni même moi ne soyons prêts, je t'embrasse.

J'ai peur de sentir le vide m'engloutir, mais tout ce que je sens, se sont tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes mains dans ma chevelure et un bonheur indescriptible emplir tout mon être.


	151. Chapter 151

**Titre : Le secret qui nous lie**

**Personnages : Narcissa & Lucius Malefoy**

* * *

**Bonne lecture à toi, Clina ! :)**

**Enjoy everybody :)**

* * *

Je sens ton regard anthracite sur moi, me consumant de l'intérieur, comme il l'a toujours fait et je te vois venir à moi, t'incliner et me sourire. Tu baises ma main et m'emmènes danser. Je me serre contre toi, tu inspires la fragrance de ma peau, tendrement, comme à ce bal souviens-toi, alors que tu venais de me déclarer ta flamme, élégamment, noblement et follement amoureusement, mais cela, mon chéri, toi et moi seuls le savons. C'est notre secret, cet amour qui nous habite et nous transporte d'un effleurement, d'un souffle de l'un, d'un regard, d'une caresse, de l'autre. Notre éternel secret…


	152. Chapter 152

**Titre : Sensuel compromis**

**Personnages : Nymphadora Tonks & Rémus Lupin**

* * *

**Un grand merci à LaSilvana pour avoir commenté une série de drabbles et de m'avoir fait énormément plaisir d'une part à recevoir des reviews, de l'autre à ce que tu ai aimé mes drabbles :) Je ne peux répondre à tous mais encore une fois merci à toi.**

**Merci également à Manou Nyu pour tes reviews, continue d'aimer cela me fait très plaisir :) **

**Clina, un simple merci et garde ton coeur débordant de romantisme et d'optimisme, ne te laisse pas sombrer par des faits comme celui de l'infidélité qui malgré l'inspiration qu'il me donne, n'est pas l'un de mes favoris. L'amour est beau non ? ;) Je sens que cette année, je ne serais pas seule à la Saint-Valentin ^^**

**Picotti, merci à toi pour tes adorables mots, merci de me permettre de te touché au plus profond de toi, maintenant je comprends mieux... :)**

* * *

Nymphadora avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre et avait grimpé sur lui l'enjambant, diablement désirable. Il se prépara à la repousser quand elle se mit à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le caressa sensuellement.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir m'échapper Rémus Lupin. »

Il se laissa alors aller contre elle et la retourna, montant sur elle, rendue folle par sa chaleur mâle.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en sortir, dit-il fatalement.

- Raison de plus. »

Alors, ils reprirent leur fougueuse danse dont émanait un amour irrémédiable, oubliant un moment ceux qu'ils étaient.


	153. Chapter 153

**Titre : Sensualité - Axelle Red**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

* * *

**J'avais cette chanson dans la tête toute la matinée et voilà ce que ça donne ! :) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'avais toujours soutenu le fait que les filles qui embrassaient à en oublier leur prénom étaient des greluches. C'est pourquoi, mes doigts dans la chevelure platine de Scorpius, mon corps brûlant collé au sien, mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma langue jouant sensuellement avec la sienne, mon cœur frappant violemment dans ma poitrine, ma respiration haletante sur sa peau d'albâtre, je me répétais inlassablement : « Je m'appelle Rose, Rose Weasley… » Mais quand je sentis le feu me consumer entièrement, j'oubliais tout, jusqu'à mon propre nom.

« Oh Merlin, je suis une greluche ! »


	154. Chapter 154

**Titre : Vous, mon bonheur inconditionnel**

**Personnages : James S., Ginny & Harry Potter**

* * *

**Merci à Loufoca-Granger pour toutes ses reviews qui m'ont fait grand plaisir ! :)**

**Ainsi qu'à Dupond et Dupont, si tu arrives à ce drabble j'espère que tu l'aimeras :)**

**Merci à Clina, oui en effet c'était plein de sensualité, disons que cela allait avec mon humeur ^^ Bonne lecture à toi :)**

**Picotti merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente de te faire sourire :)**

* * *

Il s'agrippa à la jupe et sourit à sa mère qui rayonnait de bonheur. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns, semblables à ceux d'Harry. Elle était si fière de lui, de son petit bonhomme.

« Dis Maman, tu vois combien je suis grand ?

- Oui mon chéri, tu es le plus grand et le plus beau garçon du monde. »

Il rit joyeusement et se retourna vers son père qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Et, avec l'odeur délicieuse des tartes aux abricots, le rire de James et le sourire épanoui de Ginny, Harry fut soudainement heureux, incroyablement heureux.


	155. Chapter 155

**Titre : L'amitié en vert et argent**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Blaise Zabini**

* * *

Ses ongles rongèrent le mur et dans un crissement il gémit de douleur. La marque lui faisait atrocement mal. Il tentait pourtant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'effondrer là au beau milieu du couloir. Il sentit soudainement des bras le soulever, reconnut son meilleur ami Blaise et se laissa faire.

« Reste ici, je vais prévenir Rogue. »

Posé au sol, le blond ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il avait disparu.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas que dans le noir, le métis l'avait entendu et chuchota avec un sourire.

« A votre service, Prince déchu. »


	156. Chapter 156

**Titre : Rayon de Soleil à travers la glace**

**Personnage : Narcissa Malefoy**

* * *

**Pour les fans des Ames vagabondes, vous reconnaitrez le titre qui m'a inspiré :) J'ai pensé à un coeur derrière une apparence froide, à de l'amour voilé mais sincère, à un Serpentard, à une femme, et à Narcissa parce que j'adore la famille Malefoy :) Oui mon esprit est tordu mais enfin... **

**Picotti, **Oui c'est vrai pour moi James est brun mais c'est Albus qui je pense lui ressemble le plus :) Lily elle sera pour moi une parfaite imitation de celle dont elle porte le nom, les cheveux roux de sa mère et les yeux émeraude de son père :) Je ne suis pas fan des slashs alors pour ça ne t'en fais pas, il n'y en aura pas, à moins que ce soit un défi ;) C'est l'amitié entre Blaise et Drago, deux serpentards, froids et calculateurs que j'ai voulu montré, sous un autre angle, le mien :)

**Clina,** les amis sont la famille qu'on se choisis et pour moi ils sont aussi important qu'elle, parfois plus. Je ne suis pas mère, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait mais je pense que l'amour maternel et paternel est plus fort que tout ety l'un des plus beaux amour qu'il puisse exister. Malheureusement je n'ai pas la chance de pourvoir le vivre aussi joyeusement que d'autres...

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

Narcissa... Ce nom ne lui convenait pas. Elle avait la beauté des anges certes, mais à leur instar, elle avait au fond de son être, un cœur débordant de gentillesse. Elle ne souriait pas à son reflet mais à ceux qui faisaient battre son cœur. Lucius, Drago... Les deux hommes de sa vie. Et si elle avait perdu ses deux sœurs, l'une par traitrise et l'autre par folie, elle n'avait jamais oublié combien l'amour est salvateur. Alors elle leur en offrait à chaque instant, espérant qu'un jour, il les délivrerait du mal qui les entourait.


	157. Chapter 157

**Titre : La flamme qui brûle pour toi**

**Personnages : Ron Weasley & Drago Malefoy**

**Homophobes ou personnes n'aimant tout simplement pas les slashs ne pas lire vous risquez de ne pas apprécier !**

**Clina, un draron ! Merlin mais pourquoi ai-je dis ça ! Je ne suis aps très à l'aise avec ça alors je ne sais pas si il sera aussi merveilleux que tu le souhaite. En tous cas, merci pour ta longue review :) Oui je parlais bien des Ames vagabondes de Stephenie Meyer, Rayon de Soleil à travers la glace ou rebaptisée Soleil par Kyle est le prénom de l'âme ayant pris le corps de Jodie, la fille dont Kyle était amoureux. Voilà je repensais à ça et l'inspiration m'est venue de là :)**

**Picotti, à ton instar je pense que Narcissa aime sa famille comme Lucius l'aime et qu'elle ferait tout pour la protéger. :)**

* * *

La salle sur demande prit subitement feu et Ron se mit à paniquer, il chercha Harry et Hermione du regard et fut soulagé de les trouver rapidement. Pourtant pour une raison inconnue, son cœur battait étrangement, d'une terreur nouvelle et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ses yeux azur naviguèrent de droite à gauche pour se poser sur une chevelure platine. Et lentement son rythme cardiaque reprit une vitesse normale. Il porta une main sur sa poitrine et soupira. Il ne le saurait jamais,… Drago ne saurait jamais qu'il l'aimait, mais Ron lui vibrerait encore longtemps pour lui.


	158. Chapter 158

**Titre : L'odeur de l'espoir**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

* * *

Elle porta l'écharpe à son nez et huma l'effluve mâle et sensuel de celui qu'elle aimait. Une larme tomba et un sanglot la prit. Scorpius était parti. Elle n'avait que cette étoffe pour relique. Et un vide immense dans le cœur. Un vide que seul lui pourrait combler. Elle baissa la tête et cacha son visage derrière ses boucles rousses. Rose tenta de faire face et s'accrocha à l'accoudoir, inspira une dernière fois fragrance et se releva. Elle effleura du regard la photo sur laquelle le blond l'enlaçait tendrement et se promit qu'elle ferait tout, absolument tout pour le récupérer.


	159. Chapter 159

**Titre : Complicité**

**Personnages : Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ; Ginny Weasley soupçonnée**

* * *

**Picotti, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange d'écrire ce genre de choses, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée et que je ne suis pas vraiment fan ^^ Ca me fait vraiment de la peine de te savoir si mal alors si je peux faire quelque chose... Pour autant je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, dans certains cas oui, comme pour les prisonniers de guerre torturés pour livrer des informations ou dans le cas de Peter mais là... Pourquoi ? Je ne peux souhaiter la mort à personne je m'en voudrais bien trop s'il arrivait malheur à cette dernière... En tous cas, je suis avec toi... :)**

**Clina, merci pour tes compliments et ta review qui m'a fait plaisir, la prochaine fois je ferais attention à ce que je dis, mais un défi est un défi et je me dois de contenter mes lecteurs, surtout mes plus fidèles comme toi :) Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que Les Ames Vagabondes sont justes fantastiques ! Lecture recommandée pour les fans de romance et de science-fiction ! Je trouve ce livre très adulte et c'est pourquoi je l'ai bien plus aimé que Twilight :) bref, encore merci ;)**

**Merci à Manou Nyu pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait grand plaisir, ravie de voir que tu aimes :) j'ai exultée de joie quand j'ai vu que j'avais dépassée 230 reviews ;) Je ne peux pas répondre à chacune d'entres elles mais encore merci.**

* * *

« J'y crois pas ! Toi, Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort a peur d'aller se déclarer à une femme !

- Oh tais-toi Zabini, ce n'est pas moi qui me fait martyriser par une naine.

- Pansy sait se montrer dangereuse… mais tu détournes la conversation monsieur le courageux Gryffondor.

- Ah tu veux jouer à ça ! »

Alors, déterminé, il s'avança vers la jolie rousse et l'embrassa, passionnément, presque fiévreusement, y mettant tout son amour réprimé depuis des années.

Au bar, Blaise fit un clin d'œil au cadet des roux, fièrement complice.


	160. Chapter 160

**Titre : Fierté **

**Personnages : Narcissa & Lucius, Drago et Scorpius Malefoy**

**Clina, **merci d'abord :) oui effet, cette fois-ci Harry a pris une bonne dose de courage et un peu de fougue, avouons-le, mais oui ça a du certainement plaire à Ginny qui adore la spontanéité ! :) Bonne lecture (Pour mon drabble comme pour les Ames vagabondes ! Moi c'est la Bête Humaine de Zola qu'il faut que je lise…)

**Picotti, **non en effet, moi je pense que Ginny a du plus qu'adorer et rappelons le, elle n'attendait que ça ! ) Dans ce sens la, je peux te comprendre, encore une fois je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi, que tu en souffres tant… Personnellement j'adore Memory et j'essaye de toujours laisser une review, je ne le fais pas pour toutes les fictions, même celle que j'aime énormément et j'en ai honte mais toi, tu me laisses à chaque drabble une review alors je me dois de te rendre la pareille et c'est de bon gré alors ! :) Docteur 'Mus, j'adore ! p

**Merci beaucoup à Dupond et Dupont pour ses reviews, **je me suis bien amusée à martyriser Lucius grâce à la mère de Narcissa ^^ Pour l'histoire du dictionnaire, il était juste à côté de moi alors je l'ai ouvert et je suis tombée sur ce mot voilà d'où s'est venu ) Amour et Voldemort quel paradoxe en effet, mais pour moi c'est de la violence, il prend du plaisir à faire mal, à détruire, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appelé ça amour ^^ Qu'est-ce que je me suis amusée à écrire la série des drabbles James & Lily xD Ravie que ça te plaise, il y a encore d'autres reviews mais je ne peux répondre à toutes, mais en tous cas, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Merci enfin à StephAliC, **ça tombe bien Lucius& Narcissa et Rose& Scorpius sont deux de mes couples favoris D Un (Une ?) nouveau lecteur, youpi ! Contente de voir que tu aimes mon recueil même si oui parfois on aimerait que ce soit plus long… ce sont des drabbles, tel est le principe )

**Maintenant place à l'inspiration !**

* * *

La vieille dame regardait son mari, une canne à la main et ses yeux acier pétillants de fierté, posés son petit-fils avec lequel il jouait discrètement, gardant sa prestance de toujours.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne regrettait pas, c'était d'avoir menti au Seigneur des ténèbres, ce 2 Mai 1998. Car aujourd'hui, sa famille était heureuse et pouvait enfin sourire à la vie. Grâce à Drago et grâce à Scorpius qui enchantait désormais leur vie. Et cela, Narcissa ne l'aurait jamais sacrifié pour la folie destructrice de celui qui les avait tant fait souffrir, bien des années auparavant.


	161. Chapter 161

**Titre : Le courage de vivre**

**Personnages : Harry, James & Lily Potter**

* * *

**Merci à toi Clina **de savoir me faire tant plaisir en une review ! Moi aussi je les aime ces Malefoy ^^ Bonne lecture à toi en espérant que tu passes de bonnes vacances avec ton petit bout de chou :)

**Merci Picotti, **j'ai toujours plus ou moins aimé les Malefoy meêm si au tout début j'avais du mal avec Lucius, pédant et hautain et Drago, petit con prétentieux, mais dès que j'ai connu Narcissa, quand j'ai pris conscience de tout l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre et que la mission de Voldemort pour Drago n'est pas pris comme une bénédiction chez eux mais plutôt comme une punition, même si Drago fait mine d'être honoré, nous savons tous qu'il est mort de trouille. Enfin bref, bonne lecture à toi et encore merci :)

**Merci à Luhuna **pour son ajout en favoris et en alerte, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

**Enfin, un grand merci à Aphrongelos Ines **pour tous ses ajouts, en favoris et alerte :) Ca me touche beaucoup ce que tu m'as dit et le fait d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. Alors bon courage hein ! ) Je vais répondre à quelques unes de tes reviews :

Moi également je porte une affection énorme pour Rose & Scorpius :) Disons que Rose enceinte peut faire des ravages, tu sais bien les hormones tout ça ;) Ginny n'est pas aimé de tout le monde et au début moi aussi je ne l'aimais pas trop… Je trouve que Luna et Fred vont bien ensemble non ? En tous cas encore merci pour ces compliments qui m'ont remplie de joie.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fermait fort les yeux et qu'il passait outre le regard émeraude de sa mère, sa chevelure de feu et son cri perçant lors de sa mort, il pouvait entrapercevoir le sourire fier de son père, sa crinière noire en bataille, l'attendrissement de cette femme qui regardait jouer les deux hommes de sa vie. Il croyait entendre le rire de l'un et les réprimandes de l'autre où perçait un certain amusement. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes, mais ces instants lui donnaient le courage de vivre, pour leur montrer qu'ils avaient eu raison de se sacrifier pour lui.


	162. Chapter 162

**Titre : Virevolter pour oublier**  
**Personnages : Hermione Granger**

* * *

Tournoyer, les bras étendus en croix était son réconfort de toujours. Quand Ron les avait laissés tomber durant la guerre, elle avait oublié sa tristesse ainsi. Désormais elle tournait encore et encore espérant que cela lui donnerait mal à la tête, qu'elle pourrait enfin souffrir d'autre chose que de l'absence de ses parents et que le vent sècherait ses larmes. Il y avait un si grand vide en elle, déchirant, douloureux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, c'était comme une drogue, qui la tuait certes mais moins violemment que ce mal en elle. Alors Hermione tournait.


	163. Chapter 163

**Titre : Vérité**

**Personnages : Severus Rogue & Harry Potter**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

Nagini cessa de le frapper mortellement et partit, accompagnant son maître. L'homme devinait que son âme se détachait lentement de son corps. Il avait affreusement mal mais il devait s'accrocher. Potter s'accroupit devant lui et il sut à cet instant qu'il lui devait toute la vérité, il en avait autant le droit que le besoin. Alors il laissa échapper une larme et une parole. Le garçon saurait tout, sur lui, son secret et son amour pour sa mère. Harry leva la tête, à sa demande et Severus plongea dans l'émeraude de son regard, heureux, avant de se libérer à jamais.


	164. Chapter 164

**Titre : Les amis sont la famille qu'on se choisi**

**Personnages : Les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans**

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Il arracha le pétale de la rose et jura. Il pensait avoir bien fait, il avait été romantique, drôle comme toujours, gentil et il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas totalement indifférente... Alors pourquoi le rejetait-elle encore et encore ? Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et le nombre de refus récolté.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers Sirius, apercevant également Remus et Peter. Alors James sut qu'il avait déjà une chance incroyable de les avoir tous les trois avec lui, soudés et indestructibles.


	165. Chapter 165

**Titre : Une passion ne s'explique pas **

**Personnage : Hermione Granger**

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

L'effluve des vieux livres, celui des parchemins, l'odeur de la poussière qui s'accumulait depuis des années sur les étagères de la bibliothèque ; l'enchantement produit quand elle parcourait les rayons des yeux ou des doigts, les laissant s'attarder sur les reliures enluminées, usées par le temps ; le bonheur d'ouvrir des ouvrages, de se délecter avidement de chacun des mots. Personne ne la comprenait, mais c'était cela qui rendait Hermione heureuse. Quelque soient les commentaires de ses amis ou les moqueries de Malefoy, elle n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde cette éternelle passion, parce que ça c'était toute sa vie.


	166. Chapter 166

**Titre : Une lueur dans le noir**

**Personnages : Drago & Narcissa Malefoy**

* * *

**Drabble inspiré du thème 1 de la nuit du FOF du 4/11 : Etranger**

* * *

Il se sentait comme un étranger. Comme s'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il observa de son regard acier la grande salle de Poudlard, partiellement détruite, véritable champ de bataille puis les têtes rousses penchées, pleurant la perte d'un des jumeaux. Il chercha sa mère et s'affola, ne la trouvant pas. Il sentit une rage folle le prendre, vite réprimée par une terrifiante détresse. Et soudain, il la vit. Éternellement belle, épuisée, mais ne perdant pas de sa superbe. Alors il lui sourit, y mettant tout son cœur, toute son âme, lui offrant tout l'amour que Narcissa avait toujours eu pour lui.


	167. Chapter 167

**Titre : Cent seize ans de souvenirs**

**Personnage : Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Drabble inspiré du second thème de la nuit du FOF, centenaire :)**

* * *

Albus en avait vu passer des années, de son enfance à aujourd'hui et lorsqu'il plongeait dans sa Pensine, tant de souvenirs s'y trouvaient qu'il s'y perdait. Mais il y en avait un qu'il n'oubliait pas malgré la centaine d'années qui avait filé, celui du sourire de sa sœur. Il aurait pu choisir le mariage des Potter, les taquineries d'Aberforth, la confiance de Severus, l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard mais c'était le visage illuminé d'Ariana qui le marquait. Son sourire fou, triste, mélancolique, rêveur, et incroyablement beau. Dramatiquement et éternellement beau...


	168. Chapter 168

**Titre : Une raison de se battre**

**Personnage : Viktor Krum**

* * *

**Drabble inspiré du thème Ours, le 3ème thème de la nuit du FOF.**

* * *

Le détraqueur fondit sur lui et Viktor leva sa baguette, fermant les yeux. Il sentit un flot d'énergie couler en lui et vit instantanément une jolie brune, coiffée d'un chignon, vêtue d'une robe de mousseline rose, descendant timidement les escaliers, son regard noisette posé sur lui.

Et avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience, l'ours avait surgi, faisant fuir la sombre créature. Il regarda l'animal et lentement les filets argentés disparurent. S'il ne se battait pas pour lui, il le faisait pour Hermione, parce qu'elle méritait le bonheur qu'elle lui avait offert un soir de Décembre.


	169. Chapter 169

**Titre : Sortir des ténèbres**

**Personnages : George Weasley & Angelina Johnson**

* * *

**Drabble écrit sur le thème 4 de la nuit du FOF, bouteille.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite série de drabbles :)**

* * *

Il lâcha sa bouteille, ivre, et sa tête retomba. Le silence emplit la pièce et il laissa couler des larmes de colère, de solitude et de désespoir. Il était seul, abandonné et anéanti. Il entendit quelqu'un s'accroupir près de lui mais ne fit pas l'effort d'ouvrir les paupières.

" Ne compte surtout pas continuer ainsi. Que tu le veuilles ou non je vais te guérir, panser tes blessures et te rendre ta vie. Pas cette lamentable comédie."

Alors, il éclata violemment en sanglots. Angelina posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

" Je vais te guérir George. Je te le jure."


	170. Chapter 170

**Titre : L'ange de ses nuits**

**Personnages : Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks**

* * *

Il ne s'était jamais senti si bien la veille de la pleine lune. La tenant dans ses bras, contre son torse zébré de vieilles cicatrices, il n'avait pas peur. Il était serein. Elle apaisait son cœur, son âme. Elle avait su amadouer la bête en lui, la calmer.

Et ce soir, il caressait sa peau, comme si elle était une apparition divine, son ange salvateur.

" Nymphadora..."

Elle grogna à l'entente de son prénom et il rit, attendri. Elle se lova contre lui et il l'enlaça. Elle était tout ce dont il avait besoin, et dont aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus se passer.


	171. Chapter 171

**Titre : Les ravages de la honte**

**Personnage : Rose Weasley**

* * *

Elle avait mal, affreusement mal. Elle serrait les poings, serrait la mâchoire, se mordait la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler mais elle ne put réprimer ses sanglots, étouffés, étranglés.

Elle allait encore décevoir sa mère, ses espoirs, ses rêves, ses illusions, … Elle avait beaucoup trop de pression sur ses frêles épaules, fille d'une première de la classe, d'héros de guerre.

Elle avait honte. Et sa douleur mêlée à cette dernière devint insupportable. Alors elle pleura et ses larmes tombèrent sur ses poignets, lacérés, meurtris, la brisant encore, faisant d'elle une poupée de porcelaine vulnérable et détruite.


	172. Chapter 172

**Titre : Un nouveau monde**

**Personnages : Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley**

* * *

**Merci à Moony-Chach pour son ajout en favoris :)**

**Merci à Picotti, toujours au rendez-vous, je me remets à la lecture de tes drabbles après une courte absence, j'en suis désolée.**

**Je sais cela fait bien longtemps, trop j'en suis consciente, mais j'ai traversé une dure période, déprimante qui s'est accompagnée d'un manque d'inspiration et de courage, je ne vois pas le bout du tunnel mais pour vous j'ai essayé d'écrire, ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est toujours ça, j'espère que vous aimerez. **

* * *

Partir loin, s'en aller. Repartir à zéro, reconstruire mon propre monde, oublier les ruines, les morts, les sacrifiés. On m'appelle le Survivant mais je suis mort moi aussi. On a arraché mon souffle, quand les corps sont tombés et que leur âme se sont envolée. Ils méritaient de vivre, tous. Chaque nom de la liste funèbre est une blessure de plus.

Il y a des cris tout autour de moi, des exclamations de joie, de victoire et pourtant j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir renaitre de mes cendres. J'ai besoin d'un regard, d'un sourire, d'une présence, d'une personne, unique et vitale, Ginny.


	173. Chapter 173

**Titre : Horreur**

**personnage : Nagini**

* * *

Le serpent s'enroula autour du bras cadavérique du sorcier qui caressa sa peau. Ce dernier sourit sadiquement, diable, démon, il était le mal-même. Le reptile fixa ses pupilles dans celles de son maître.

« Attaque Nagini. »Susurra-t-il.

Il glissa alors, rampa, monstrueux. Il frôla Bellatrix, ses yeux illuminés d'une folle exaltation Narcissa, immobile, son fils et son mari, terrorisés. Il scruta sa victime, allongée, sans défense, tétanisée. Proie offerte. Il se délecta de la peur qui émanait d'elle, sa panique, sa frayeur. Il fit durer le moment, et soudain, dangereux prédateur, la dévora, étouffant de sa gueule son cri déchirant.


	174. Chapter 174

**Titre : Trahison**

**Personnages : Daphné Greengrass & Blaise Zabini**

* * *

Daphné avait mal, Daphné doutait, elle hurlait, sa douleur, sa peine. Il l'avait quittée, abandonnée, la jugeant trop dangereuse, attirante démone, attractive. Daphné n'était pas réputée pour sa sincérité mais ces larmes étaient pures, sa souffrance véritable. Elle ne pouvait mentir sur le fait que son cœur saignait. Blaise était un lâche. Effrayé il avait reculé. Et elle lui en voulait, elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Parce qu'il la brisait et que jamais au grand jamais personne ne l'avait détruite si violement. Qui serait assez fou pour oser toucher la reine de glace ? Blaise l'avait fait, Blaise regretterait.


	175. Chapter 175

**Titre : Délicieux poison**

**Personnages : Severus Rogue & Hermione Granger**

* * *

Severus Rogue ruminait ses sombres pensées depuis maintenant une heure, heure où cette petite prétentieuse de Granger avait osé lui dire qu'il avait mal orthographié _Abyssinian shrivelfia. _Pour qui se prenait cette petite miss-je-sais-tout ! Il allait lui montrer qui avait l'autorité ! Pourtant lorsqu'il l'entendit rire, attablée près de ses imbéciles d'amis, ses entrailles se tordirent et son cœur rata un battement. Il la vit attraper la main de Weasley et il serra si fort sa fourchette que ses jointures blanchirent. Rageant, il se leva et disparut, mordant douloureusement sa langue, tentant d'effacer son image entêtante, violent poison s'infiltrant dans tout son être.


	176. Chapter 176

**Titre : Destruction**

**Personnage : Lucius Malefoy**

* * *

Lucius prit le verre de Whisky entre ses doigts et le fit tourner, le regard perdu dans le liquide ambré. Il le porta à sa bouche et fit couler l'alcool dans sa gorge. Le Lord avait détruit sa vie. Aujourd'hui il n'était pas vraiment mort, pas encore mais plus réellement vivant. Il avait beau lutter, on ne vainc pas le mal. Son emprise était trop grande et l'entrainait vers les ténèbres. En vérité, il était le seul responsable de sa chute et de celle de sa famille. Ses erreurs les avaient tous emportés dans cette spirale mortelle d'où ils ne risquaient de ne jamais voir la fin.


	177. Chapter 177

Titre : Arithmancie

Personnage : Hermione Granger

Les signes se mélangeaient en un ensemble incohérent. Hermione ne comprenait plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se tira les cheveux, preuves d'une grande nervosité et d'un désespoir grandissant. Elle détestait ne pas savoir, ne pas saisir le sens des choses, ne rien maitriser. Être perdue tout simplement. Cela l'horripilait, l'agaçait. Elle se sentait horriblement irritée, pire elle avait peur ! Elle se creusa la tête, si bien qu'elle en eu mal aux tempes et du se les masser mais quand enfin la signification des symboles lui apparue, elle sentit déferler en elle une vague de soulagement.


	178. Chapter 178

**Titre : Rêve & Réalité**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

* * *

Le blond cueillit la rose et la glissa derrière l'oreille de la rousse qui prit la même teinte que la fleur et détourna le visage, gênée. Il attrapa son menton et posa alors ces lèvres douces et délicieuses sur les siennes et murmura :

« Rose…Rose…Rose.

- Rose ! »

Celle-ci s'éveilla brusquement et aperçut l'émeraude des yeux de Lily. Elle grogna et se cacha sous sa couette. Elle maudissait Lily, les cours et Scorpius, héros de son rêve, si doux, si beau. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage et se promit que ce rêve deviendrait bientôt réalité.


	179. Chapter 179

**Titre : Religion**

**Personnages : Lily Evans & James Potter**

* * *

**Merci à Gabiie T, Picotti, Clina9, Loufoca-Granger et Gaaby-chan :)**

* * *

A première vue, elle n'avait été pour lui qu'une jolie petite rousse, trop timide, trop gentille. Puis il l'avait découverte, véritable furie aux répliques cinglantes auxquelles il était devenu accro. Il ne cherchait pas à être fin, parce que la passion qu'elle mettait dans les insultes qu'elle proférait lors de ses refus, était jouissive. Il aurait tout fait pour elle, pour être regardé de son regard émeraude transcendant. Il aurait tout accepté pour gouter à ses lèvres, rien qu'une fois, caresser sa peau si douce. Oui Lily-Jolie était devenue sa religion.


	180. Chapter 180

**Titre : Funambule**

**Personnage : Drago Malefoy**

* * *

**NB : Acrophobie : peur des hauteurs.**

**Enjoy ! :)**

**Oui je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur même si c'est vrai que cela ne se ressent pas dans mon drabble ^^**

* * *

Il se sentait comme sur un fil, suspendu à une hauteur vertigineuse. Drago n'était pas acrophobe, mais un faux pas et c'était sa vie et celle de sa mère qui en pâtiraient. Alors oui il avait peur, peur du Lord Noir. Une terreur telle qu'il se tenait droit, raide sur le fil. Obéir aux ordres, effectuer sa mission. C'est tout ce qu'il avait à faire. _Tout_ : tuer Dumbledore. Il n'en était pas capable, lâche peut-être, mais il n'était surtout pas un assassin. Il le savait et la baguette levée vers le vieux mage, il ne pouvait pas. À cet instant, le fil se brisa.


	181. Chapter 181

**Titre : Ambre**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Double drabble écrit sur les thèmes "Cadeau" et "Emballer" de la nuit du FoF du samedi 4 Décembre. **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **

**Biosus à tous :)**

* * *

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu le pendentif où une goutte d'ambre était suspendue, il était entré dans la bijouterie et l'avait acheté. Ses yeux à elle étaient trop semblables, trop fascinants et envoûtants. Et puis Noël était l'occasion idéale. Il en avait bavé, avait longuement hésité entre un papier cadeau doré ou argenté, avait essayé l'un puis l'autre encore et encore et il avait tranché pour l'or. Ce qu'il avait regretté. Il s'était coupé maintes fois : il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas très doué pour emballer des cadeaux. Mails il ne pouvait regretter alors qu'en découvrant le présent que son hibou grand-duc lui avait déposé, un sourire ému s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle dut se sentir observée car elle leva ses yeux, copie exacte de la pierre qu'elle accrocha timidement autour de son cou, et les plongea dans ceux du garçon qui perdit un instant sa superbe tandis que son cœur battait comme pour la première fois. Alors Drago ne s'en voulu pas, ni un seul instant, ni une seule seconde car le sourire d'Hermione n'avait pas de prix.


	182. Chapter 182

**Titre : Lapin**

**Personnages: Luna Lovegood & Fred Weasley**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème "Lapin" donné lors de la précédante nuit du FoF.**

* * *

Le lapin bondit vers lui, l'entoura de sa lumière bleutée, l'encercla de son rayon magique. Il se détourna vivement et croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui avait fait apparaître l'animal d'un souvenir joyeux, d'un sort jeté, son sourire habituel sur les lèvres. Et lui aussi resplendit car à cet instant, il découvrit son plus fol espoir dans l'azur cristallin de la blonde, ange merveilleux, à qui il promettrait la lune. Douce folie qui serait sienne, pureté même, enchanteresse innocente qui faisait battre son cœur bizarrement plus fort, plus vite, _Luna_.


	183. Chapter 183

**Thème : Sapin**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger**

**Sur le thème "Sapin" de la nuit du Fof du 4 Décembre**

* * *

Noël avait toujours été la fête favorite d'Hermione, plein de convivialité avec une atmosphère magique, empli d'espoir et décorer le sapin était son moment préféré. Seulement avec Drago, cela se concluait toujours par une dispute. Ancien Serpentard, il tenait à le revêtir de guirlandes vertes et argent, ce qui évidemment ne lui convenait pas. Elle les remplaçait alors par des rouges et or, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas. Des jours durant ils ne se parlaient plus, puis au réveillon, ils s'offraient un cadeau sensuel, érotique, comblant le manque qu'ils avaient créés, se fichant finalement, haletants, de la couleur de ces fichues décorations.


	184. Chapter 184

**Titre : Confiance**

**Personnages : Narcissa & Lucius Malefoy**

**Bonne lecture à tous, je vous aime ! :)**

* * *

Elle lui avait tout accordé d'elle lorsqu'il avait prononcé les trois mots qu'elle avait longuement espérés. Elle s'était entièrement donnée à lui. Elle lui avait offert son corps, son cœur et plus encore, sa confiance.

Aujourd'hui elle était sa femme, la mère de son fils et elle se fiait à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui, même quand il lui avait annoncé que le Lord ferait de leur manoir son quartier général mais que tout irait bien. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et que quoique puisse en penser les autres, il l'avait toujours protégée.


	185. Chapter 185

**Titre : Fantasmes**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Sirius Black**

* * *

**Merci à Picotti, Clina et Gabiie17 pour leur review :)**

**J'avais peur de ne pas trouver d'inspiration ce soir et finalement c'est venu sans trop de difficultés ! J'en suis heureuse car après cette journée de vide, de non-inspiration cela m'aurait rééllement désespérée de ne pas arriver à écrire... Donc bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

Elle n'avait pas souvent fait ce genre de rêves, jamais en réalité. Et ce qui gênait Hermione au plus haut point était l'objet de ses songes. Elle le trouvait attirant, elle ne pouvait le nier, il avait du charme, un magnétisme dû à sa part mystérieuse, à son humour, à sa bonne humeur, illuminant son âme pourtant si assombrit par ses années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Oui, Hermione avait rêvé de Sirius et quand elle se retrouva face à lui, elle rougit affreusement et l'animagus sans qu'elle ne sache comment, comprit et lui envoya alors un de ses célèbres clins d'œil.


	186. Chapter 186

**Titre : Attirance**

**Personnages : Charlie Weasley & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Je suis très portée désir en ce moment, ce n'est pourtant pas le printemps et le temps des amours ^^**

**Aujourd'hui vous avez le droit à un double drabble, alors déjà que je vous impressionne en postant deux jours de suite, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis des lustres, c'est la fête ! D'ailleurs si pour votre anniversaire vous avez un couple à me proposer ou un thème n'hésitez pas ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Charlie n'avait jamais rencontré Hermione Granger, il l'avait imaginé a travers les mots de Ron et de Ginny sans y attacher un grande importance. Après tout elle n'était que la meilleure amie de son petit frère, celle aussi de sa sœur. Pourtant, alors qu'il était revenu pour le mariage de Bill, il la découvrit, nue, les gouttes coulant sur son corps, la purifiant plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et sut qu'aucune autre femme ne lui aurait jamais fait cet effet, si fort, si transcendant que ses pensées, ses sentiments ne furent plus que pour elle.

Hermione n'avait jamais rencontré Charlie Weasley, à peine aperçu sur une photo de la famille en Égypte. Elle ne lui porta pas vraiment attention, déjà persuadée d'aimer Ron. Pourtant durant l'après-midi précédant le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, elle le vit, riant aux éclats avec son ainé, le torse nu, laissant à découvert ses muscles bien dessinés qu'elle souhaita tracer de ses doigts. Elle ne comprit pas ce sentiment qui la prenait entièrement mais elle sut, quand elle entendit son craquant accent roumain que son cœur ne battrait jamais plus aussi vite pour un autre homme que lui.


	187. Chapter 187

**Titre : Fragments de bonheur**

**Personnages : Victoire Weasley & Teddy Lupin**

* * *

**Je dédis ce drabble à Picotti, parce qu'après tout, les Lupins sont pour toi, et parce que j'avais envie ! **

**Merci à Clina9, Gabiie17 et puis Picotti aussi ;)**

* * *

Victoire, elle était un peu vélane, avec ses longs cheveux blond vénitiens, ensorcelant chacun quand elle les laissait retomber, détachant son chignon strict elle était un peu ingénue, toute en innocence, en légèreté pure qui émoi chaque être, qu'il soit de chair ou de pierre elle était démone sur les bords, diablesse enchanteresse qui arrête ton cœur, coupe ta respiration en un battement de paupières. Victoire elle était tout, le sourire sur ses lèvres, le soleil sur sa peau, l'éclat de sa voix, les bonds joyeux dans sa poitrine, le turquoise de ses cheveux, plus encore, elle était _sa_ victoire.


	188. Chapter 188

**Titre : Le cœur en vrac**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malefoy & Lily Luna Potter**

**Double drabble vu que je n'arrivais pas à en faire un seul, je ne suis arriver qu'à120 mots alors je me suis dit que t'en qu'à faire !**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Elle avait chaud, horriblement chaud, les mains moites, elle tremblait. Elle était mal et personne ne semblait le remarquer. Haut le cœur ! La bile remontait dangereusement, menace imminente, symptôme de son malaise, pire de sa souffrance. On lui prenait les tripes, les broyait, comme on le faisait pour le vulnérable organe qui la maintenait douloureusement en vie. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Et pourquoi cette traîtresse de Lily lui permettait-elle de d'agir comme il le faisait présentement ? Certes, ils n'avaient jamais déclaré leur amour au grand jour, mais elle qui prétendait lire en chacun mieux que n'importe qui, n'avait-elle pas remarqué tous les regards échangés jadis, entre eux deux, entre l'acier et l'azur, emplis de désir, de tendresse, de complicité ? Ou bien se moquait-elle, ignorait-elle délibérément le cœur brisé de Rose, qui lentement se fanait tandis que Scorpius continuait à l'embrasser, elle, la maudite rousse au regard émeraude, transcendant, envoutant. La jeune fille, dans un sursaut vomi toute sa rancœur, son amertume, sa tristesse, sa douleur vainement feinte de l'avoir perdu, trompée, trahie, elle tomba à genoux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, meurtrie.


	189. Chapter 189

**Titre : Douceur **

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

* * *

**J'ai eu du mal pour le titre, passant par Timidité, La Tendresse des sourires et d'autres encore et puis finalement je me suis demandé ce qui émanait de ce drabble et voilà, de la douceur... **

**A Clina, qui aime tant son Ron ;) Je te remercie pour ta review.**

**Merci à Picotti également :)**

* * *

Hermione faisait tourner un caillou dans sa paume, tentant d'oublier le campement, le grésillement de la radio, la peur, la faim, le froid. Les bruits s'évanouirent puis elle entendit des pas sur la grève, des bras l'entourèrent, une main attrapa la sienne, _sa_ voix lui chuchota le geste parfait. Guidée, elle lança la pierre qui rebondit sur l'eau et un sourire chaleureux apparu sur le visage de Ron. L'envie de l'embrasser la prit mais raisonnable, elle lui répondit et envoya, mutine quelques gouttes sur lui. Elle s'enfuit alors, le devinant derrière, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.


	190. Chapter 190

**Titre : Perte**

**Personnages : Molly & Fred Weasley**

* * *

**Je sheureuse que Douceur vous aie plu à tous les deux, Clina et Picotti :) Merci pour vos adorables reviews.**

**Un drabble pas très gai ce soir mais qui tourne toujours autour des Weasley, ceci dit vu leur nombre ;)**

* * *

Molly courait désespérément à travers les cadavres et les sorts, sentant qu'un drame était survenu à l'un de ses enfants. Elle avait terriblement peur. Lequel allait-elle perdre ? Lequel allait-elle pleurer jusqu'à sa propre mort ?

Elle aperçut une chevelure rousse, accéléra, son angoisse affreusement palpable et vit George, en sang, tenant le corps de son jumeau, mort. Elle tomba à genoux, choquée, la souffrance martelant son cœur. Son fils, son tout petit bébé, la chair de sa chair...

Elle ne pleura pas, car les larmes ne pouvaient exprimer sa douleur. Ce 2 Mai 1998, elle venait de perdre une partie d'elle-même.


	191. Chapter 191

**Titre : Liberté**

**Personnage : Harry Potter**

* * *

**Je suis affreusement honteuse... J'avais dit un drabble chaque soir et je n'ai pas réussi à le poster hier... Mais plus que honteuse, je suis dégoutée ! Parce que je l'avais écrit ce drabble, il était prêt, mais dès que je me dirigeais de l'ordinateur ma mère m'a gentiment conseillé de ne plus m'approcher donc pour éviter son courroux j'ai préféré m'éclipser... Ce qui m'a décus puisque pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais de l'avance dans mes textes... Bref, je sais que ça ne compense pas mais je mets deux drabbles aujourd'hui, pas très gais mais vous commencez à me connaître et le sombre est ma plus grande inspiration.**

**Picotti & Clina : Nous effectivement personne, aucun parent ne mérite de perdre l'un de ses enfants, cette douleur doit être indescriptible et atroce. Ils ont dû faire preuve d'un grand courage pour se relever. Merci :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :) **

* * *

Lorsque Voldemort s'effondra sur le sol en un nuage de cendre, Harry se laissa tomber à terre, le visage couvert de poussière, les mains pleines de boue, en sang. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, s'abandonnant à la pluie, comme si elle pouvait le laver entièrement de son impureté, de ces morts, de ce massacre créé par la guerre.

Il savait que bientôt nombre de sorciers allaient l'entourer, des visages se succèderaient, il passerait de bras en bras alors il savourait cet instant de liberté, de paix, désirée depuis plus de sept ans, comme une véritable bénédiction.


	192. Chapter 192

**Titre : La Tendresse des Fous**

**Personnages : Bellatrix Lestrange-Black & Narcissa Malefoy-Black**

* * *

On a beau mentir, je suis exactement la même qu'elle. Nous semblons indestructibles et peut être Azkaban m'a rendue ainsi mais je sais que je suis désespérément humaine. Et je fais pleurer ma sœur, pourtant chérie. Quoiqu'on dise, ses sanglots me font mal, comme un poignard dans ma chair car nous sommes pareilles. Nous pleurons cachées, pour garder cette image glaciale qui nous est donnée. Mais en nous habite une rage telle qui jamais n'explose, une pression, une douleur, une tristesse indescriptible. Je suis Bella la folle, mais lorsque Cissy pleure, je deviens Bella la poignardée. Parce que je l'aime.


	193. Chapter 193

**Titre : Oppression**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

* * *

**Picotti : Être Le Survivant n'a finalement rien de si facile. Il va devoir tout reconstruire, en passant même par lui... **  
**Bellatrix n'est pas une femme à laquelle je donnerais de la pitié, elle n'en mérite pas, elle a choisi sa voie d'elle-même et ce n'est que par sa faute qu'elle a perdu son cœur, son âme. Mais elle a peut être un besoin subconscient de protéger sa soeur, elle l'aime sans le reconnaitre, sans le savoir en fait, c'est plus fort qu'elle et paradoxalement tellement discret, que même elle ne pense aimer rien ni personne. Pourtant... Enfin, c'est un avis, ou alors c'est en tous cas la vision d'on j'avais besoin pour écrire ce drabble qui en fait est très personnel, pas avec ma soeur mais avec ma mère... **

**Merci GabiieT pour ta review, oui Harry repart de zéro et même s'il a peur, c'est la paix, une sensation immense de liberté qui l'envahit en premier lieu et il a besoin d'un instant seul pour la savourer. **  
**Narcissa et Bellatrix, deux femmes sombres, la deuxième surtout, dévastatrice, cruelle et pourtant protectrice. Elle a perdu sa bonté, sa fougue d'autrefois pour de la folie, pur et simple mais quelque part, son esprit ne peut oublier l'affection qu'elle portait jadis à sa soeur même à ses deux sœurs, cet amour avec lequel elle a grandi et dont elle ne pourra jamais vraiment se débarrasser. **

**Clina, je crois que les deux précédents messages, répondent à tes reviews, qui me font toujours aussi plaisir. Je ne plains pas Bella, elle a mérité son sort, elle a volontairement perdu son humanité mais au fond, comme le clame ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, l'amour n'est-il pas plus fort que tout ? Et ne vainc-t-il pas finalement le mal ? **

**Merci à bzhshal pour son ajout en favoris :) A l'occasion tu m'expliqueras ce que signifie ce pseudo ;)**

**Votre soutien est mon allié le plus cher, merci à tous :)**

* * *

Rose échappa vivement au regard de Scorpius, oppressée. Elle quitta alors la table dressée par Mamie Molly pour Noël, prétextant une envie d'air frais, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Elle s'exila près d'un imposant chêne, vieux d'un centenaire mais fut vite rejointe par le blond.

" Pourquoi te sauves-tu ? J'ai la sensation que..."

Il fut interrompu par des lèvres sur les siennes autant fougueuses que surprenantes. Puis soudainement, la jeune fille disparut. Cette réponse, se dit-elle, parlait d'elle-même et ne tenait qu'à lui de chercher plus loin et de trouver son cœur entièrement offert à lui.


	194. Chapter 194

**Titre : Cover My Face (Lilly Wood & The Prick)**

**Personnages : Drago & Lucius Malefoy**

* * *

**Aujourd'hui c'est grâce à Picotti que vous avez le droit à deux drabbles :)**

**Merci à lui, à Clina et à GabiieT :)**

* * *

Durant toutes ces années, devant ton regard glacial, toujours je m'effaçais. Même quand j'ai su que tu ne suivais les ordres que pour notre survie et que ces préjugés que tu m'avais inculqués n'étaient que des inepties auxquelles tu ne croyais plus mais que la peur commandait tes gestes, ta brutalité, cette terreur que tu m'inspirais. Devant toi je baissais la tête, muet, parce que tu étais mon père, ma peur et paradoxalement mon modèle. Je me couvrais le visage, te cachant toutes mes angoisses indignes d'un Malefoy,... et pour que ma douleur ne devienne pas la tienne...


	195. Chapter 195

**Titre : Retour**

**Personnages : Ginny, Harry, Lily, James et Albus Potter**

* * *

**Drabble en réponse à celui de Picotti qui m'a inspiré, peut-être beaucoup trop pour que je ne puisse réprimer mon envie d'écrire ;)**

.net/s/7414893/84/Drabbles_en_Pagaille

* * *

Ginny regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, et soupira, malgré la main réconfortante d'Harry sur sa hanche. Il allait arriver. Et égalant sa pensée, la fumée apparut à l'horizon et le sifflement du train résonna dans la gare. Un sourire impatient sur les lèvres, elle regarde les portes s'ouvrir et les élèves descendent précipitamment sur le quai, cherchant du regard leur famille, chacun se bousculant, se faufilant entre les corps, empressés. Enfin elle voit ses fils qui se précipitent vers eux. Elle perçoit la poigne de sa fille sur sa main et sa timide voix :

" Ils sont revenus."

Alors, parmi le brouhaha, le tohu-bohu, l'agitation, elle est simplement heureuse.


	196. Chapter 196

**Titre : La couleur du bonheur**

**Personnages : Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley**

* * *

**Clina, j'ai calculé et dimanche sera non seulement le jour de Noël mais également le jour du 200ème drabble ! :D Donc pour sûr qu'il y aura un drabble cadeau, peut-être pas sur le thème de Noël, la soirée dernière du FOF n'était pratiquement que sur ce thème alors je ne pense pas qu'il sera entièrement axé sur cette fête mais tu verras bien ;) Merci comme toujours :)**

**Picotti, encore félicitations et merci beaucoup :)**

* * *

La peinture sorcière avait quelque chose de purement fantastique ! À chaque nouveau coup de pinceau, la composition se mouvait, donnant vie aux personnages. Teddy, d'un geste adroit, étala une couche de turquoise et l'agrémenta d'un peu de bleu de Prusse. Sur sa toile, un jeune homme à la chevelure colorée dansait joyeusement avec une jolie blonde au regard azur, à la peau porcelaine et à la bouche carmin. Il pouvait presque entendre la valse résonner. Son visage s'illumina alors d'un sourire comblé et fier, lorsqu'il se vit, lui et Victoire, tournoyants toujours, doucement s'embrasser.


	197. Chapter 197

**Titre : Accalmie**

**Personnages : Fleur Weasley-Delacour & Bill Weasley**

**J'ai découvert ce mot : « accalmie » et je l'ai trouvé si joli que je m'en suis inspirée pour ce drabble.**

**Bisous et merci à tous :)**

* * *

Quand ils s'étaient installés dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, elle servait de refuge aux blessés, la française les soignant, leur offrant hospitalité. Mais aujourd'hui, main dans la main, se promenant sur la berge, ils voulaient oublier cette guerre un instant. Fleur se mit alors à tournoyer, ses longs cheveux d'or dans le vent, les bras en croix et se laissa retomber sur le sol, entraînant son mari avec elle. Ils roulèrent sur le sable, les yeux dans les yeux, puis, dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, exquis délice, délicate quiétude, apogée d'une paix providentielle.


	198. Chapter 198

**Titre : La force des remords**

**Personnage : Remus Lupin**

* * *

**Merci à tous, comme toujours, je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimez mes drabbles, cela fait chaud au cœur de se sentir soutenue alors bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La carte ne mentait jamais et devant lui était apparu un nom qui l'avait bouleversé : Peter Pettigrow.  
Sa première réaction fut de l'insulter copieusement, ce sale traitre ! Puis il pensa à Sirius, condamné injustement pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. Alors, la tristesse mêlée à un immense remord le submergea. Parce qu'il avait cru à la culpabilité de son ami de toujours, qu'il l'avait pensé capable de les livrer à Voldemort. Remus s'en voulait, d'avoir bafoué son souvenir, et de d'autant plus que jamais il ne pourrait se faire pardonner.


	199. Chapter 199

**Titre : Sortir des Tènebres**

**Personnage : Narcissa Malefoy**

* * *

**Joyeuses Fêtes à tous et merci Clina :)**

* * *

Le parc de Poudlard était une véritable débâcle, les sorts, les corps, vivants ou morts, se confondaient. Mais elle ne voyait rien de ceci. Son regard était fixé sur un point invisible, sur l'espoir de voir apparaître la chevelure si caractéristique de son fils. Elle n'attendait que ça. Lucius était près d'elle et dès qu'elle verrait Drago, elle attraperait sa main et tous trois partiraient. Loin de cette guerre dans laquelle ils avaient été embarqués, par peur, par faiblesse. Elle devinait la fin de l'interminable tunnel de noirceur, cette lumière providentielle. Celle qu'elle avait prié des années durant, aujourd'hui elle la voyait.


	200. Chapter 200

**Titre : Vie**

**Personnages : Multiples : parfois nommés ou soupçonnés et parfois libres car c'est Noël et que c'est votre fête, que j'écris pour votre bonheur :) J'aurais voulu écrire plus mais le temps m'a pris de court, vous savez ce que c'est les jours de fêtes avec les interminables repas ;)**

**Voici mon 200ème drabble, mon 200ème petit bébé et je suis fière et émue aussi alors j'espère que cela vous plaira ! :)**

**Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes ! :)**

* * *

La nature s'éveillait doucement, encore endormie, belle, sauvage, éternelle. Car personne n'avait si ravir sa magnificence qui avait traversé les siècles, les générations de familles. Elle avait vu grandir les enfants, vieillir les adultes, moule les sorciers âgés. Elle avait entendu maintes histoires, susurres par le vent, avait accompagné le temps, encore et encore, en un éternel recommencement. Elle était le témoin de l'existence, la confidente des âmes. Ce que le Soleil éveillait, ce que la Lune berçait, ce que la neige purifiait, ce que la mer emportait, tous ces moments de vie, la Nature savait.

* * *

Ce que tu éveilles en moi, ça ne s'explique pas, c'est toute une vie, une myriade d'émotions, un maelström de sentiments. Des réactions illogiques, un remue-ménage dans tout mon être. Tu provoques en moi bien plus que personne ne l'avait fait. Alors je n'ai pas peur de le dire, de l'affirmer, le crier, je t'aime ! Quoique tu dises, tu l'homme de ma vie. N'aie pas peur, laisse toi bercer, par le souffle de cet amour, ce tourbillon qui t'élève. Que sens-tu ? Moi je te sens toi, toi qui me donne vie.

* * *

Décembre, les chocolats chauds, les batailles de boules de neige, l'ouverture des cadeaux, la dinde farcie, les rires, les pulls tricotés avec l'initial de leur prénom, le bonheur, les vacances, retrouver leurs parents, le Terrier, partagés un moment familial, convivial, festif, joyeux, rigoler en écoutant les blagues des jumeaux, en regardant leurs pitreries, câliner Ginny, se chamailler, singer Percy, revoir Charlie, s'émerveiller devant ses histoires de dragons, retrouver Bill et sa bonne humeur contagieuse, effrayer Ron avec quelques araignées bien cachée, être heureux tout simplement, il y avaient bien mille raisons pour lesquelles les Weasley aimaient Noël.

* * *

La neige tombait, disparaissant dans l'agitation de la mer. Seul le froid demeurait. Sirius aurait tout fait pour un peu de chaleur, de douceur, d'allégresse. Il ne s'y ferait jamais, à cette solitude dévastatrice. Il perdait la tête, un à un ses souvenirs heureux lui étaient arrachés et il ne le supporterait plus. Il ne survivrait pas ainsi, dans cette prison où seule régnait la terreur, alors il avait décidé. Au Noel prochain, il ne serait plus affamé, gelé, effrayé. Non, foi de Maraudeur, il n'allait pas rester dans cet endroit de malheur et pour cela, il ferait tout !

* * *

Luna aurait voulu prendre un pinceau et dessiner des étoiles. Lumineuses, pleines d'espoir. Parce que dans les yeux de George toutes ces lumières avaient disparues. Envolés son bonheur et sa joie constante. Et cela la rendait triste. Car elle aimait son rire mais pas ses pleurs. Ce sont les Ronflacks Cornus qui les causent, pourtant elle avait fait attention, aucun ne s'était approché du roux dont les larmes étaient intarissables. Elle posa une main sur son visage et plongea son regard perle dans le sien, espérant y faire apparaitre une paix salvatrice. Et peut-être aussi de l'amour.

* * *

Bleu, rouge, jaune, les couleurs valsaient sous ses yeux, au rythme du clignotement des guirlandes du Terrier. Elle aimerait colorer ses cheveux de ces teintes mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait mal. Il l'avait rejetée, repoussée. Vieillesse, pauvreté, monstruosité ! Lui seul croyaient à ces excuses, stupides. Désormais, seul le gris souris l'accompagnait. Cette couleur laide, triste, froide, monotone. Mais reflétant ses sentiments, sa douleur. Elle n'était qu'une gamine, naïve, idiote ! Il n'était pas le problème, c'était elle, mais gentleman, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Trop bon, trop lui... Elle était seule, et ces cheveux, désespérément gris.

* * *

Tu es partie et je ne sais plus qui je suis et ce que je vais devenir. J'aimerais en être capable, mais cela s'apprend surement avec le temps. Tu ne m'a pas toujours bien conseillé, m'a entrainé dans cette spirale ténébreuse, pourtant malgré ta folie, tu as toujours veillé à me protéger. J'étais ta Cissy, ton ange blond, qui se cachait derrière toi petite, qui te regardais admirative. Tu étais Bella, l'infaillible, tu me guidais et désormais le chemin s'efface. Je ne regrette pas mon mensonge, seulement toi et ta présence, celle de ma grande sœur.

* * *

Aujourd'hui elle resterait, devant lui, Gryffondor. Elle attendait un mot, un sourire, quelque chose. Un geste, un signe. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, sans flancher, acier contre saphir. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir, elle l'avait embrassé et ne reculerait pas. Elle était Rose Weasley et elle l'aimait. Mais il restait impassible, foutu Malefoy ! Silencieux, immobile. Elle sentait le stress monter en elle mais ne s'avouerait pas vaincue. Et ce fut comme la victoire d'une longue et éprouvante bataille quand enfin, il la serra contre lui et murmura :

" Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu."

* * *

Hermione détestait le retard et pour cela, Ron était le roi ! Il la faisait attendre au restaurant, alors qu'elle s'était faite belle le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois ! Mais quand elle pensa à leur réconciliation, elle rougit violemment. Mariés depuis des années, leur ardeur ne s'éteignait pas. Alors quand il entra rouge de sa course, les cheveux en bataille, elle oublia sa colère et songea à sa tendresse, sa sensualité, son avidité. Elle l'embrassa si fougueusement que le roux, s'attendant à des réprimandes fut aussi surpris que heureux.

* * *

La jolie blonde chantonnait, un air entrainant, un air de printemps, frais, heureux, tranquille. Elle avait un sourire sur le visage, une expression d'aise. Bill la rejoint, embrassa tendrement sa nuque, son cou, son épaule puis l'entourage de ses bras, posant ses mains sur son ventée rebondi. Et elle se sentit excessivement bien, totalement, parfaitement et irrémédiablement entière. Prise d'une joie pure elle se cala contre le torse musclé de son cher et tendre.

" Je t'aime mon bel amour."

Un chuchotement, s'envolant dans la brise, le secret d'un bonheur, qu'elle savait, à ses côtés, éternel.


	201. Chapter 201

**Titre : Compagnon**

**Personnages : Sirius Black & Buck**

* * *

**Merci à vous trois, Clina, GabiieT et Picotti :) Bonne lecture pour la 201ème fois ;)**

* * *

Seul dans la nuit, en cavale, c'est là qu'il sentait tout le poids de sa solitude. C'est là qu'il avait le plus besoin de Buck, son fidèle compagnon. Alors il s'inclinait lentement, devant lui, sans le lâcher du regard puis caressait son plumage, presque tendrement. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin, de ces instants de liberté, de paix que l'hippogriffe lui procurait. Lorsqu'il le chevauchait, le vent lui fouettant le visage, il lui semblait ressusciter car c'était la preuve, après douze années où son âme lui avait été lentement arrachée, qu'il était encore vivant.


	202. Chapter 202

**Titre : Résolution**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Ah je suis heureuse, les 24h du FOF m'ont énormément inspirée et c'est 6 drabbles que je poste aujourd'hui et 6 drabbles demain ! :D Bonne lecture à tous alors et merci à Clina et à Picotti mes fidèles lecteurs que j'aime énormément et à Ivy :)**

* * *

Le 1er Janvier et ses résolutions...N'importe quoi ! Comme si on les tenait ! On promettait d'arrêter de boire, de fumer, de plus travailler, exceptée Granger qui promettait de moins le faire. C'était stupide, tous savaient que chacun rachèterait des bouteilles et des cigarettes dès Février. Seulement, Molly tenait à ce que chacun prononce une résolution et il ne risquerait pas de perdre sa confiance si difficilement obtenue. Plantant alors son regard dans celui de l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, il annonça :  
" Cette année, j'épouserai Granger."  
Interjections, étouffement, Drago se réjouirait toujours des réactions qu'il provoquait en elle !


	203. Chapter 203

**Titre : Envol**

**Personnage : Luna Lovegood**

* * *

Luna adorait les Sombrals, rejetés par la communauté sorcière, et paradoxalement, inconnu d'elle. Personne ne les connaissait vraiment, personne ne faisait l'effort de découvrir quelles créatures merveilleuses ils étaient. Le monde était obtus et cruel. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle était fière de son père qu'on disait fou, plus encore qu'elle, Loufoca. Elle n'était pas naïve mais perdre son sourire, c'était les laisser gagner. Qu'ils se moquent d'elle, cela ne la touchait plus, car l'acceptation était ici, dès qu'elle les chevauchait et qu'ils prenaient leur envol, véritables beautés de ce monde.


	204. Chapter 204

**Titre : Tromperie**

**Personnages : Harry & Ginny Potter ; Ron, Hermione et Rose Weasley**

* * *

Elle avait été trompée ! S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en tirer ainsi, avec un sourire charmeur et un baiser ! Elle n'était pas une femme à se faire marcher sur les pieds et Harry le savait. La rousse fondit sur lui si tôt qu'il apparu dans le salon.

" Je te jure que j'ai grande envie de t'étriper ! Comment as-tu osé me mentir ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir changer ton fils."

Essayer de lui faire croire qu'Hermione venait d'accoucher pour s'éclipser ! Pourtant, Ron débarqua la seconde suivante, paniqué et s'écria :  
" Merlin Ginny, c'est une fille !"


	205. Chapter 205

**Titre : Piste**

**Personnages : Ron & Hugo Weasley**

* * *

**Vous remarquerez qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, Ron m'apparaît de plus en plus sympathique et aimable ^^ J'avoue, je me mets à aimer sa maladresse et à le trouver adorable... Je flanche devant ses sourires, ses bourdes et ses blagues pas toujours drôles... Clina, tout est de ta faute ;)**

* * *

Quand Ron remarqua la disparition du paquet de Chocogrenouilles de la cuisine, l'auror se mît en faction et chercha une piste. Il remonta l'escalier, tachant de se faire silencieux. Il discerna un bout de papier sur une marche de bois et le ramassa, l'observant de plus près : il avait été déchiré en vitesse. Hugo donc. Rose était un modèle de soin. Il prit la direction de la chambre de sa petite canaille adorée, entrouvrit la porte sans un bruit, entra et s'écria :

" Flagrant délit !"  
Il attrapa son fils par derrière qui se débattit et lui décoiffa la tignasse, joueur, heureux.


	206. Chapter 206

**Titre : Le Soin est primordial !**

**Personnages : Severus Rogue & Hermione Granger**

* * *

Rogue avait toujours tenu au soin de son laboratoire. Il serait extrêmement dangereux que deux potions différentes se mélangent. C'est pourquoi en prenant Hermione Granger pour apprentie, il tenu à visiter son appartement à son plus grand ahurissement. Il était donc là à inspecter chaque recoin, vide de poussière, chaque meuble remarquant le tri particulier mais pas surprenant de son immense bibliothèque. Sans laisser percer un semblant d'émotion, il se tourna vers elle, satisfait et déclara :

"Tachez de ne pas être en retard. Neuf heures tapantes, pas une minute de plus."


	207. Chapter 207

**Titre : La délicatesse**

**Personnages : George & Angelina Weasley**

* * *

**Drabble sur le thème "Chanson" aux 24h du FOF. **

* * *

George n'avait jamais entendu sa femme chanter et c'est pourquoi quand il entendit sa voix, douce, apaisante, s'élever dans l'air, il s'approcha de la chambre de ses enfants, curieux, et vit Angelina, bordant le lit de Fred, chantonnant une berceuse. Il fut rapidement envoûté par la mélodie et la regarda amoureusement. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il l'enlaça, caressant le velours de sa peau.

« Chante encore pour moi. »

Elle posa une main attendrie sur sa joue et susurra :

« Inspire-moi. »

Il sourit, embrassa son épaule puis les fit transplaner, pour une nuit de suaves et de grisantes caresses.


	208. Chapter 208

**Titre : Départ**  
**Personnage : Ginny Weasley**

* * *

**Merci merci merci, je vous adore totalement, parfaitement et irrémédiablement ! :D**

**Voilà les six autres ;) Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Elle avait attendu ce moment pendant onze longues années et aujourd'hui c'était son tour. Elle ne regarderait plus seulement Bill, puis Charlie, Percy, George et Fred et enfin Ron, partir. Elle allait également monter dans le train. C'était le grand jour ! Malgré l'appréhension, rien ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur en ce mardi 1er septembre 1992. Elle croisa le regard rassurant de son père et celui de sa mère, larmoyant, triste de voir partir sa petite fille adorée. Quand un sifflement retentit, elle leur adressa un au revoir, puis, inconditionnellement heureuse, grimpa pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express.


	209. Chapter 209

**Titre : Chaussette**  
**Personnages : Dobby, Harry Potter et Lucius Malefoy**

* * *

**C'est celui qui m'a prit le plus de temps à écrire mais finalement j'en suis contente :) J'aime Dobby ! (Mais bizarrement cette enragée de Bellatrix aussi...)**

* * *

Il fallait qu'il rende à Dobby sa liberté, il l'avait sauvé et était son ami. Seulement c'était au maître de l'elfe de décider, de lui faire présent d'un vêtement, ce que Malefoy ne ferait jamais. À moins que... !

Dobby se faisait minuscule près d'Harry Potter et de son maître. Quand celui-ci partit en l'appelant, après un regard au brun il ouvrit le journal.

« Le maître a donné une chaussette à Dobby ! »

Il ne vit pas la rage tordre le visage du blond en découvrant la cheville nue de Potter, trop émerveillé : il était libre ! Libre !


	210. Chapter 210

**Titre : Euphorie**

**Personnages : Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin**

* * *

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Etait-ce l'alcool ou tout simplement la joie ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Pourtant son air ravi ne la quittait pas. En vérité c'était bien plus que du ravissement, c'était du bien-être, de l'exaltation, de l'allégresse, de l'euphorie ! Le bonheur d'être vivante, ici avec lui, sa respiration chaude sur son cou, sa main au creux de ses reins, son pouce traçant des ronds sur sa peau dénudée. Tonks était heureuse, enfin elle l'avait, tout à elle, tout pour elle. Il était là, elle était sienne !


	211. Chapter 211

**Titre : Le rouge et le noir**

**Personnage : Lavande Brown**

* * *

**Un personnage que je n'avais jamais encore travaillé, c'est donc une première dans ce recueil :)**

* * *

Elle ne voyait que cela, sa vue était brouillée par cette couleur morbide. Elle allait mourir, elle le sentait, elle le savait. Elle sentait sa peau se déchirer violemment. Stop ! Qu'on arrête ! Qu'on la laisse s'en aller en paix…

Des crocs, dans sa chair, sauvagement. Elle ne se débattait plus, n'en avais plus la force. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, faisant fit de l'atroce douleur et pensa à Parvati, sa sœur de cœur. Elle sombrait, pas dans le noir non, mais dans le rouge, le rouge de son sang dont elle se vidait. Et puis plus rien.


	212. Chapter 212

**Titre : Image**

**Personnage : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley & Harry Potter**

* * *

Posant sa malle sur son lit, elle sortit de sa poche une photographie. Elle la regarda, un sourire tendre s'épanouissant sur son visage puis l'accrocha sur son mur, vierge. La première photo de ses amis, les seuls qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Poudlard lui avait apporté à la fois une place dans un lieu où elle se sentait elle-même, mais aussi de véritables compagnons, des acolytes. C'était plus qu'une image, qu'un bout de papier photo, cela représentait le début d'une longue et sincère amitié, qui ne cesserait jamais de grandir, année après année, aventure après aventure.


	213. Chapter 213

**Titre : Angoisse**  
**Personnages : Narcissa & Lucius Malefoy**

* * *

**Voici le dernier drabble écrit grâce aux 24h du Fof :) Merci encore, énormément pour cette grande dose d'inspiration !**

* * *

Immobile, elle regardait son mari partir. Noir sur le blanc de l'aurore. Sa marque le torturait, le Lord l'appelait. Elle aurait souhaiter le retenir, s'accrocher à lui, désespérément, l'aimer de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait mais elle ne le pouvait, de  
par son rang et par son angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre, l'empêchait de bouger. Il du sentir sa détresse car il s'accroupit près d'elle et l'embrassa longuement.  
" Je serais vite revenu.  
- Ne meurs pas Lucius."  
Il hocha la tête et en un "plop" disparu.


	214. Chapter 214

**Titre : Fireworks**

**Personnages : Libres**

* * *

**Bonne année 2012 à tous, tous mes vœux de bonheur, de santé, de prospérité et d'inspiration !**

**Merci à tous, de faire de l'écriture de ce recueil une pure joie !**

**Mille Bisous :)**

* * *

Les douze coups de minuit allaient sonner, bientôt demain serait aujourd'hui, une nouvelle année commencerait.

Eux se cherchent, amants aimantés, traversent la foule sans se perdre du regard, fébriles.

Le premier coup résonne… Ils avancent toujours.

Deuxième coup,… se touchent presque...

Troisième. …esquissent un sourire…

Quatrième. …leurs mains se trouvent…

Cinquième. …l'excitation monte…

Sixième. …leurs pouls accélèrent...

Septième. …leurs membres se tendent…

Huitième. …du gui se métamorphose…

Neuvième. …au dessus d'eux…

Dixième. …ils ne pensent plus…

Onzième. …qu'aux lèvres de l'autre…

Douzième. …qui tendrement, rencontrent les leurs, formant un magnifique tout, une explosion magistrale, les grisant tout entier.


	215. Chapter 215

**Titre : La délicatesse de la rose**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

* * *

**Pour toi Picotti, qui m'a tant inspiré :) **

**Merci à tous :)**

* * *

Rose, poupée de porcelaine au regard azur incline le visage en un mouvement aérien, bouleversant. L'ange esquisse un rictus et son rire retenti, mélodie cristalline où une infinité de clochettes vibrent en une osmose parfaite.

Son bonheur se fane, le halo cuivré retombe élégamment sur ses épaules, quelques mèches disparaissant au creux de ses reins. Le ciel de son regard se voile, toutes ses joies éphémères envolées, se plonge dans un lac gelé qui s'éloigne peu à peu, la laissant immobile, seule, fragile. Scorpius s'en va et la tristesse la prend comme le jour est lui-même emporté par la nuit.


	216. Chapter 216

**Titre : Affliction**

**Personnages : Cho Chang & Cédric Digory**

* * *

La fanfare joua gaiement quand Harry sortit du labyrinthe et l'euphorie prit les spectateurs qui applaudirent bruyamment. Pourtant elle retomba rapidement alors que tous remarquaient le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Elle le reconnut instantannément, lui et sa chevelure bronze. Elle entraperçut Amos Digory accourir vers son fils, dévasté, mais les larmes voilaient sa vue et de violents sanglots secouèrent son corps. Cédric était mort. Voldemort était de retour. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal.

Cho se précipita vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras, tremblants sous la force de sa souffrance et à travers ses pleurs, hurla son désespoir.


	217. Chapter 217

**Titre : Monstrueuse Folie**

**Personnage : Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Merci à Emmacacahouete pour son ajout en favoris :)**

* * *

Le poignard trancha la chair tendre de sa victime et la mangemorte rit, hystérique. Chaque cri était d'une jouissance malsaine, d'un plaisir pervers mais tellement excitant. La lame traça une lettre, arrachant violemment des suppliques à la torturée.

« Où avez-vous trouvé cette épée ? »

Mais l'impure secouait la tête, muette. La rage la prit et elle planta à nouveau la dague dans son bras. Elle voulait qu'elle crie, qu'elle hurle, qu'elle supplie, soumise. Car elle lui était inférieure, elle n'était rien que de la vermine, nuisible, une abominable et sale Sang-de-Bourbe.


	218. Chapter 218

**Titre : Le long de ses courbes**

**Personnages : Libres**

**Drabble écrit grâce à la nuit du FOF du vendredi 6 Janvier sur le thème "Courbe". Je vous invite à y faire un tour dès que l'inspiration vous quitte :)**

**Merci à mes lecteurs et reviewers chéris parce que nom de Dieu, 601 reviews ! Merci énormément à tous :)**

* * *

Félicité suprême. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, en la voyant étendue dans ses bras, nue. Sublime. Il effleura du regard ses courbes, affreusement délicieuses. Des doigts, il caressa sa peau douce. Il baisa son nombril, remonta sur la rondeur de ses seins, sur sa clavicule pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, mordillant son épiderme, inspirant profondément son parfum envoûtant. Et il l'aima, tendrement, longuement, se délectant de ses gémissements, de son âme, dévoilée, de tout ce qu'elle était. Il l'aima parfaitement, la menant avec lui toucher les étoiles, qui de leur beauté éternelle, illuminaient la nuit.


	219. Chapter 219

**Titre : Celui qui n'était pas du matin**

**Personnages : Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger**

**Drabble écrit grâce au thème "Après-midi" de la précédante nuit du FOF. **

**Probable suite...**

* * *

Ron n'aimait pas le matin. Il n'arrivait pas à se lever et était un réel zombie durant quelques heures. C'est pourquoi il se débrouillait toujours pour se lever à midi, lorsque le soleil monte au Zénith. Il se sentait alors frais et de bonne humeur, rieur et en appétit.

Pourtant, le jour où Hermione avait décidé de venir, Ron était à la surprise de tous, debout pour l'accueillir, à neuf heures tapantes. Et il se fichait de son air endormi et de ses cheveux débroussaillés, parce qu'elle était là et que sa seule présence éveillait chacun de ses sens.


	220. Chapter 220

**Titre : Le déluminateur**

**Personnages : Ron Weasley**

**Sur le thème "Lumière"**

**J'ai attrapé une fièvre du nom de _Ron Fever_... Vous devriez mvous méfier, pour ceux qui ne sont pas déjà contaminés ;)**

* * *

Ron ouvrait et fermait le déluminateur en un geste machinal. Il s'en voulait horriblement de les avoir laissés, abandonnés alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, de leur meilleur ami. Cette lumière l'apaisait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, c'était comme s'il sentait leur présence, telle une lumière salvatrice, providentielle.

Et alors qu'il l'ouvrait à nouveau, il entendit un murmure infime, presque inaudible. L'objet forma une boule bleue qui se dirigea dans sa poitrine, vers son cœur. Celle-ci le transcenda et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait suffi d'un murmure, celui d'Hermione qui l'appelait, lui, vers eux alors sans une hésitation, il transplana.


	221. Chapter 221

**Titre : Ravages**

**Personnage : Luna Lovegood**

**Sur le thème "Neige"**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Londres était recouvert de son manteau blanc pourtant Luna ne sentait pas le froid. Elle regardait la neige tournoyer dans le ciel, les yeux perdus vers l'infini céleste. Elle ne voulait plus avancer. Le vent fouetterait son visage, le brûlant et ces larmes lui grifferaient la peau. Alors elle restait là, sans sentir les flocons tomber sur elle, mouiller son nez, s'accrocher à sa chevelure dorée. Elle passa ses bras autour de son frêle corps, s'insufflant le courage d'avancer, puisqu'elle le devait. Avancer pas après pas et peut-être la souffrance insupportable dans son cœur finirait par disparaitre.


	222. Chapter 222

**Titre : Bûcher**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

**Sur le thème "Brûlure". Je posterais les trois derniers, si l'inspiration me le permet, demain :)**

* * *

Ses mots la brûlaient, cruels. Comme un poignard dans sa chair, comme un poison violent dans se veines. Il lâchait une à une ses flèches empoisonnées, blessant son cœur qu'elle avait mis à nu pour lui. Il ne l'aimait pas, certes, il la repoussait, compréhensible, mais ce qu'il faisait là, c'était sadique. Il aimait ça, la voir se décomposer à chaque insulte. Chacun de ses mots, crachés furieusement l'achevait. Il la tuerait, impitoyable, criminel. Ses insultes semblaient intarissables. Et jamais ce mot, prononcé par cette bouche n'avait paru si insultant, si méprisant : Sang-de-bourbe.


	223. Chapter 223

**Titre : L'Origine du Mal**

**Personnage : Lord Voldemort**

**Ecrit pour la nuit du FOF sur le thème "Boîte".**

**Merci à mes fidèles Clina et Picotti et à emma2304 :)**

* * *

Les nuages occultèrent le ciel et bientôt l'obscurité prit possession des dernières raies de lumière. Chacun regardait le ciel, terrifié, horrifiés de ce qui les attendait et leur sombre intuition se révéla imminente lorsque la marque se dessina dans le ciel ténébreux, annonciatrice d'une tragique soirée. Trelawney parlerait d'effroyable prédiction, signe de la mort et de tous les maux qui se répandraient sur Poudlard. Les sbires du Lord détruiraient tout et feraient du château leur forteresse maudite. Tous savaient que le futur serait funeste et meurtrier car Voldemort était la boîte de Pandore et que rien ne leur serait épargner.


	224. Chapter 224

**Titre : L'amour d'une mère**

**Personnages : Narcissa, Drago & Lucius Malefoy**

**Sur le thème "Peau".**

* * *

La femme posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, essayant de faire passer du réconfort par ce simple geste. On faisait d'elle une femme froide, reine des glaces, sans cœur, insubmersible, pourtant elle contenait un cœur pur, plein de bonté. Lucius et Drago, seuls le savaient et cela lui suffisait. Elle ne vivait que pour eux. Pour Drago, son enfant, qu'elle berçait si souvent dans ses bras, sur son sein, sa peau douce contre la sienne. D'un pied à l'autre, elle se balançait, caressant ses joues, les baisant. Pour Lucius pour qui elle aurait tout fait. Ses deux éternels amours.


	225. Chapter 225

**Titre : Drapeau blanc**

**Personnages : George & Fred Weasley**

**Sur le thème "Drapeau".**

* * *

Il aurait voulu construire un bateau, pour prendre le large, partir loin de cet étau qui l'étouffait, loin de la souffrance qui le tuait lentement. Jamais il n'aurait cru vivre cela, mais sans lui, son double il n'était plus rien. Rien ne pouvait décrire la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant Fred mort, le sourire d'une ultime blague sur les lèvres. Rien n'était comparable à l'atrocité de la chose. La mort était injuste, plus encore que la vie qui sans lui ne rimait à rien. Hisser les voiles, déployer le drapeau blanc, celui de la paix, du salut tant espéré.


	226. Chapter 226

**Titre : « Ces plaisirs violents… » Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet.**

**Personnages : Bellatrix Lestrange & Voldemort**

**Drabble avec une suite prochaine.**

**Merci et bisous à tous :)**

* * *

Sa violence, sa brutalité, le goût du sang qui a coulé quand il l'a mordu la grisent. Leur baiser est sauvage mais la douleur ne les déplait pas, bien au contraire. Car c'est ce qu'ils sont, monstres sanguinaires, ils ne connaissent pas la douceur. Rien que la rage. Alors leurs ongles griffent la peau de l'autre, presque avec colère. Il veut la dominer, qu'elle supplie qu'elle gémisse de souffrance, une affliction mêlée au plaisir. Bellatrix est une lascive démone, dangereuse prêtresse du Mal. L'alter ego de sa propre abjection, de sa mortelle noirceur.


	227. Chapter 227

**Titre : …ont des fins violentes. » Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet.**

**Personnages : Bellatrix Lestrange & Voldemort**

* * *

**Merci Picotti voici la suite :)**

**Merci Clina, le côté sombre et destructeur des deux amants et leur désir de souffrance est ce que j'ai voulu mettre en avant :) Pour eux en effet, le proverbe "Les contraires s'attirent ne s'applique absolument pas". **

**Et merci à KraTK, nouvelle lectrice, si tu arrives à ce drabble rapidement, je te dirais que Rose et Scorpius est un couple parfait pour les fans de Dramione déçus ou en tous cas pour ceux qui aiment que les contraires s'attirent et puis pouvoir tout faire d'eux est génial ! **

* * *

Un rire aigu et sadique sortit de la bouche étirée d'un sourire dément de Bellatrix. L'aversion guidait chacun de ses gestes. Sorcière maléfique, elle enchaînait les sorts de magie noire avec dextérité. Jamais un instant elle ne doutait d'une fin possible. Elle se sentait invincible, le Mal était insubmersible.

L'insulte de la belette pondeuse retentit et elle ricana, mauvaise. Pourtant violemment son corps bascula et elle s'effondra, la mort ne lui arrachant pas son rictus cruel et névrosé.

Un cri de rage résonna alors, tandis que sa fidèle amante poussait son dernier souffle et jamais la haine du Lord ne fut si terrible.


	228. Chapter 228

**Titre : L'amour d'une mère**  
**Personnages : Eileen Prince & Severus Rogue**

* * *

**Picotti : La mort de Bellatrix n'émeut personne pour la bonne raison que personne n'arrive à ressentir pour elle de la pitié ou aucun sentiment. Elle est une femme cruelle, qui a torturé Alice et Franck Longdubat ainsi qu'Hermione et j'imagine bien d'autres et qui a tué son propre cousin, Sirius que beaucoup aime. C'est pour ces raisons que la mort de Bellatrix a été une bénédiction, un soulagement et qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a pu être ému par sa oui, le danger, les ténèbres en attirent plus d'un, même si comme tu le dis si bien, on sait pertinnament qu'on va s'y brûler les ailes. Bisous :)  
**

**Clina: J'adore ta manière de voir la mort de Bellatrix et le fait que ce soit Molly qui mette fin à son horrible existence. La victoire de l'amour, plus fort que tout. Oui c'est exactement cela :)  
**

* * *

La femme prit tendrement le bambin dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Sur son visage, un sourire hésitant et douloureux, étirer ses lèvres blessées lui était difficile. Sur ses membres de nombreuses ecchymoses contrastaient avec sa peau blanche. Ses gestes étaient brefs, pas vraiment fluides, dû à des coups récents sur ses hanches. Pourtant elle passait outre la douleur, pour son petit Severus, qu'elle aimait plus que tout, son fils. Pour lui elle se relèverait inlassablement, pour lui donner cette affection qu'il n'obtiendrait certainement pas de son père. Pour lui Eileen ferait tout, jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre vie.


	229. Chapter 229

**Titre : Distance **

**Personnages : Ginny Weasley & Harry Potter**

* * *

Elle avait essayé de prendre ses distances, de se faire discrète en ne pensant plus à lui, mais son souvenir la hantait, sans qu'elle ne puisse y remédier. Il était inscrit en elle et ne pouvait s'en défaire. Elle l'aimait trop pour cela. Il lui avait demandé de s'éloigner, pour sa protection, mais il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait en sécurité.

Quand il frôla sa peau, fermant lentement sa robe, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle se retourna, plongea dans son regard émeraude et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry, oubliant alors toutes ces satanées résolutions.


	230. Chapter 230

**Titre : Gravitation**

**Personnages : Severus Rogue & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Drabble inspiré du mouvement des planètes et des astres de mon programme de physique.**

**Pour Diane37 :)**

**Merci à Picotti, Clina et Rosalie Esmee Cullen :)**

* * *

Severus avait toujours considérée Granger comme une Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable. Il lui était pourtant nécessaire de la voir passionnée, écoutant chacune de ses paroles. Elle était devenue une obsession, il avait besoin de sa présence. Il trouvait alors toujours un défaut à sa potion, pouvant se glisser derrière elle, sentir son odeur fruitée ou juste la regarder de plus près. Et ce n'était pas juste l'observer, c'était l'admirer. Parce qu'à ses yeux elle était devenue plus belle que toutes, plus que Lily même. Malgré la peur provoquée par cette constatation, il continuait. Hermione était devenue son centre de gravité.


	231. Chapter 231

**Titre : Sweep Me Away**

**Personnages : Narcissa & Lucius Malefoy**

* * *

**Clina, je crois que quelque part cela nous fait tous rêver ^_^ Merci et bisous :)**

**Picotti, ton drabble sur Teddy arrivera dimanche parce que demain je n'aurai vraiment pas le temps... Bisous ! :)**

**Merci à toi Diane37, j'essaye de contenter mes lecteurs, cela fait partie de mon job et ça mefait plaisir ;)**

* * *

Tu as balayé mon cœur, arraché mon âme de mon être et l'a prise avec toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, sans celle que tu fais de moi. Je ne suis qu'à toi, depuis deux décennies déjà. Et si tu plonges, je te suivrai, _toujours ensemble_, nous nous le sommes promis.

Ton regard est effrayé, dans quelques heures tu vas te battre, peut-être mourir. Alors je me battrai, pour ne pas te perdre, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, pense à moi, à Drago.

Refoulant mes peurs, je t'embrasse, calmant les tiennes. Quelques heures pour nous, oublieux du temps.


	232. Chapter 232

**Titre : L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux**

**Personnage : Teddy Lupin**

* * *

**Je remercie mon IPhone qui m'a permis de savoir que le 1er Mai 1998 était un vendredi ^^.**

**Pour tous ceux qui souffrent en silence, car ce qui est invisible n'est pas forcement inexistant.**

**Clina, ma plus fidèle lectrice, merci :) Moi je les trouve beaux Lucius et Narcissa ! Sur la page Wiki Harry Potter ils sont qualifiés de déserteurs avec Drago et moi ça m'a fait sourire parce que leur famille compte bien plus que ce Voldemort de malheur :)**

**Picotti, trépigne, trépigne mais ne te refais pas mal ;) Le voici, le voilà, enjoy ! Encore merci tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu adooooorais le précédent ;)**

**Merci beaucoup à raito-hana pour tes reviews, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également ! :)**

* * *

Sous la cape, Teddy se sentait en sécurité, protégé de la cruauté du monde. Il adorait son parrain de lui en avoir fait cadeau, parce qu'il lui avait offert la liberté.

Chaque vendredi soir, il rejoignait le parc et s'asseyait devant les deux tombes de ceux qui devraient le plus compter pour lui si la guerre ne les lui avait pas arrachés.

Sur les épitaphes deux noms gravés, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin. Et sans les connaitre, sous l'éclat de la lune, invisible au monde, il pleurait de tout son être, libérant le vide creusé en lui par l'absence.


	233. Chapter 233

**Titre : Voeu**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

* * *

**Merci beaucoup à Picotti, Clina, GabiieT et Ivy ! :)**

* * *

S'approchant de l'arbre, le craquement de brindilles résonnant dans le silence de la forêt, Hermione enleva son écharpe et l'accrocha au tronc, repensant au départ de Ron, furieux. Faite qu'il les retrouve ! Il lui manquait tellement... Habituée à son constante présence, son absence lui pesait. Son besoin de lui creusait un vide dans son cœur. Elle rêvait de sa chevelure rousse, de son regard azur et de son doux sourire. De son torse contre lequel elle se réfugiait toujours, de ses bras qui la serraient comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux... Oh si seulement...


	234. Chapter 234

**Titre : Reptiles **

**Personnages : Blaise Zabini & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Force tranquille, ombre invisible derrière le halo de la chevelure de Malefoy, Blaise se faufilait, reptile rusé et réfléchi. Drago était le prédateur attirant la proie dans toute sa splendeur, sa grandeur, lui était le venin, délivrant le poison, portant l'ultime coup. Complémentaires, indivisibles. Mais il ne servait pas le Roi, n'était ni valet ni bouffon, ni tour ni pion. Peut-être cavalier, luttant à ses côtés, contre les ténèbres du monde qui se reflétaient dans leurs âmes, fils du mal, Serpentards, tentant de vaincre leurs propres démons, vils, perfides, glaçant du regard pour ne pas être réduit en cendre.


	235. Chapter 235

**Titre : Priorités**  
**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

* * *

**Merci à Clina pour ta gentillesse et pour tes mises en favoris :)  
**

**Merci GabiieT, je dirais plutôt échecs mais d'une manière générale cela se référait à la "royauté" de Drago chez les Serpentards et donc à la place qu'occupe Blaise son fidèle acolyte. **

**Et bien sûr à Picotti !Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras une fois de plus celui-ci ;)**

* * *

Elle se souvenait très bien du moment où en première année il lui avait dit de revoir l'ordre de ses priorités et sans le vouloir, elle l'avait fait. Aujourd'hui, en ce jour de débâcle, ni les études, ni le renvoi de Poudlard, ni ses parents, ni même chacun des combattants ne comptaient plus que lui. Lui qui se battait tel un lion, presque furieusement contre les Mangemorts, la protégeant elle et s'exposant au danger. Non rien n'était plus important que Ron, celui qu'elle aimait et qui lui avait offert d'un baiser, une merveilleuse priorité.


	236. Chapter 236

**Titre : Supplice**

**Personnage : Libre**

**Merci à Picotti et Clina qui aiment tant Ron et Hermione dans toute leur beauté, et à Sarah Londubat-Rogue (un mélange assez étrange ;) )**

* * *

Se déchirer, hurler, pleurer, se tordre et penser que tout est fini. L'espérer, le vouloir de toutes ces minces forces, avec toute sa rage, à s'en arracher la peau, à se briser les os. Toucher la lumière du bout des doigts et être enfermé dans le noir, cruellement, violemment. Se perdre dans la folie, sombrer dans les ténèbres de la douleur. Un seul mot et une myriade de souffrances. Ne reste qu'une seule issue, qu'on implore, supplie. Froide brûlure, engourdissant les membres. Raison disparue, oubliée, envolée, tout n'est que néant, sang et tourment. Un cri, mille maux, mille morts : Doloris.


	237. Chapter 237

**Titre : Bohème**

**Personnage : Luna Lovegood**

* * *

**Clina: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Bellatrix est ignoble pourtant on ne résout pas la violence par la violence... Le froid dans le dos n'était pas qu'au sens figuré, j'avais bel et bien froid ^^**

**Picotti : Je suis ravie de voir que cette description t'ai plu, elle venait du plus profond de moi, de mes entrailles, qui se tordent quand j'ai mal... Bisous.**

* * *

Le mot "Liberté" avait toujours plu à Luna, il avait une sonorité qu'elle aimait beaucoup, un soupçon poétique et elle ressentait cette sensation lorsqu'elle vagabondait, les pieds nus, les cheveux valsant au gré du vent. Et elle dansait, gitane, beauté libre et naturelle. Sans se soucier d'une quelconque grâce, qui venait à elle comme la mer allait et venait sur le sable. Se mouvant avec une innocente sensualité, une pureté inouïe, bougeant les mains, ondulant le bassin, caressant l'air, bercée par le vent. Désinvolte Marianne, allégorie de la liberté, Luna voguait sous l'éclat de la lune.


	238. Chapter 238

**Titre : Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus**

**Personnages : Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Drabble écrit pour la nuit du FOF du Samedi 4 Février sur le thème "pointe". Je croyais au début que le dragon du la banque de Gringotts était un magyar à pointes mais après vérification, ce n'était pas le cas. Pour autant, le pansedefer possède quand même des pointes alors...**

* * *

Le dragon se débattant violemment, Ron agrippa les pointes de ses piquants et de glissa sur son dos. Il attrapa alors la main d'Hermione, effrayé par sa chute possible. La brune s'accrocha à lui, leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre et s'assit derrière lui, serrant sa taille. Une vague de soulagement le prit, vite réprimée par la fureur du pansedefer ukrainien. Charlie l'aurait réprimandé pour son inattention mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui était elle, elle qui lui donnait le courage de maitriser la créature et de s'envoler dans la banque de Gringotts, ensemble, libres.


	239. Chapter 239

**Titre : Amertume**  
**Personnages : Sirius Black & Remus Lupin**

* * *

**Drabble écrit pour la nuit du FOF sur le thème "Pointe".** **Un angle complètement différent du précédant, cette fois-ci pointe est au figuré.**

* * *

Quand Sirius revit Remus pour la première fois depuis onze ans, il fut prit d'un maelström d'émotions. Ce fut une tornade de joie, d'affection, de bien-être et de manque. Il le prit alors entre ses bras pensant combien il était bon de retrouver Lunard. Pourtant, poison se glissant insidieusement dans ses veines, un soupçon de colère vint pimenter ce tourbillon de sentiments, une once de rancune en retrouvant ce vieux compagnon qui un jour l'avait cru capable de trahir ses meilleurs amis. Une pointe de déception crispa sa main sur le dos du lycanthrope, laissant couler une larme de nostalgie.


	240. Chapter 240

**Titre : Amour Brut**

**Personnages : George Weasley & Angelina Johnson**

**Sur le thème "Brut", bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ce n'était rien qu'un instant, sans prétention, sans incidence sur le monde, peut-être juste sur le leur. Pourtant c'était à celui-ci que George pensait en voyant Angelina remonté l'allée.  
Leur première véritable année ensemble sans larmes ni douleur avait comporté des moments de joie pure et ce jour-là, elle avait simplement détourné le visage, un sourire heureux illuminant son air angélique, plus belle que jamais et il avait prit ses joues entre ses paumes, avait éclaté d'un rire franc comprenant qu'absolument rien n'égalerait cet amour brut qu'il ressentait pour elle.


	241. Chapter 241

**Titre : Tentation**  
**Personnages : Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin**

* * *

**Sur le thème "Chocolat" (qui a creusé un petit creux dans mon ventre, ce qui explique la gourmandise qui ressort de ce drabble ^^)**

* * *

Nymphadora n'avait jamais été douée pour la cuisine. Éternelle maladroite, elle avait du mal à ne rien renverser ou faire brûler. Mais cette irrésistible envie de chocolat était encore plus forte que l'appel de la lune.  
Faisant tourner la texture d'un coup de baguette elle changea soudainement de programme ! Remus ne résisterait pas. Il en deviendrait même...bestial. Délaissant son haut et trempa un doigt dans le liquide et le goûta : délicieux ! Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux et traça de sur son ventre rebondi de tentantes formes chocolatées, plus sensuelle et attirante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.


	242. Chapter 242

**Titre : Désert**  
**Personnages : Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter**

* * *

**Sur le thème "Caravane". C'est là que je me rends compte combien le monde de JK Rowling est complet ! **

**Un désert de solitude, de jalousie ou de rage...**

* * *

Traversant le land de caravanes abandonnées, Ron sentit sa rage grandir, les sachant tous les deux ensemble, parlant, s'aidant alors que lui marchait devant, seul. Il était jaloux et en avait conscience mais sa colère était trop forte pour raisonner. C'était _son_ Hermione ! Et Harry était sensé aimer Ginny ! Son bras blessé n'aidait pas, mais cette douleur éclipsait celle de son cœur grandissant à chaque douce attention, à chaque rire qui n'était pas pour lui. Harry avait la célébrité, cela ne suffisait-il pas ? Mais non, c'était Hermione que le brun convoitait et son cœur qu'il piétinait.


	243. Chapter 243

**Titre : Christmas Carols**  
**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Luna Lovegood**

* * *

**Le thème "Chant" a été donné, et voilà ce qui m'est venu :)**

* * *

Drago serra les poings, entendant un nouvel air résonner. Cette chaleur qu'il sentait dans le timbre de la voix était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter et il se faisait violence pour ne pas se précipiter vers la cave et la sortir de là, lui offrant la liberté. Parce que ses chants révélaient en lui une tendresse certaine. Sa voix cristalline le transportait et il s'obligea à rester impassible. Pourtant, dans son esprit, apparut le visage resplendissant de Loufoca et son cœur accéléra.  
Noël approchait et il espéra que ces lutins existent et l'emportent, la sauvant du mal qui l'entourait.


	244. Chapter 244

**Titre : Tradition**

**Personnages : Andromeda Black & Ted Tonks**

* * *

**Sur le thème "Usage". Deux personnages sur lesquels je n'ai écrit qu'une seule fois, enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Il aurait été d'usage qu'elle s'incline devant ses prétendants, fasse la révérence, se montre sous son plus beau jour, comme Bellatrix et Narcissa le feraient plus tard. Cependant cela n'était qu'illusion, un mirage manié à la perfection.  
Tout ceci n'était qu'une farce grotesque dont elle ne pouvait échapper. Pourtant quand elle vit le reflet de Ted dans les glaces, souriant sincèrement, elle s'excusa auprès des Lestrange et quitta la salle de réception. Elle se mît alors à courir, enlevant son masque, redevenant l'Andromeda naturelle, libre, optimiste et rieuse, qu'elle était toujours lorsqu'il était là.


	245. Chapter 245

**Titre : Brebis égarée**  
**Personnages : Severus Rogue & Harry Potter**

* * *

**L'avant dernier thème de la nuit du FOF, "Troupeau" qui fut mon dernier écrit puisque "Alerte" ne m'inspirait pas... **

**Il s'agit d'une référence au passage du 7ème Tome où l'on apprend que Dumbledore aurait élevé Harry "comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir", cela m'a fait penser à une brebis sacrifiée alors voilà ce que cela a donné. J'espère que ces drabbles vous ont plûs :)**

* * *

Severus détestait l'indiscipline et là, c'était tirer la barbe de Merlin ! Tel un troupeau, les élèves s'agitaient et gesticulaient illogiquement. La jeunesse aujourd'hui n'avait plus aucune tenue. De sa voix glaciale et tranchante, il fit taire la masse qui se rangea immédiatement, se tenant droite, immobile, effrayée par le regard noir du professeur. Rogue sourit intérieurement de son emprise sur ses chétives et idiotes créatures mais aperçut un éclat émeraude et se figea également, les yeux dans ceux du fils de Lily, son cœur douloureux, se maudissant une énième fois d'avoir promis de le protéger plus que sa propre vie.


	246. Chapter 246

**Titre : Bonheur**

**Personnages : Fleur Delacour-Weasley & Dominique Weasley**

* * *

**Parce qu'on parle trop peu de leurs autres enfants... **

**Merci à Picotti et à Clina :)**

* * *

La blonde regardait son enfant gigoter et rire en la voyant faire tourner les coquillages au-dessus d'elle. Sans cesser d'admirer sa fille, elle caressa sa joue et recoiffa ses cheveux vénitiens. Immédiatement, le bébé tendit ses petits bras vers sa mère et réclama sa chaleur.

Attendrie, elle le prit contre elle et plongea dans ses pupilles azur plus semblables à celle de son mari qu'aux siennes. Il leva timidement sa main vers elle et la posa sur sa jour, souriant, dévoilant quelques minuscules quenottes et prononça légèrement :

« Ma…ma. »

Fleur laissa échapper une larme de joie et serra Dominique contre elle, heureuse.


	247. Chapter 247

**Titre : Cauchemar**

**Personnage : Ginny Weasley**

**Merci à Picotti, à Clina et à Wizzette pour leurs reviews !** :)

* * *

Ne m'approchez plus, reculez, laissez-moi vivre, laissez-moi oublier. Je revoie mes mains pleines de sang et mes yeux hagards. J'entends encore mes pleurs et mes cris. Je ressens ma peur et le froid. Et le carnet, objet de ma hantise. Haletante, je me débats, griffe l'air, tentant d'échapper à votre contrôle qui me paralyse et me glace d'effroi. Je suis prisonnière de mes démons, comme je l'étais cette année-là, entre la vie et la mort, vulnérable, étendue sur le sol gelé de la Chambre des secrets. Dans un sursaut je me réveille, dans le noir de la nuit, désespérément seule.


	248. Chapter 248

**Titre : « Il pleut dans mon cœur […] » Verlaine**

**Personnages : Roxanne & George Weasley**

* * *

**A cause d'un problème informatique dont je n'ai pas encore déterminé l'origine, je n'ai pas réussi à me connecter hier soir et donc à poster mon drabble... Je le fais donc ce matin ! :)**

**Merci à Clina : Je pense que cet épisode est toujours resté gravé en Ginny mais elle est une fille courageuse et à su vivre avec et même dépasser ses peurs de petite fille. Pour autant être la victime de Voldemort ne doit pas être de tout repos...**

**Merci à Picotti : J'espère que ça ira mieux, ce n'est malheureusement pas ce drabble qui ve te réconforter...**

* * *

Brisée, Roxanne essayait de réprimer ses sanglots mais George s'assit derrière sa fille, l'entoura de ses bras et commença à la bercer lentement, tendrement. Il chantonna une mélodie que sa femme avait l'habitude de chanter et qu'il avait maintes fois entendues. Une apaisante douceur émanait des caresses affectueuses de l'homme sur la chevelure de feu de l'adolescente.

« Ne pleurs plus ma chérie, Papa est là. »

Il attrapa ses mains et les embrassa, tentant de lui offrir tout l'amour que sa mère ne pourrait plus lui donner, le regard perdu sur la tombe de celle qu'il avait tant aimé.


	249. Chapter 249

**Titre : Dawn**

**Personnages : Narcissa Black & Lucius Malefoy**

* * *

**Je nie toute ressemblance avec le film de Joe Wright tiré de la géniallissime oeuvre de Jane Austen. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de le revoir pour la millionnième fois... ^^**

**J'avais envie d'y faire référence (ca y est j'avoue) parce que c'est de ce livre d'où vient ma passion pour la lecture et je trouve l'adaptation magnifique. Et puis Lucius est aussi fier que Darcy bien que ce dernier soit aimant et loyal mais grande romantique, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'avant l'ascension de Voldemort, Lucius était un homme affectueux avec ceux qu'il aimait. Personne ne naît foncièrement mauvais. Et j'avais envie de donner un côté moins sage à Narcissa, moins effacé... Lui donner un petit quelque chose de Lizzie ;)**

**Voilà :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Merci à Picotti et Clina qui ont ressenti si fortement le dernier drabble, que celui-ci apaise vôtre coeur :)**

* * *

Enveloppée dans sa cape, Narcissa vagabondait dans le parc des Black tandis que la nature s'éveillait, pensant à sa dernière rencontre avec Lucius. Elle avait été tellement sotte de le repousser ! Pas pour la renommée qu'il lui apporterait, mais parce qu'aujourd'hui elle savait que son cœur ne battait plus de répulsion, bien au contraire. Fier comme un Malefoy, la blonde savait qu'elle l'avait définitivement perdu et une profonde tristesse naquit en elle. Se tournant vers l'aurore, elle aperçut une silhouette et reconnaissant l'allure noble de l'homme, elle se sentit revivre. Il était là, pour elle, pour eux.


	250. Chapter 250

**Titre : Origine**

**Pour ce 250eme drabble, je vous offre ma définition de la magie qui entoure chacun des personnages du monde merveilleux qu'est Harry Potter, parce que la magie est l'origine de tout...**

**Merci à Clina, Picotti et Arrion :)**

* * *

La magie ne s'explique pas, la magie se vit. On ne peut la définir pas des mots, seulement par des sensations. C'est une myriade d'émotions passant par une chaleur grandissante au creux du ventre, un jaillissement de particules fantastiques dans les veines, dans chacune de nos cellules, jusqu'à de nombreux picotements au bout des doigts. C'est un phénomène indescriptible, incommensurément beau et merveilleux où l'on se sent devenir soit, gagner une partie de nous qui avait été jusqu'à présent absente. C'est une joie intarissable, un cadeau, un trésor qui nous rend unique, nous transporte, car la magie est en nous.


	251. Chapter 251

**Titre : Je mentirais**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

* * *

**Merci à Picotti, j'espère rencontrer un succès retentissant avec la sortie de "La Magie selon " ;)**

**Merci à Clina, celui-ci est pour toi qui te languissait de ton Ron ;)**

* * *

Tu es le seul à ne pas voir mes milliers de regards furtifs et à ne pas comprendre ce que tu représentes pour moi. Pourtant, j'ai du mal à reconnaitre cela, Ginny a beau me fixer de manière entendue, je n'admettrais jamais explicitement mes sentiments.

Je sais tout de toi, ta couleur préférée, ton plat favori, tes peurs, ce qui fait briller tes yeux. Je connais tes réactions, l'assombrissement du bleu de tes prunelles coléreuses, ton rire, ta volonté de toujours cacher tes faiblesses.

Mais si l'on me demandait si je t'aime, je mentirais.


	252. Chapter 252

**Titre : Je te veux toi**  
**Personnages : Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin**

* * *

**Merci à Picotti, je veux croire aux miracles, cela nous donne une raison d'espérer :)**

**Merci à Clina et à ton enthousiasme ;)**

**Et merci beaucoup à Mirty-story pour ton ajout en favoris, si tu arrives à ce drabble, je te souhaites une bonne lecture ! **

**Enjoy everyone ! :)  
**

* * *

Admirer le crépuscule blottie dans tes bras, écouter gronder l'orage, sans peur, enlacés, regarder les oiseaux s'envoler étendue contre toi, rêvant à un ailleurs, rire, se découvrir, s'aimer...  
Ne pas te lâcher des yeux et ne voir que toi. Te caresser du regard et ne vouloir que toi. Pour vivre mes journées, pour danser jusqu'à l'aurore, oublier la guerre, me sentir femme, être moi.  
Pour toutes ces choses là et bien plus, je te veux toi, le sorcier, l'homme, l'amant, pas la bête enragée que tu n'es qu'une nuit par mois.


	253. Chapter 253

**Titre : Chemin**  
**Personnages : Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Référence au chemin des araignées du tome deux que Ron aime tant ;)**

**Merci à Picotti, Clina et Mirty-story pour vos review :D  
**

* * *

Des papillons. Voila ce qui remuait en lui, qui lui tordait le ventre, le serrait à en avoir la nausée. C'était joli, ces insectes là, mais il aurait préféré ne rien ressentir de tel. S'éloigner, voila ce qu'il devait faire parce que c'était à sa vue qu'il perdait tous ces moyens. Mais il ne le pouvait, il était trop attaché à elle et malgré tout le courage dont il faisait preuve son adorable sourire et même ses airs de Miss-je-sais-tout le retenait, parce qu'elle était irrésistible. Et après tout, cela devait être agréable de suivre le chemin des papillons !


	254. Chapter 254

**Titre : Possession & Protection**

**Personnages : George Weasley & Angelina Johnson**

* * *

**Pour toi Clina que je remercie :)**

**Picotti, Poufsouffle courageux merci à toi ;)**

* * *

Il y avait une chose que George n'aurait jamais avouée, mais au bal de Noël de1994 il avait été soulagé de savoir que Fred, son défunt jumeau avait invité Angelina. Malgré la jalousie qui lui avait serré le ventre toute la soirée, il bénissait son frère de ne pas avoir laissé la jeune fille à d'autres garçons. Seulement à cette époque là, il ne croyait encore que ce sentiment protecteur à son encontre n'était que la conséquence d'une grande amitié avec elle. Il avait ensuite réalisé, voyant les larmes dévaler son visage que c'était bien plus profond que cela.


	255. Chapter 255

**Titre : La fin d'une époque**

**Personnage : Lily Evans**

* * *

**Je pars au ski pour une semaine, je ne pourrais donc pas poster mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne pourrais pas écrire, à mon retour quelques petits drabbles se seront glissés dans ma valise, impatients d'être poster ici ;)**

**Bonne lecture donc et merci à Picotti et Clina ! :)**

* * *

Elle jeta un dernier regard à son dortoir qu'elle avait habité durant sept années et un sentiment de vide la prit. Il lui manquerait cruellement, lui et la sécurité qu'il dégageait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retourner sur ses pas et de caresser la douce étoffe rubis qui couvrait son lit. Sa seconde maison… Tant de souvenirs qu'elle n'oublierait jamais étaient gravés ici. Mais elle devait laisser la place aux futures Gryffondor et commencé sa vie, confiante puisqu'elle le ferait avec James qui, rayonnant l'attendait, attrapa sa malle et lui sourit. Oui elle avait foi en l'avenir !


	256. Chapter 256

**Titre : La chaleur d'un repas**

**Personnages : Fred & la famille Weasley**

* * *

**Enfin ! Je peux enfin poster ! Sans faire d'étalage de vie, je n'ai plus de connexion Internet depuis mon ordinateur depuis le début de la semaine et ça commence à bien faire... Mais je n'y peux pas grand chose... **

**Donc les voilà, alléluia :D**

**Merci à Picotti et Clina :)**

**Sur le thème "soupe" de la nuit du FOF.  
**

* * *

Non, Fred n'aimait pas la soupe. Il aurait préféré manger du bon hachis ou un succulent poulet, mais la soupe à la citrouille de Molly était synonyme de diner au Terrier, ce qu'il chérissait tout particulièrement. Elle avait un goût de bonheur, de chaleur et de retrouvailles. Elle lui rappelait pleins de bons souvenirs, où les rires fusaient. Et c'était cela qu'il trouvait délicieux, plus que de la volaille ou même qu'une tarte a la mélasse. Non, rien ne pouvait être plus savoureux que cet amour qu'il sentait dans l'air lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble.


	257. Chapter 257

**Titre : Bien plus qu'un bout de bois**

**Personnage : Ted Tonks**

**Sur le thème "Bout".  
**

* * *

Lorsque Ted Tonks avait aperçu pour la première fois ce qu'Olivander lui tendait, s'il n'avait pas été si impressionné, il aurait ri ! Comment une espèce de bout de bois pouvait donner des pouvoirs magiques ? Mais le vieux sorcier avait posé son regard sur lui et il avait pris délicatement la baguette entre ses doigts, l'avait observé un instant, remarquant l'ornementation de l'objet. Il avait alors senti en lui éclater un feu d'artifice de sensations et comprit qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple brindille mais qu'elle renfermait une puissance magique au surpassait tous ses rêves de petit garçon.


	258. Chapter 258

**Titre : Naissance**

**Personnages : Bill & Fleur Weasley**

**Sur le thème "Cri"**

* * *

Bill aimait sa femme plus que tout, quoique dise sa famille. Il était tombé follement amoureux d'elle sans que la Vélane en elle ne le charme. Au début, il l'avait traité comme chacun le faisait, comme une incapable suffisante et qui s'occupait plus de ses ongles que d'autres choses. Mais elle l'avait surprise maintes fois, grimpant dans son estime, lui montrant qui était réellement Fleur et aujourd'hui elle mettait leur enfant au monde. Un cri de douleur résonna et avec une grimage, il sentit son coeur bondir, Merlin il allait être père !


	259. Chapter 259

**Titre : Cet inconnu sentiment **

**Personnage : Drago Malefoy**

**Sur le thème "Forme"  
**

* * *

Drago ne connaissait pas cette forme de sentiment qu'ils semblaient ressentir, alors que leurs regards s'accrochaient. Il souhaitait vomir en les voyant ou était-ce ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre. Il était jaloux, comme il l'avait bien souvent été, lorsqu'il attrapait le Vif d'Or, qu'il avait toute l'attention, ou qu'il avait gagné le Felix Felicis. Il ne pouvait supporter la douceur de Weasley alors que lui ne recevrait jamais la moitié de l'amour qu'elle portait à ce satané Potter qui avait tout et lui, rien qu'une forme de rage dévorante.


	260. Chapter 260

**Titre : Département des Mystères**

**Personnage : Harry Potter**

**Sur le thème "Mystère"**

* * *

Il n'oublierait jamais ce soir au Département des Mystères. Il était venu terrifié mais avec un immense courage. Il s'était fait abominablement piéger. Et même si cette virée périlleuse avait plus que jamais renforcé le lien d'amitié entre les six jeunes sorciers, elle avait marquée l'une de ses pertes les plus chères. Non, jamais Harry n'oublierait l'image de son parrain tombant à la renverse en recevant me sort mortel. Il avait senti son coeur se briser. Il avait perdu un proche, à nouveau, sans avoir pu le connaitre. Cette nuit-là il avait perdu Sirius.


	261. Chapter 261

**Titre : Frayeur**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

**Sur le thème "Sang"**

* * *

Hermione n'avait jamais eu peur du sang mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Ron tenant son épaule douloureuse de sa main ensanglantée, elle avait paniqué plus que de raison. Son ventre s'était serré et elle avait sentit son coeur au bord des lèvres. Ron ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ainsi, le laisser mourir tout court ! Il était merveilleux, il était joyeux, sincère et généreux, bien que buté et glouton, il était irrésistible. Merlin il était Ron ! Penser à lui suffisait à la calmer, lui donnait une raison de se battre, elle allait le sauver.


	262. Chapter 262

**Titre : Respiration**

**Personnage : Alice Longdubat**

* * *

**Picotti, Clina, merci à tous les deux :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

* * *

Respirer. Cela semble si simple, si naturel. Nous n'y pensons pas, nous respirons voilà tout. Inspiration… Expiration… Nous vivons sans nous en soucier. Pourtant, Alice ne pouvait plus respirer, la douleur lui coupant violemment le souffle, son cerveau étant submergé par les vagues incessantes de souffrance aigüe qui secouait

impitoyablement son corps. Ne tentant même pas de remplir ses poumons d'air, elle suffoquait. Elle perdait ses rares bouffées d'oxygène en poussant des hurlements qui lui brûlait la gorge. Lentement, son esprit s'embrumait et elle perdait conscience, doucement elle s'envolait, le vent la portant vers les Cieux.


	263. Chapter 263

**Titre : Cicatrices**

**Personnages : Fleur & Bill Weasley ; Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger ; George & Angelina Weasley**

* * *

**Internet is comeback ! :D**

**Pour l'occasion, trois drabbles pour vous ! :)**

**Je remercie Clina et Picotti et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le visage de son mari endormi était un pur ravissement pour Fleur. Il semblait si détendu, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Il était beau. Elle caressa tendrement la chevelure rousse de son aimé et déposa une myriade de baisers sur la cicatrice causée par Greyback, encore visible. Lorsque Bill était revenu blessé, elle avait senti son coeur rater un battement et l'avait soignée, se sentant soulagée, alors qu'il lui murmurait son amour. Elle aussi l'aimait, envers et contre tout et se fichait bien de l'aspect qu'il aurait tant qu'il serait présent, à ses côtés.

* * *

Ron avait longuement cherché sa fiancée, ne la trouvant nul part, et l'avait finalement trouvée au bord du ruisseau qui coulait à quelques centaines de mètres du Terrier. Elle pleurait, évacuant le maelström d'émotions en elle. Il l'avait serré contre lui, la berçant, lui chuchotant qu'il était là et elle avait attrapé sa main, la portant sur les mots toujours gravés sur sa peau. Des sanglots l'avaient secouer et avec des mots d'amour, il avait embrassé chaque lettre, patiemment, tendrement, calmant son cœur qui avait bien trop souffert de la monstruosité de Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

Dix ans passent bien vite... Dix ans passent bien lentement... Avec Angelina, George vivait à cent à l'heure, heureux, paisible. Sans Fred, George vivait au ralenti, brisé, blessé. Comment peut-on ressentir deux sentiments si contraires ? Comment peut-on être deux hommes si opposés ? Cette déchirure violente le ravageait alors qu'il était là, agenouillé devant la tombe de son défunt jumeau et le clouait au sol. Pourtant la main de sa femme, douce et chaleureuse, caressant son visage, effleurant amoureusement ce qui avait été son oreille, l'élevait, lui donnait l'envie et la force incommensurable de vivre.


	264. Chapter 264

**Titre : Aurore**

**Personnage : Luna Lovegood**

* * *

**Encore une fois, merci à Picotti et à Clina pour votre attente, votre enthousiasme et simplement votre présence :)**

* * *

L'aurore était un phénomène extraordinaire et magnifique. Comme une frontière entre deux mondes. Un étrange moment où l'on se sent relié à une entité parallèle. Et si fantaisie il y avait, alors les nargolles ne devaient pas être loin. Luna aimait le lever du soleil, le réveil du monde, en dehors du temps, où elle pouvait rechercher toute créature magique qu'elle sentait proche. Elle avait l'habitude de venir admirer les rayons naissant de l'astre tout en découvrant mille spécimens. Et en regardant tomber la neige en ce matin de Décembre elle se dit que le monde était vraiment merveilleux.


	265. Chapter 265

**Titre : Angoisse mortelle**

**Personnage : Libre**

* * *

**Merci à Picotti, Clina et Elizabeth Mary Masen pour vos reviexs ! :)**

* * *

L'angoisse rongeant nos êtres, nous comptions nos effectifs. La guerre était chaque jour un peu plus proche, un peu plus effrayante. Il faudrait se battre vaillamment, jusqu'à la mort certainement, pour la victoire du Bien.

Nous étions si peu par rapport à l'ampleur du camp adverse, de la terrifiante armée du Mage Noir.

Tous regardaient Harry, l'Elu, l'espoir du monde sorcier, un garçon de dix-sept ans également. Tous voulaient croire en cette fragile mais rayonnante chance de vaincre. Dans le QG, un silence absolu régnait, inquiétude sourde présageant les heures mortelles qui se préparaient.


	266. Chapter 266

**Titre : Déconcertante Symbiose**

**Personnages : Angelina & George Weasley**

**Le texte rend un effet très étrange, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser... Pas qu'il diffère tellement de mon style habituel, disons qu'il est plus tordu... En fait, cela donne une image assez spéciale d'eux deux ! **

**Picotti, Clina, merci :)**

* * *

Angelina aimait l'effet que sa peau faisait sur celle de George, un contraste parfait, comme s'ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires, en osmose. Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient eux. Plus forts que jamais. On se construit à partir de rien, par des chutes et des blessures. Ils s'étaient battus, ils avaient vaincus. Et ils étaient là aujourd'hui, étendus l'un contre l'autre, jouant avec le clair-obscur de leurs corps aimantés. Indissociables, ils se comblaient. Amoureux, ils se parfaisaient. Cette différence les rendait uniques et c'était cela qu'ils aimaient. L'inattendu, la surprise, l'imprévisible. Quelque chose de déroutant, de magistral, de magnifique !


	267. Chapter 267

**Titre : La tête dans les étoiles**

**Personnage : Aurora Sinistra**

* * *

**Merci Clina, je n'ai jamais vu ce film, peut-être y vais-je y remédier ;) **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Aurora aimait les étoiles, cet univers lointain et mystique qui la passionnait. Petite, elle avait passé des nuits entières à contempler les constellations et des jours entiers à se plonger dans des encyclopédies, retenant leur nom, leur méridien ou leur ascension. Toutes la fascinaient, l'émerveillaient. Elle n'était pas curieuse de nature mais sur l'astronomie, elle avait dévoré chaque ouvrage. Elle se sentait appartenir à un monde différent qui la laissait rêveuse. Cette adoration, elle avait désiré la transmettre et elle soupira en pensant qu'aucun ne comprenait la beauté des astres.


	268. Chapter 268

**Titre : La noyade du Narcisse**

**Personnages : Narcissa & Lucius Malefoy**

* * *

**Merci à Clina et Picotti :)**

* * *

Clac, clac, clac, résonnent ses talons sur le marbre du hall du Ministère de la magie.

Ploc, ploc, ploc, fait la pluie sur les immenses vitres.

Boum, boum, boum, tape le cœur de Narcissa dans sa poitrine, compressé dans un étau de peur.

Lucius allait être jugé et nul doute qu'il leur serait arraché.

Elle ne prie pas, trop fière pour s'en remettre à Morgane, trop désespérée pour y croire.

La tête haute, elle entre dans le tribunal, les larmes qu'elle retient lui martelant le crâne.

Malheureux Narcisse, ne contemplant que le reflet d'un passé révolu.


	269. Chapter 269

**Titre : Hypnotique Vénus**

**Personnages : Drago & Astoria Malefoy**

* * *

**Merci à Picotti, je suis vraiment contente que cette triste petite comptine t'ai plu, j'aimais bien cette manière de débuter :)**

**Merci à Clina, à qui j'offre un drabble un peu plus gai :)**

* * *

Elle est là devant lui, qui allongé dans les draps la contemple avec adoration. Au bord de la fenêtre, Astoria le regarde également, avec tendresse et amour. Il n'a jamais vu femme plus sensuelle. Nue, l'éclat de la lune sur sa peau porcelaine, lui donnant un effet mystique et envoutant, sa longue chevelure brune cascadant en ondulations hypnotisantes, contrastant sur son corps. Déesse, ange ou démone, Drago ne sait plus ce qu'elle est mais il est sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais pu épouser une femme autre qu'elle et qu'il n'en aurait jamais aimée autant qu'il l'aimait elle.


	270. Chapter 270

**Titre : Opposition**

**Personnages : Scorpius Malefoy & Rose Weasley**

* * *

**Clina, Picotti, mes éternels soutiens, merci mille fois :)**

* * *

Il sentait son cœur se tordre et ne supportait pas la vue de _sa_ Rose admirée par ce Serdaigle pédant qui ne la méritait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté, il n'en savait rien. Vêtue d'une longue robe virginale et coiffée d'une rose blanche, elle tourna la tête et posa ses yeux sur lui, accrochant son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de curieux dans ses pupilles, leur éclat habituel, pétillant et vibrant s'était éteint et quelque chose comme de regret le remplaçait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller sans rien faire, sans se battre !

« Non ! s'écria Scorpius. Je m'y oppose. »


	271. Chapter 271

**Titre : Mensonge & Trahison**

**Personnage : Peter Pettigrow**

* * *

**Clina et Picotti, voici le nouveau drabble ! :)**

* * *

Non Peter n'aimait pas mentir, il avait toujours été un bon copain, fidèle et loyal. Alors pourquoi devait-il tromper ses amis aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il avait été terrifié. Par un monstre de la pire espèce qui allait faire du mal à ses compagnons. Il avait flanché, cédé sous la peur. Pouvait-on le blâmer ? Que sait-on de notre réaction sous la torture ? Mourir pour les sauver, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Se sacrifier, parfois même le courage peut être ébranlé. Succomber est tellement plus simple. Il taisait donc l'horreur de la trahison commise, implorant silencieusement leur pardon.


	272. Chapter 272

**Titre : Fatale Amour**

**Personnages : Daphné Greengrass & Blaise Zabini**

**Quel bonheur de pouvoir prendre des libertés ! **

* * *

**Clina, Picotti, non peu aime Peter et je n'en fais pas parti, pourtant il me semblait juste de faire un drabble où il serait le personnage principal et où quelque part on pourrait se dire que finalement on ne peut pas le condamner si méchamment. Merci à vous deux :)**

* * *

Dans la tiédeur de leurs nuits, lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras, Daphné aurait voulu lui murmurer de ne jamais la laisser partir. Il était une ancre à laquelle elle s'accrochait en lui griffant le dos, une qu'elle souhaitait jeter pour s'amarrer. Elle voulait lui crier de la garder, d'être sien. Mais elle était un fantasme, une reine intouchable qui ne suppliait jamais. Les autres la priaient, l'imploraient, la désiraient. C'était Blaise qui devait l'aimer, la vouloir éternellement sienne, et c'était elle qui se retrouvait piégée dans sa délicieuse et sensuelle étreinte.


	273. Chapter 273

**Titre : Bleu**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

**Merci à Clina avec laquelle je suis d'accord et le montrerai dans une suite prochaine, et bonne lecture ! :)  
**

* * *

De toutes les couleurs, le bleu était de loin sa préférée. Parce qu'elle représentait la sagesse, la vérité mais aussi l'immensité, celle du ciel, celle de la mer, et la liberté qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant pour la première fois l'océan, impressionnant et magnifique. Elle se souviendrait toujours

de la profondeur de ses mille nuances, allant de l'outremer, au bleu roi passant par le turquoise et le cobalt. C'est pourquoi, malgré son ressentiment contre cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley, Hermione ne pouvait que secrètement soupirer en pensant à l'azur captivant de ses yeux


	274. Chapter 274

**Titre : Bleus**

**Personnage : Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Version plus sombre toujours sur le thème "Bleu".**

* * *

**Clina, ravie que tes retrouvailles avec Ron et Hermione aient été un tel plaisir ;)**

**Picotti, tu parlais bien d'Hermione et non pas de Daphné n'est-ce pas ? Merci à toi pour ta review :)**

* * *

La femme s'avança vers la psyché et dénoua sa robe noire, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Elle regarda sa peau d'albâtre et remarqua quelques bleus parsemant son ventre et ses bras. Elle sourit au souvenir de la savoureuse violence qu'il lui avait infligé. Un rictus un peu fou, aliéné et pervers.

Bellatrix gémit pratiquement de plaisir et griffa les ecchymoses violacées en riant. Si c'était cela l'Enfer, elle se damnerait bien pour mille baisers brutaux et satanique de son Lord et qu'on la brûle, méphistophélique sorcière qu'elle était.


	275. Chapter 275

**Titre : Monstuosité**

**Personage : Severus Rogue**

* * *

**Clina, moi j'adore Bellatrix, elle est démente et complètement timbrée ! x) mais je peux comprendre que les beaux yeux de Ron te fassent bien plus d'effet ^^**

**Picotti, non tu ne t'es surement pas trompé mais comme tu n'avais pas commenté celui d'Hermione, je me suis demandé ;) Merci en tous cas, bonne lecture (je me rend compte maintenant que j'aurais du choisir un autre thème...)**

* * *

Lorsqu'il eut transplané chez lui, un profond soupir de lassitude. Il leva ses mains devant lui et regarda le sang coulé de ses paumes à ses doigts. Un infini dégoût s'empara de lui et il réalisa soudainement l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait commis. Il était un assassin. Il avait tué ! Il n'avait que 18 ans et il avait enlevé la vie. Il se sentait sale, terriblement impur. Il pensa à Lily et la culpabilité le prit. Il avait souillé leur amitié qu'il avait déjà brisée d'un mot infâme. Severus n'était qu'un monstre, de la pire espèce qu'il soit !


	276. Chapter 276

**Titre : fatale Amour POV Blaise**

**Personnages : Blaise Zabini & Daphné Greengrass**

**Comme je n'ai pas pu poster hier soir, je mets aujourd'hui deux drabbles pour me faire pardonner ^^ **

**Merci à Clina, Picotti et Loufoca-Granger :)**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Blaise avance vers elle de sa démarche féline et la trouve dénudée, parfumée à lui en faire perdre la raison. Elle est belle et elle l'envoûte, l'ensorcèle corps et âme.

Sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience elle le mène à la dérive, il chavire dans ses bras, sur ses courbes sensuelles.

Impénétrable il l'était, avant qu'elle ne ronge sa carapace de ses ongles manucurés. Aujourd'hui il est à elle, ne vit que pour elle, pour ses baisers, pour respirer sa fragrance et l'aimer encore et encore. Pour métamorphoser l'insensible nymphe et faire de sa Daphné sa gloire.


	277. Chapter 277

**Titre : Des rubis de le noir**

**Personnages : Voldemort & Charity Burbage**

**NB : Pas d'histoire d'amour, je ne suis pas si tordue ^^**

* * *

Rouge sont ses yeux. Injectés de sang, d'horreur et de monstruosité. Le rouge de la violence qu'il inflige, de la victoire à laquelle il aspire.

Démon brûlant de vengeance, il veut être le maître d'un monde de terreur, d'ombres et de souffrance. La mort rôdant à chaque recoin, l'atrocité en chacun. Et du sang ! Essence de la vie, promesse du futur morbide.

Comment devient-on ainsi ? C'est ce que se demandait Charity Burbage, terrifiée par cette dystopie qu'il présage. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir, mais elle veut croire, pour les autres, en la victoire du Bien.


	278. Chapter 278

**Titre : Miroir du Rised**

**Personnage : Lord Voldemort/Tom Jedusor**

* * *

**Sur le thème "miroir" de la nuit du FOF du samedi 7 Avril.**

**Merci à Loufoca-Granger, Picotti et Clina :)**

* * *

Lorsque Rogue lui avait rapporté que Potter avait trouvé le miroir du Rised, Voldemort avait replongé dans ses souvenirs, congédiant tous les mangemorts, ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le passé.

Lui aussi l'avait cherché, pensant trouver son reflet, immortel, indestructible, doté de pouvoirs dépassant tout ce qu'on s'imaginer. Mais il s'était vu aux côtés de ses parents, qu'il s'était créés. Une femme incroyablement belle, grande et élégante, à la longue chevelure d'ébène et un homme à l'air noble, à la prestance aristocratique. Tous trois ensembles, comme une véritable famille.


	279. Chapter 279

**Titre : Chaussures**

**Personnages : Fred Weasley & Luna Lovegood**

* * *

**Sur le thème "Chaussure" de la nuit du FOF du 07/04**

**Merci à Clina de m'avoir fait remarquer les fautes ;)**

* * *

Fred s'élançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, riant encore du tour qu'il venait de jouer avec Georgie à Rusard. Son exclamation de joie disparut lorsqu'il aperçut Loufoca, la tête en l'air.

S'arrêtant, il leva les yeux sur une paire de chaussures, tendit les bras, dénoua le nœud et la rendit à la jolie blonde qui, d'un sourire ravissant de pureté, le remercia. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi et elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis, aérienne, s'en alla de son pas dansant qu'il aimait tant.


	280. Chapter 280

**Titre : Variation mortuaire**

**Personnages : Severus Rogue & Lily Evans Potter**

* * *

**Merci à Clina, Picotti, Jude O'Malley, Diane37 (Voldemort tu veux dire ?) et Miss de Lune ! :)**

**Et merci à Serge Gainsbourg et à son génie pour cette poétique Variation sur Marilou qu'il m'a gentiment prêtée ;)**

* * *

Dans son regard absent et son iris absinthe, tandis que sa vie s'échappe lentement de son être immobile, étendu et distordu, Lily s'envole. Comme dans un cauchemar, Severus se précipite sur celle qu'il a aimée et perdue maintes fois. Il ne voit plus qu'elle et son corps froid, caressant sa peau d'un geste tremblant, bouleversé. Ses épaules s'agitent violemment, ses sanglots l'étouffent. Il pleure désespérément, accroché à elle, belle dans la mort comme la lune l'est dans la nuit. Il pleure et se perd en des songes obscurs, dans les limbes d'une tristesse pure.


	281. Chapter 281

**Titre : Echec n°873 ou la Défaite de l'oeuf en chocolat**

**Personnages : James Potter & Lily Evans**

* * *

**Merci à Clina, Picotti, Diane37, MEIY-MeLo et Pimy :)**

* * *

Le sourire de James était bien souvent suspect et en ce matin de Pâques, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Sirius lâcha un rire, Remus leva un sourcil et Peter,… lui était trop concentré sur son petit-déjeuner. Ce ne fut que quand le cri de Lily Evans retentit dans la Grande Salle que tous surent ce qu'il avait fait.

« Non Potter, pour la millième fois et même si j'adore le chocolat, je ne veux pas t'épouser ! »

Des rires moqueurs éclatèrent mais James ne se démoralisa pas, le regard déterminé dans les émeraudes assassines de son joli Lys.


	282. Chapter 282

**Titre : Kaléidoscope**

**Personnage : Luna Lovegood**

* * *

Oui je sais je suis **en retard** et je suis d'autant plus coupable que je pars à **New-York** pendant une semaine :D Pour excuse ma famile avait organisé une fête donc je n'ai ni eu le temps, ni eu l'occasion d'écrire et de poster...

**Je vous aime tous ! Cependant je tiens énormément à remercier Clina et Picotti qui m'ont toujours et inlassablement suivi tout au long de mon recueil et si aujourd'hui j'ai plus de 800 reviews c'est essentiellement grâce à eux et à leur soutien. Merci beaucoup à tous ! :)**

* * *

Luna aimait les couleurs, ça oui, elle les adorait ! Le vert et sa fraîcheur, le bleu et sa profondeur, le rouge et sa force, le rose et son sentimentalisme, l'orange et son énergie, le violet et son dynamisme, le marron et son calme, et enfin le jaune et sa vitalité ! La couleur du Soleil, du majestueux astre qui chaque jour inondait sa chevelure dorée. Si elle était rêveuse et lunatique, elle appréciait plus que de raison la chaleur des rayons solaires. Ils étaient rassurants et la faisait vibrer brillamment, sous leur lumière, elle était resplendissante !


	283. Chapter 283

**Titre : Horreur**

**Personnage : Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Ca y est je m'y remets, après la récupération du "jet lag" ! ;) **

**J'espère que cette longue semaine ne vous a pas paru trop longue mais me voilà plein de rêves et de lumières de Broadway dans la tête ! :)**

**Bonne lecture, merci à tous !**

* * *

La peur est l'essence de l'adrénaline. Elle pousse toujours plus loin. C'est elle qui fait avancer Hermione, malgré la brûlure dans ses muscles, malgré le rythme erratique de sa respiration. Quand l'effroi nous prend, plus d'hésitation. La fatigue, le froid, la faim, peu importe. On oublie, s'enfuit pour échapper à ce qui nous terrifie. A travers la forêt, elle détale, ne cessant de trébucher, paniquée. Elle entend les Rafleurs qui la traquent et le sang qui bat dans ses tempes. Soudain, sa jambe flanche et elle tombe. Ils sont là, près d'elle et la terreur ne la lâche pas.


	284. Chapter 284

**Titre : Minerve**

**Personnage : Minerva McGonagall**

**Merci à Picotti, Clina et à Nofal ! :)**

* * *

A la mort d'Albus, Minerva a dû rester droite et brave, ne pas fléchir et supporter le poids d'un monde sur ses propres épaules. Avec la trahison de Severus, elle a dirigé l'Ordre et chacune des missions. Fine stratège, intelligente et sage, elle mènera à la victoire. Telle une chouette, elle sait où se poser, et tel l'olivier elle saura préserver la paix éternellement. Elle lève sa baguette, accompagnée de Molly et prononce haut et fort, le ton fier et courageux : Protego Maxima Fianto Duri Repello Inimicum. Lentement la sphère protectrice s'élève et Minerva sourit : ils gagneront.


	285. Chapter 285

**Titre : Bûcher**

**Personnage : Professeur Quirrell**

* * *

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Quirinus Quirrell avait toujours été curieux et en quête de reconnaissance. C'est pourquoi il avait cherché à retrouver Voldemort, ce qui le conduisit au plus profond de l'Albanie. Naïf et faible, le Lord s'empara facilement de lui et de son esprit. Emprisonné et esclave, c'est ce qu'il fut durant quelques années, soumis au pouvoir de son maître. C'est pourquoi lorsque la protection de Dumbledore à l'égard d'Harry Potter et l'amour de sa défunte mère le consumèrent, malgré son désir de puissance, il le ressentit comme une libération et brûla de délivrance.


	286. Chapter 286

**Titre : Secret**

**Personnages : Harry Potter & Severus Rogue**

* * *

**Merci à Picotti, Clina et Nofal :) **

* * *

Vert est son regard, celui de sa mère dit-on. Une relique, la preuve qu'elle a existé, qu'elle lui a donné la vie. Il les garde comme un don qui aujourd'hui lui a permis de découvrir un secret. Celui de Severus Rogue.

Ce soir, malgré la guerre qui fait rage, Harry est agenouillé près du mourant, comme dans une trêve, son regard émeraude dans celui de l'homme qu'il a toujours détesté.

Il ne peut plus le haïr, maintenant que des larmes coulent sur ses joues, alors qu'il sent qu'il est un être bon.


	287. Chapter 287

**J'ai conscience que parfois je déforme et prends quelques libertés avec les personnages du monde magique de JK. Rowling selon mes envies et mes humeurs, car j'ai une vision d'eux assez mouvante, et j'ai tendance à aller chercher le meilleur d'eux ou parfois à renforcer l'un de leur caractère selon mon état d'esprit donc je vais rétablir la perversité du caractère du patriarche de la famille Malefoy ;)**

**Merci à Clina et Picotti :)**

* * *

Lucius n'était pas un homme bon, s'il lui arrivait d'être tendre avec son épouse, il n'en était pas moins cruel. Il aimait voir les visages se tordre de douleur lorsqu'il torturait les prisonniers qu'on lui remettait. Se voir devenir l'un des bras droits du Lord avait également était une malsaine fierté pour le noble sorcier. Seulement Lucius Malefoy savait se tenir et faire preuve de grandeur et ne s'abaissait pas à se comporter comme un monstre tel que Bellatrix ou Dolohov, assoiffés de sang et de meurtres. Mais un délectable cri, un exquis hurlement de souffrance savait hautement le satisfaire.


	288. Chapter 288

**Titre : Partir au combat**

**Personnages : Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks**

* * *

**Merci à Clina, Diane et Picotti, si les deux premières préfrent, romantiques, un Lucius tendre, et que le dernier lui le prefère plus cru et sadique, moi je vous remercie tous les trois autant ! :)**

* * *

C'était jouer avec le feu, Remus le savait et Dora également. Il lui avait demandé de rester à la maison, pour Teddy mais aussi pour lui. Seulement, Tonks ne se laissait pas diriger, elle était bornée et si cela lui plaisait habituellement chez elle, il aurait cette fois préféré qu'elle l'écoute. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… ! Mais il savait que ce n'était pas juste, lui était parti au combat, elle ne pouvait pas rester là-bas à angoisser. Alors il la regarda simplement, lui criant du regard combien il l'aimait et ils partirent à l'assaut, ignorant ce qu'il adviendrait de l'autre.


	289. Chapter 289

**Titre : Le battre**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Harry Potter**

* * *

**Sur le thème "battre" pour la nuit du FOF.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Il le devait le battre, le réduire à néant. Pour montrer qu'il était supérieur à lui, qu'il valait mieux que lui. Drago ne supportait pas de se faire voler la vedette et Potter le faisait constamment. Debout sur l'estrade, face à son adversaire de balafré, le blond leva sa baguette rageusement. Il ne devait pas faillir, il devait vaincre. Être le meilleur. Clouer au sol Harry Potter et sa légende extraordinaire. Il devait rendre son père fier de lui et alors il le considérerait. Il n'écouta que peu Lockhart et se prépara au premier sort. Un... Deux...

" Everte statis !"


	290. Chapter 290

**Titre : Invitation**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Viktor Krum**

**Sur le thème "invitation" donné lors de la dernière nuit du FOF.**

* * *

Il était venu à elle, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Viktor Krum viendrait lui demander d'être sa cavalière, elle ne l'aurait pas cru et se serait sentie vexée d'être l'objet d'une blague blessante et méchante. Pourtant il était là, devant elle, l'interrogeant de son regard profond et empli d'espoir, provocant son nom de son accent rauque et sec de bulgare et elle se sentit flattée. Et agréant timidement à son invitation, elle sourit, heureuse, se moquant de ressembler aux stupides qui l'agaçaient tant.


	291. Chapter 291

**Titre : Le trio d'Or**

**Personnages : Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter**

**Sur le thème "bande". **

* * *

Ils étaient une bande, soudés tous les trois. Harry, Hermione et lui. Harry le héros, Hermione le génie et lui le rigolo. Oui Ron aimait définitivement ses amis. Il était content de les avoir trouver tous les deux et même s'il y avait eu des accrochages avec la petite brune, elle finissait toujours par l'aider pour ses devoirs, adorablement il devait l'avouer. Le roux sourit et accrocha leur photo au mur d'un coup de baguette et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Même si ses copains lui manqueraient, il était drôlement content d'être en vacances !


	292. Chapter 292

**Titre : No man's land**

**Personnages : Harry Potter**

**Sur le thème "Paradis".**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se demanda premièrement où il se trouvait. C'était blanc, silencieux, paisible et Voldemort venait de lui jeter un Avada Kedavra. C'était donc le Paradis. Pourtant il s'aperçut rapidement que le lieu ressemblait étrangement à la gare de Kingston Cross. Il entendit un gémissement de douleur et se retourna apercevant la créature. Cela n'était pas l'Eden car la souffrance n'y avait pas sa place. Il s'accroupit, silencieusement déconcerté et lorsqu'il releva le regard, Dumbledore avait apparu. Harry l'observa, plus étonné que jamais par cette énigmatique situation.


	293. Chapter 293

**Titre : Effluve dans la brume**

**Personnage : Scabior**

**Sur le thème "brouillard".**

* * *

Dans le brouillard Scabior se dissimulait, ombre de la nuit. Il flairait une trace, une piste qui les mènerait à la bande de Potter. Il espérait être celui qui les capturerait, pour le butin mais aussi pour montrer à tous ces nobles sorciers soit disant plus puissants et plus importants que les Rafleurs. Quand il sentit une odeur familière, il se mît en chasse et parcouru la forêt, traversant la brume matinale. L'effluve se fit de plus en plus forte, il approchait. L'instant suivant, il dénouait de ses mains l'écharpe parfumée d'Hermione Granger, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.


	294. Chapter 294

**Titre : Alliance **

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

**Sur le thème "alliance". Je vous remercie tous de lire :)**

* * *

Ce n'était pas qu'une bague, non c'était bien plus que cela. Cette alliance, Hermione la passait au doigt de celui qu'elle aimait, celui à qui elle donnait sa vie. Cette alliance signifie sa dévotion, son amour inconditionnel, son appartenance. Cette alliance c'est la preuve qu'il était à elle. Car il était fait pour elle et il devenait son mari. Aujourd'hui elle prenait son nom, elle devenait sienne, elle devenait Madame Ron Weasley, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à que la mort les sépare, par les liens sacrés du mariage sorcier.


	295. Chapter 295

**Titre : Peur & Douceur**

**Personnages : Narcissa & Lucius Malefoy**

**Merci à Picotti, Clina et A Smiling Cat :)**

* * *

Narcissa ne savait plus. Ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle devait taire. Elle avait peur, indubitablement, pour son Drago. Mais Lucius n'était pas là pour calmer ses terreurs. Son mari lui manquait, son protecteur, son refuge. Elle aurait voulu se caler dans ses bras et oublier un instant cette angoisse. Ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure dorée et elle se sentirait bien, en paix, superficielle mais suffisante pour le moment. Il lui donnerait un peu d'amour et elle serait femme avant d'être mère, complétant son homme au lieu de mourir d'inquiétude pour son fils.


	296. Chapter 296

**Titre : Helga la loyale**

**Personnages : Helga Poufsouffle & les trois fondateurs**

**Merci à Diane, Clina, Picotti et Wizzette :) !**

* * *

Helga Poufsouffle était loyale, quelque soient les situations elle restait aux côtés de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait un grand cœur, qu'elle offrait généreusement à ceux qui le méritaient. Eternellement gentille et dévouée, toujours agréable et ouverte. Seulement, quand Salazar et Godric se disputèrent sur l'entrée des nés-moldus à Poudlard, elle ne sut pour qui prendre parti. Si elle adorait le courageux créateur de Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son autre ami. Et c'est peut-être ce qui a séparé les quatre fondateurs, cette querelle qui les a tous écarté, créant une ambiance froide et déchirante.


	297. Chapter 297

**Titre : Le temps passe...**

**Personnages : Fleur Delacour & Victoire Weasley**

**Merci à Clina, Picotti et Miss de Lune :) Cela fait déjà un an que Amour à Profusion existe, un an aujourd'hui même et j'en suis très fière :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

Le temps passe horriblement vite. C'est ce que pensait Fleur en berçant Victoire. Son ange avait déjà un an. Pourtant elle se souvenait du sentiment de bonheur qui l'avait submergé quand elle avait tenu pour la première fois sa fille dans ses bras, cette fierté qui l'avait inondée, comme si c'était hier. Ses gazouillements, ses sourires, ses grands yeux bleus curieux, sa première dent... Tout était allé si vite, bientôt elle marcherait, parlerait, elle serait une grande fille. Aujourd'hui cela faisait un an que Victoire était née et chaque jour Fleur l'aimait plus encore que le précédent.


	298. Chapter 298

**Titre : Métamorphose**

**Personnage : Minerva McGonagall**

**Merci beaucoup, pour leur review mais surtout pour leurs félicitations et soutien à Clina et Picotti. :)**

* * *

McGonagall était la professeur de métamorphose et malgré sa sévérité, elle en avait passionné plus d'un. Parce qu'elle mettait dans son enseignement un amour, une passion palpable. Elle adorait les chats depuis qu'elle était toute petite mais sa mère y était allergique alors chaque nuit, Minerva s'imaginait félin sur le toit de sa maison d'enfance et un jour, elle le devint partiellement. Alors qu'elle lacérait le ciel de ses doigts, elle remarqua des griffes puis des poils et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et de joie. C'était encore mieux que d'avoir un chat !


	299. Chapter 299

**Titre : Prison dorée**

**Personnages : Daphné Greengrass & Blaise Zabini.**

**Merci à Clina et Picotti ! :)**

* * *

Daphné se transformait, à chaque toucher de Blaise elle se métamorphosait. Redevenait plus belle à chaque instant, se redécouvrant elle-même. C'était grisant, ces émotions d'extase, de rêve. C'était comme être perdu dans l'abstraction, dans une ivresse totale et extatique. Comme le phénix, elle renaissait inlassablement de ses cendres lorsqu'il le tenait dans ses bras. Pourtant, et paradoxalement, elle n'avait jamais cessé de vouloir fuir, comme la nymphe l'avait fait avec Apollon. Elle ne voulait pas devenir prisonnière, lui appartenir, cœur et âme. Elle voulait pouvoir s'échapper de son magnétisme envoûtant, de son regard sombre et poignant.


	300. Chapter 300

**Titre : Crépuscule**

**Personnage : Harry Potter**

* * *

**Pour le 300eme drabble, je reviens aux sources. Souvenez vous de la première fois que vous avez lu Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, quand vous avez découvert ce petit garçon à la cicatrice mystérieuse et aux lunettes rondes. Ce petit garçon a grandi pendant sept années qui l'on forgé et il est devenu un homme. **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et particulièrement à Picotti et Clina ! :)**

* * *

Une fin pour un nouveau départ, partir pour revenir, comme le soleil se couche au crépuscule pour se lever à l'aurore. Une nouvelle vie, un nouveau commencement, horriblement effrayant et incertain. L'inconnu fait peur, de tous les Hommes, elle est l'une des plus grandes terreurs. Et aujourd'hui 3 mai 1998, Harry était effrayé. Le jour précédent, Voldemort était tombé, redevenant poussière. Gris étaient les cendres du Lord comme l'était l'avenir du Survivant. Il s'était battu toute sa vie pour ce jour, pour vaincre Voldemort et aujourd'hui il n'avait plus de but, il n'avait plus rien.


	301. Chapter 301

**Titre : Entre Vie & Mort**

**Personnages : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley**

**On recommence une nouvelle centaine avec vous mes chers lecteurs. **

**Bonne lecture et des remerciements à Clina et Picotti :)**

* * *

La vie tient à si peu de choses. Un instant, une seconde d'inattention. Un si bref moment et tout peut basculer. Pouf ! On se retrouve à terre, le cœur immobile, le corps bientôt froid, mort. On ne peut plus rien faire, ni pour nous ou pour celui qu'on aime. Ne restent que les regrets et la douleur, éternellement. Sirius était tombé en jouant avec le feu, trop confiant, Remus était tombé, regardant Dora une fraction de seconde, Fred était tombé, partageant une blague avec ses frères, comme bien d'autres étaient tombés, tous méritant la vie.


	302. Chapter 302

**Titre : Le paradoxe du narcisse**

**Personnages : Pansy Parkinson & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Pansy joue à la reine, se croit impératrice. Elle est prétentieuse, insupportable, peste et arrogante. Cependant, elle est aussi triste, seule et abandonnée. Au manoir, personne ne fait attention à elle, à Poudlard elle insulte, préférant la haine à l'indifférence. Elle veut qu'on la regarde avec dégoût plutôt qu'être transparence. Car cela, elle ne le supporterait pas. Chaque enfant a besoin de reconnaissance, d'être aimé et de représenter quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Pansy désire être au milieu de l'attention, c'est pourquoi elle est devenue amie avec Drago avant de ne plus pouvoir le lâcher, amoureuse.


	303. Chapter 303

**Titre : Exception**

**Personnages : Théodore Nott & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Merci à Clina, Picotti et Dulanoire :)**

* * *

Hermione avait une énième fois la main levée, mais Rogue ne daignait toujours pas l'interroger.

Théodore lui, était loin de s'agiter sur son siège, le regard posé sur la brune. Il la trouvait mignonne à s'illuminer à chaque question, à réprimander Longdubat, à s'appliquer consciencieusement. Beaucoup la trouvait insupportablement fayote et exaspérante mais pour lui, elle était captivante.

Les Sang-Purs de son entourage traitaient les Nés-Moldus de vermine, de voleurs de magie, pourtant Hermione était véritablement la sorcière la plus intelligente et compétente de leur génération. Et honnêtement, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le faisait craquer.


	304. Chapter 304

**Titre : Séduction **

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

* * *

**Deux prétendants pour Hermione en deux jours, quel succès ! **

**Merci à Clina et Picotti qui de tout évidence préfère Théodore à Drago ^^**

**Merci aux lecteurs fantômes ! N'est-ce pas Tillie231 ;)**

**Merci enfin à Vanille Cup et Dulanoire ! :)**

* * *

Hermione s'immobilisa sur les escaliers quand elle vit Malefoy les monter. Elle reprit difficilement sa descente mais trébucha.

« Déconcertée Granger ? Je te trouble ?

- Ne rêve pas Malefoy ! Il fit son traditionnel sourire en coin et l'observa. Elle trembla sous son regard d'acier et il se rapprocha dangereusement.

« Recule !

- Ne rêve pas Granger. »

Elle lui envoya un regard noir.

« Je ne suis plus ce petit con que tu as un jour effrayé. »

Il se pencha sur elle et murmura :

« Je suis un homme désormais. »

Il souffla sur sa joue, inspirant son odeur puis partit brusquement sans se retourner.


	305. Chapter 305

**Titre : Voler**

**Personnage : Drago Malefoy**

**En réponse au drabble Liberté de Picotti. Drago n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, mais personne ne lui a jamais apprit comment en être un. Mais derrière son masque de méchanceté il y a une personne déstabilisée, perdue qui cherche la lumière dans le noir qui l'entoure.  
**

**Merci à Picotti, Clina et GabiieT  
**

* * *

S'envoler et s'évader, loin de cette pression qui enserre les cœurs, fissurent les esprits, détruit les âmes. C'était le seul moyen que Drago avait trouvé pour aller mieux. Pendant juste quelques heures, voler, le vent frappant le visage, le purifiant de toutes les horreurs qui avait vu.

Voler pour oublier, ne penser à rien. Il a fait les mauvais choix, guidé par une vie non choisie, et même s'il voudrait se repentir, il est prisonnier de cette horreur et trop lâche pour se révolter. Alors il vole et délaisse ses peurs, ses devoirs, son nom et même sa vie.


	306. Chapter 306

**Titre Sauvetage**

**Personnages Blaise Zabini Luna Lovegood**

**Merci à Dulanoire, Clina, Picotti, Vanille Cup, Tillie231, Macha-Kun)**

**Les drabbles Hermione&Ron et Hermione&Remus arrivent, mais il ne fallait pas trop gâter notre chère brunette !)**

* * *

Il l'avait entraperçu sur le reflet d'une vitre, comme une hallucination mais sa chevelure ne trompait personne. Il avait précipitamment quitté le bar et son Whisky Pur-Feu, l'avait suivi à travers les rues, avait repéré des Rafleurs qui la poursuivaient et avait rusé pour l'attraper avant eux. Les pavés du Pré-au-lard se succédaient et enfin il fut devant elle. Elle paniqua mais Blaise saisit le bras de la blonde et murmura :

« N'aie pas peur. »

Une inspiration de son odeur, un regard et un baiser volé puis Luna se retrouva chez elle, saine et sauve.


	307. Chapter 307

**Titre : Trouble**

**Personnages : Remus Lupin & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Suite à un défi, j'ai écrit ce drabble dans ce pairing si inhabituel qui en inquiètait certains ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci à Picotti, Clina, Sundae M et Dulanoire ! :)**

* * *

L'opération des sept Potter commençait et Remus monta sur l'hippogriffe. Il tendit la main à Hermione qui ne semblait pas à l'aise à l'idée de voler. La jeune fille posa sa paume sur la sienne et il sentit des picotements dans tout son être. Il tenta de rester impassible et l'entourant, elle mit ses doigts sur son bas-ventre qui s'enflamma. Hermione troublait Remus, c'était irréfutable. Un toucher et son cœur s'emballait. Il ne devait pas, ce n'était pas bien. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne comprend pas.


	308. Chapter 308

**Titre : Lubie**

**Personnage : Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Drabble écrit pour la Nuit du FOF du samedi 3 juin sur le thème "Téléphone".**

**Merci à Dulanoire, Diane37, Clina et Vanille Cup ! :)**

* * *

Dumbledore aimait les objets moldus, bon peut-être pas autant que les bonbons au citron, mais beaucoup ! Il avait une lubie passagère pour les téléphones. Il trouvait le principe très sympathique et avait même lancé un sort sur tout Poudlard pour permettre aux ondes téléphoniques de s'accorder avec les ondes magiques. Depuis Noël où il avait offert à Minerva un de ces petits trésors, il trouvait très divertissant le fait de l'appeler à des heures improbables juste pour entendre sa voix irritée lui faisant la morale, avec tout de même une pointe d'amusement et de tendresse.


	309. Chapter 309

**Titre : Tromperie**

**Personnage : Ginny Weasley & Harry Potter**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème "sac" pour la dernière Nuit du FOF.**

* * *

La rage se déversait sur ses joues mouillées par les sanglots. Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Si elle les voyait, lui et sa trainée, elle leur lancerait un bon chauve-furie. Elle brisa le vase offert lors de leur mariage, attrapa l'un des sacs-poubelle, l'ouvrit et y jeta tout : photos, bibelots, brosse-à-dent, chemises, pantalons, parfums... Toute une vie, leur vie qu'elle jetait. Des années qu'elle faisait disparaitre en quelques secondes. Harry avait tout détruit, il était fautif. Elle ne voulait jamais plus entendre parler de lui... Ginny tomba sur les genoux et pleura exprimant sa douleur.


	310. Chapter 310

**Titre : Cassage de pieds**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

**Drabble écrit pour la Nuit du FOF sur le thème "Pieds".**

**Voilà Clina, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'amour mais je sais que ton imagination fera le reste ;)**

* * *

Hermione Granger n'était pas grossière. Ses parents l'avaient éduquée de sorte qu'elle soit polie et qu'elle se comporte bien en toute circonstance. Mais il y avait une personne qui arrivait à mettre Hermione hors d'elle en quelques secondes. Elle avait beau vouloir rester calme et impassible, il avait le don de l'énerver plus que de raison. Cependant, sa bonne éducation l'obligeant à ne pas jurer, elle serrait les poings, contentant son énervement, devenait parfois rouge, et rarement, laissait sortir sa rage en lui criant :

" Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu me casses sincèrement les pieds !"


	311. Chapter 311

**Titre : Calamity Neville**

**Personnages : Severus Rogue & Neville Longdubat ( ! : ne vous emportez pas, il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire d'amour ! xD)**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème "désolant" pour la Nuit du FOF.**

* * *

Longdubat était désolant. Sans mauvaise foi, que pouvait-on espérer d'un tel imbécile ? Rogue se le demandait chaque fois que la potion de ce stupide maladroit explosait. Pourtant Severus avait un grand respect pour ses parents qui avaient résisté longtemps aux doloris de Bellatrix Lestrange avant de se perdre dans la folie. Mais leur empoté de fils était franchement désespérant ! Incapable de faire quelque chose de ses mains et à peine de marcher correctement sur ses pieds ! Rogue soupira et sa voix froide et tranchante claqua dans la salle :

" Deux heures de retenue Longdubat et 50 points enlevés à Gryffondor."


	312. Chapter 312

**Titre : Souvenir **

**Personnages : Daphné Greengrass & Blaise Zabini**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème "tapis" pour la Nuit du FOF.**

* * *

A chaque fois que le mot "tapis" apparaissait dans l'esprit de Daphné, elle tentait de penser à ses autres sens : "tapis dans l'ombre", "tapis volant"... Tout pour ne pas le laisser dans une certaine pièce, avec une certaine personne... Lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle se perdait dans un rêve de sensualité, de volupté, de désir et de plaisir. Elle revoyait ses mains sur son corps musclé et les siennes sur les courbes de ses hanches ou de ses seins. Ces visions la rendaient folle et impatiente de retrouver Blaise dans cette même salle, sur ce même tapis.


	313. Chapter 313

**Titre : Refus**

**Personnges : Drago Malefoy & Astoria Greengrass**

**Merci à Clina, Dulanoire, Picotti et Milju (ce sont des drabbles - courts ;p) ! :)**

* * *

C'était une question de probabilité non ? Il y avait seulement une chance sur deux qu'elle refuse. Enfin, elle était Astoria Greengrass, cela réduisait ses chances à une sur mille.

Drago avait toujours été prétentieux, fier de lui et confiant. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'attirance que les filles avaient pour son corps de dieu, qu'il soit un connard ou non.

Mais Astoria changeait la donne. Elle ne comptait pas être une parmi tant d'autres et cela rendait la cour de Drago bien plus difficile.

Assurément, elle refuserait encore de sortir avec lui.


	314. Chapter 314

**Titre : Crazy World**

**Personnages : Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger**

**Merci à Picotti, Clina et Dulanoire :)**

* * *

Le monde était fou. C'était ce que pensait Ron alors que le carnage de la Bataille s'intensifiait d'heure en heure. Les sorts fusaient, les morts tombaient, les blessés souffraient, et pourquoi ? Parce qu'un psychopathe à la face de serpent écrasé avait décidé d'exterminer tous les « impurs » du monde magique. Il pensa à Hermione et se dit qu'elle était la plus pure des personnes. Voldemort risquait de la lui arracher et il n'en était pas question ! Le roux envoya valser le Mangemort et la chercha des yeux, se promettant de la protéger coûte que coûte.


	315. Chapter 315

**Titre : La Confusion des sentiments**

**Personnages : Severus Rogue & Aurora Sinistra**

**Merci à Clina, Picotti, Miss Yem, Dulanoire et Arrion :)  
**

* * *

Rajouter un brin de licorne, tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, faire bouillir 365 secondes à haute température, piler trois racines de mandragores, … Severus n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, la présence de la souriante Aurora à ses côtés le troublait. Il avait pourtant pensé ne plus jamais ressentir cela. Il essayait d'occulter ses sensations en récitant la recette de potions mais elle revenait irrémédiablement dans ses pensées. Celle-ci inconsciente de sa confusion lui sourit agréablement et une chaleur monta en lui, irrépressible, preuve d'un certain sentiment qu'il aurait préférer oublier.


	316. Chapter 316

**Titre : Lettre d'adieu**

**Personnages : Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley**

* * *

**Oui oui je sais, je suis en retard, j'aurais du poster hier mais je suis rentrée très fatiguée alors je n'ai pas pu... Pardon pour ça.**

**Merci à Dulanoire, Picotti, Clina, Diane et Erzebth Hastings ! :)**

* * *

Le 29 juillet 1997,

Imagine un monde de paix seulement régi par l'espoir et la félicité. Un monde sans peur, sans terreur. Je veux t'offrir ce monde Ginny, même si je dois mourir pour ça. Je connais ton inquiétude, mais laisse-moi essayer de te donner cette chance. Tu as le droit au bonheur et avec Voldemort, je ne t'apporte que le danger de perdre la vie. Je ne veux pas ça. Sache que je t'aime, mais pour le moment, je suis incapable de t'offrir davantage. Prend soin de toi,

Harry.


	317. Chapter 317

**Titre : Erreur**

**Personnages : Rodolphus & Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Merci à Clina, Diane, Dulanoire et Picotti:)**

**Post-Publication : Grâce à Diane que je remercie, je me suis rendue compte de ma grossière et stupide erreur ! (Comme dans le titre ^^) Le mari de Bellatrix est bien Rodolphus et non Rastaban ! Pardon ! **

* * *

Porter ce masque avait été sa plus grande erreur. Il avait cru que cela le rendrait plus digne d'intérêt aux yeux de Bellatrix mais elle ne voyait que le seigneur. Lui n'était rien et ne serait jamais plus que cela pour elle. Nombre de Mangemorts l'appelait le cocu, le mari qu'on trompait avec un mort-vivant. Il regrettait de gâcher son existence ainsi et de l'avoir choisi aveuglement, en y plongeant volontairement sans savoir s'il pourrait jamais remonter à la surface Maintenant Rodolphus savait qu'il avait coulé et qu'il ne tarderait pas à se noyer.


	318. Chapter 318

**Titre : Amour**

**Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy**

**Je reviens à la source du recueil pour ce drabble :)**

**Merci à Clina, Picotti, Dulanoire, Diane et Miss de Lune ! :)**

* * *

Elle se sentait terriblement belle dans ses bras. Telle une reine, une impératrice. Superbe. Déesse.

Il caressait son dos doucement, avec amour et sensualité et elle était comblée. Magistralement heureuse. Il plongea son regard acier dans le sien et elle lui sourit, faisant apparaitre de petites fossettes aux coins de ses lèvres. Il traça la courbe de son nez avec un doigt, celle de ses pommettes aux mille taches de rousseurs, puis embrassa ses paupières avec tendresse. Elle frissonna, sa peau nue contre la sienne et avec gravité, Scorpius murmura d'une voix emplie de sentiments :

"Je t'aime ma Rose."


	319. Chapter 319

**Titre : Amour à sens unique**

**Personnages : Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Cho Chang**

**L'amour est à double tranchant et nous l'apprenons à nos dépens.**

**Merci à Clina, Dulanoire et Picotti ! :)**

* * *

L'amour c'est beau, le monde entier s'entend sur cela, exceptés Voldemort et ses sbires. Mais il est beau lorsqu'il est réciproque, Ginny en est témoin, car il fait infiniment moins mal. Son cœur douloureux, ses yeux inondés et ses nerfs à vif peuvent le prouver.

Elle n'est que la petite-sœur transparente et timide de son meilleur-ami. Qu'est-elle comparée à la jolie et confiante Cho Chang ? Une stupide gamine amoureuse ! Une idiote ! Imbécile au cœur débordant d'admiration... Mais Harry ne voyait qu'elle... Que pouvait espérer Ginny de lui ? Rien, elle n'était absolument rien.


	320. Chapter 320

**Titre : Le calme après la tempête**

**Personnage : Hermione Granger**

**Merci à Dulanoire, Clina et Picotti :)**

* * *

On lui avait dit que la mort était comme un long tunnel débouchant sur un halo de lumière blanche, qui menait au Paradis. Hermione n'avait jamais cru en cela, rationnelle, cartésienne, pourtant aujourd'hui elle espérait que ça soit vrai. Plus elle criait, plus les ténèbres l'entouraient, comme un long couloir vers la fin. Et plus elle imaginait sa mort, plus ils lui paraissaient réels. Alors que Bellatrix traçait la dernière lettre sur son bras, que sa tête tanguait et que sa vision se troublait, la lumière se rapprochait. Cela n'était pas effrayant, non cela lui paraissait même apaisant.


	321. Chapter 321

**Titre : Destinée**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

* * *

**Merci à Dulanoire :) Oui j'ai décidé il y a quelque temps de diversifier mes thèmes**

**Merci aussi à Picotti et Clina :)**

* * *

Hermione repensait souvent au passé, au fait que la vie n'est qu'un enchainement de choix et de décisions qui forge la destinée et trace le chemin.

Et si elle n'avait pas aidé Neville à retrouver Trevor ? Et si ils n'étaient pas venu à son secours dans

les toilettes face au troll ? Seraient-ils devenus amis ? Seraient-ils aujourd'hui si proches ? Et surtout, aurait-elle épousé Ron ? Alors qu'elle partageait avec lui ses interrogations, il dit tendrement :

" Tu te poses trop de questions ma chérie. Nous sommes ensemble désormais et c'est tout ce qui compte."


	322. Chapter 322

**Titre : Le dompteur**

**Personnage : Charlie Weasley **

**Merci à Dulanoire, Picotti et Clina ! :)**

* * *

« Quand nous présenteras-tu une fiancée, Charlie ? » demandait sa mère chaque fois qu'il revenait au Terrier. Toujours, il souriait silencieusement. Il n'en avait jamais voulu, n'y pensait même pas ! Passer ses journées à dompter les dragons était suffisamment captivant pour ne pas désirer de femme. Mais quand cette furie avait débarqué, ce fut elle qui le captiva entièrement. Il prit des mois entiers à l'amadouer, plus farouche et sauvage que les dragons, mais sa réputation n'était pas chimère ! Un jour d'été, revenu au Terrier, fier comme un hippogriffe, il déclara : « Maman voici ma fiancée ! »


	323. Chapter 323

**Titre : Angoisse **

**Personnage : Ron Weasley**

**Merci à Dulanoire, Clina et Picotti :)**

* * *

Il tournait en rond, impatient, irascible. A fleur de peau comme dirait Hermione. Mais il était beaucoup trop agité pour une expression si délicate. Comme un lion en cage lui correspondrait mieux. Pas Gryffondor pour rien ! Sa patience connue pour être faible était mise à rude épreuve et la peur renforçait son caractère passionné. Il avait peut-être la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère mais aujourd'hui elle débordait. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Fred et George soupiraient devant leur frère agité et Ginny se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Seul le directeur paraissait prendre très sereinement l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley.


	324. Chapter 324

**Titre : Les origines de la folie**

**Personnage : Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Merci à Dulanoire, Clina et Picotti :)**

* * *

Le froid était partout, sur ses mains, ses mollets et sa nuque. Son cœur désormais gelé serait bientôt détruit par l'abomination des détraqueurs comme son âme l'avait été. Elle enfonça violemment ses ongles dans sa peau quand elle sentit la créature approcher. Souvenir après souvenir dérobé elle devenait leur semblable, un monstre inhumain et insensible. Les rires enfantins, les jeux, les bonheurs partagés avec Meda et Cissy disparaissaient un à un. Son humanité s'échappaient jour après jour, heure après heure, comme une mort à petit feu, consumant tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en elle.


	325. Chapter 325

**Titre : Angélique démone**

**Personnages : Narcissa Black & Lucius Malefoy**

**Merci à Picotti et Dulanoire :)**

* * *

La jeune femme piqua une rose dans sa chevelure doré et descend l'escalier marbré du Manoir Black. Elle est superbe, elle le sait, à la fois innocente et manipulatrice, mi-ange, mi-démon. Elle attire tous ces hommes, aimant vénusien, nouvelle proie des héritiers des nobles familles de Sang-pur. Captivante, ensorcelante, angélique, Narcissa est le point de fuite de tous les regards, mais elle n'en veut qu'un sur elle. Le sien. Elle joue sur ses faiblesses, vipère délicieusement tentatrice. Puis elle le sent, sur sa chute de rein, le regard glacial de Lucius, brûlant de désir. Elle a gagné.


	326. Chapter 326

**Titre : Cicatrices**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

**Drabble inspiré du sublime OS de Amy , _Ces Matins là_, que j'ai adoré et qui m'a inspiré.**

* * *

La cicatrice d'Hermione avait été un poids, une humiliation. Sang-de-bourbe, comme pour montrer son infériorité, sa médiocrité. C'était faux, elle le savait mais elle avait affreusement mal. Son remède avait été la plus surprenante personne. En silence, il avait pansé ses blessures secrètes, installant entre eux une confiance muette. Puis un jour il avait dévoilé sa propre cicatrice, sillon translucide sur son dos. Elle l'avait caressée des doigts, embrassée, loin d'être révulsée. Drago avait baisé la sienne, le creux de son coude, sa clavicule, sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres. Elle s'était sentie bien, invincible, supérieure, vivante.


	327. Chapter 327

**Titre : Vengeance**

**Personnages : Harry Potter & Sirius Black**

* * *

**Merci à Clina, Dulanoire et Picotti (je suis contente que tu aies senti la touche d'érotisme !) :)**

**Je commence à écrire une nouvelle fiction sur des OC reliés à la famille Black et Malefoy, j'attends d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avances pour poster pour être sûre d'avoir quelque chose à donner chaque semaine, je suis très inspirée ! :) Pour plus de détails, reviews ou MP ! ;)**

* * *

Lorsque Sirius disparut dans l'arche, Harry sentit un broiement brut dans sa poitrine, une compression qui l'empêchait de respirer. Comme si son cœur était lacéré, déchiré en une centaine de morceaux de chair sans aucune pitié, violemment, sauvagement. Il hurlait sa haine, sa souffrance vive et ardente. Mais il n'entendait rien, comme plongé dans de l'acide, rien que la stridence de sa douleur. Puis il émergea et le rire pervers et maléfique de Bellatrix résonna. Il allait la tuer, la torturer jusqu'à qu'elle le supplie de l'achever. Elle allait souffrir comme lui souffrait !


	328. Chapter 328

**Titre : Belle-fille**

**Personnages : Fleur Delacour & Molly Weasley**

**Merci à Clina, Dulanoire et Diane ! :)**

* * *

Fleur savait que sa belle-mère ne l'appréciait pas, qu'elle ne voyait en elle qu'une fille superficielle et prétentieuse.

Molly ne la considérait pas comme une épouse convenable pour son Bill, lui faisant sentir.

Elle faisait des efforts pour être plus aimée et s'il y avait une chose que pouvait partager avec elle, c'était son savoir-faire culinaire.

De la cuisine du Terrier, émanaient en ce jour d'été, de merveilleuses senteurs de tartes aux pommes, à la mélasse ou à la citrouille, qu'elles avaient cuisinées loin de toute animosité, passant un moment agréable et familial.


	329. Chapter 329

**Titre : Muse**

**Personnages : Scorpius Malefoy & Rose Weasley**

* * *

**Merci à Clina, Dulanoire et Picotti :)**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème "rose" pour la Nuit du FOF du vendredi 6 Juillet.**

**Oui je sais c'était facile ! x)**

* * *

Rose... Ce nom résonnait aux oreilles de Scorpius comme une douce et envoûtante mélodie. Était-elle un rêve chimérique, une illusion magique ensoleillant ses journées ? Elle lui paraissait féerique, avec ses milliers de constellations illuminant son visage, son air mutin et délicieusement pur, ses yeux bleus ensorcelant. Sans elle, ses nuits étaient glaciales, la Lune était fade en comparaison avec le rayonnement de son sourire. Sa chaleur solaire lui manquait. Scorpius était emprisonné pas cette sorcière captivante, par ses rires et ses expressions, par sa gentillesse et son sérieux, par son âme et sa beauté. Par elle, sa muse.


	330. Chapter 330

**Titre : Baroudeurs**

**Personnages : Les Maraudeurs**

* * *

**Drabble écrit sur le thème "baroudeur" pour la Nuit du FOF du 06/07.**

**"Baroudeur" ressemblait trop à "Maraudeur" !**

* * *

Les Maraudeurs étaient des garçons intrépides et téméraires qui aimaient sortir tard de leur dortoir pour faire des petites escapades nocturnes. Baroudeurs à la façon, aventuriers de Poudlard, ils adoraient découvrir des passages ou des pièces secrètes. Si James et Sirius étaient parfois inconscients, la réflexion de Remus les rappelait à l'ordre et les ramenait à la raison. Leur hardiesse et leur envie de s'aventurer partout avait presque conduit à des frasques qui auraient mal finies, comme la décision d'envoyer Peter en reconnaissance dans la Forêt Interdite. Quatre amis et explorateurs unis, complémentaires, indissociables et surtout inséparables.


	331. Chapter 331

**Titre : Apparences**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & les Mangemorts**

**Sur le thème "moine" donné lors de la Nuit du FOF du 06/07.**

* * *

L'habit ne fait pas le moine, c'est ce que ses parents lui avaient appris. Seulement, en pensant aux Mangemorts, Hermione avait beau se le répéter, elle ne pouvait pas s'en persuader. Pouvait-il y avoir un homme bon sous cette sombre cape ? Un être généreux sous ce terrifiant masque ? Elles savaient leurs atrocités, leurs crimes, leurs vices. Ils n'étaient pas "bons", ne le seraient jamais. Leur âme était perdue, fissurée par la monstruosité de leurs actes sanglants. Peut-être un jour avaient-ils été vertueux mais leur humanité avait été noircie, détruite à jamais par Voldemort.


	332. Chapter 332

**Titre : Evasion, recherche et vengeance**

**Personnage : Sirius Black**

* * *

**Sur le thème "Wanted" de la Nuit du FOF du 06/07. **

**Je suis calée sur Sirius Black maintenant alors la question du personnage pour ce thème ne se posait même pas !**

* * *

Il était massivement recherché, par le Ministère et les Détraqueurs mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il était un animagus non-déclaré et cela lui facilitait la tâche. Il devait retrouver Harry, lui raconter et le connaitre. Douze ans, c'était une éternité, surtout là-bas où la mesure du temps se perdait. Il devait avoir tant grandi ! Des larmes perlèrent sur le museau noir du chien et il secoua la tête en aboyant. Pas de sentimentalisme Sirius, se réprimanda-t-il. Quand il l'aurait trouvé, il faudrait ensuite se venger du traître. Foi de Maraudeur, Pettigrow allait souffrir !


	333. Chapter 333

**Titre : Trouble félin**

**Personnages : Minerva McGonagall & Severus Rogue**

* * *

**Sur le thème "moustaches" de la Nuit du FOF du 06/07.**

**Par mesure de sécurité, veuillez oublier que McGonagall a 70 ans...**

* * *

Quand Minerva se transformait, elle devenait suprasensible à toute chose et si elle adorait généralement cela, elle le détestait dans un cas. Ses vibrisses, faussement nommées moustaches, essentielles à ses sens, étaient hypersensibles aux contacts tactiles.

Minerva était embarrassée et n'osait plus depuis quelque temps, rencontrer le regard de Severus, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'étonner Albus... Car le voir lui rappelait ses caresses sur son pelage et sur ses moustaches, créant en elle une avalanche de sensations qui réapparaissait à sa vue humaine. Un brasier dans son bas-ventre, des fourmillements inconvenants. Severus la troublait.


	334. Chapter 334

**Titre : Opportunisme**

**Personnages : Les Serpentard**

* * *

**Sur le thème "profiter" de la Nuit du FOF du 06/07.**

* * *

Les Serpentard étaient des profiteurs. C'était génétique d'être opportuniste, intéressé. Ils ne faisaient jamais rien sans raison, un acte avait toujours un but. L'ambition qui les caractérisait y était pour beaucoup et chaque Serpent usait de tous les moyens possibles pour arriver à leur fin, malice, ruse ou flatterie. Habiles, ils savaient quand une situation allait tourner à leur avantage. Ils se mettaient toujours du coté du vainqueur. C'était pourquoi la défaite du Lord avait été un choc, lui, si inébranlable, si puissant, mourir de la main d'un gamin chanceux ? Jamais ils n'auraient pu le prévoir.


	335. Chapter 335

**Titre : Aimants **

**Personnages : Lucius & Narcissa Malefoy**

* * *

**Merci à Clina, Dulanoire, Picotti, A-Journey-to-Hogwarts et Tillie231 ! :)**

**Ceci est pour Diane37. Ce n'est pas une description de lui mais c'est sa vision de Narcissa, en réponse à "Angélique démone" le drabble 325. **

* * *

Elle était telle une apparition chimérique, sortie d'un des tableaux d'un grand peintre. Une beauté incontestable. Fusion de la grâce angélique et de la séduction démoniaque. Il la regardait avancer, royale, au milieu de tous ses prétendants. Elle le narguait, certainement. Et elle savait, malicieuse tentatrice que cela marchait. Mais telle était prise celle qui croyait prendre.

Certes Lucius brûlait la cambrure incroyablement sensuelle du dos de Narcissa de son regard jaloux. Mais elle ne voulait que lui, il le savait parfaitement. Il sourit, vainqueur, aussi satisfait qu'elle de l'effet qu'ils se faisaient.


	336. Chapter 336

**Titre : Il n'y a qu'un pas...**

**Personnages : Les Maraudeurs**

**Merci à Clina, Dulanoire, Picotti, Diane et Wizzette :)**

* * *

La confiance ne se gagnait pas en quelques secondes mais parfois, quelques mots, une action suffisaient. Une preuve de confiance pouvait plus compter que des années passées ensemble. Seulement en temps de guerre, tout cela était ébranlé. Même les vieilles connaissances pouvaient douter l'une de l'autre. Suspicion, doute et méfiance envenimaient les affinités. La mort pouvait briser des amitiés qui semblaient indestructibles. Après le meurtre des Potter, c'est à cause du règne de la terreur que la confiance entre Sirius, Remus et Peter vola en éclats, laissant un goût amer sur tous leurs moments de joie partagés.


	337. Chapter 337

**Merci à Clina, Dulanoire, Picotti et Robespierre :)**

**Titre : Jalousie**

**Personnage : Ron Weasley**

* * *

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Pas qu'il soit amoureux d'Hermione ! Harry à ses côtés de lui tentait de le calmer vainement. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle fraternisait avec l'ennemi ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté son invitation ? Ce n'était pas la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il connaissait.

Elle revint avec sa jolie robe rose, faussement innocente. Merlin ça le rendait fou de rage ! Et voyant sa mine renfrognée, elle se permit de demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle dansait avec ce foutu Viktor Krum, voilà ce qui n'allait pas !


	338. Chapter 338

**Titre : Renaissance**

**Personnages : Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Merci à Clina, Picotti, Dulanoire et Robespierre :)**

* * *

C'était toujours une renaissance éternelle, à chaque fois que ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes, à que sa peau touchait la mienne. Semblable à un brasier brulant, à un tourbillon intense. Toujours je chavirais alors que je la tenais entre mes bras. J'étais comme un géant maladroit, mal proportionné, avec des jambes immenses, une tête trop insignifiante sous mes cheveux roux pour penser à ses cotés et un torse ne contenant pas mon coeur débordant d'amour pour elle. Être aussi insupportable qu'adorable, encyclopédie humaine, amie fidèle, héroïne courageuse, combattante déterminée. La fille que j'aimais, mon Hermione. 


	339. Chapter 339

**Titre : Condamné**

**Personnage : Drago Malefoy**

* * *

**Inspiré de Family Tree de Matthew West, une très belle chanson que je recomande vivement ! ;)**

**Merci à Clina et Picotti ! :)**

* * *

C'était ce qu'il était, ce qu'il devait devenir. Depuis tout petit son avenir avait été planifié. Il était le pantin de son père et bientôt il deviendrait celui de Voldemort. En avait-il envie ? Il n'en savait franchement rien. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il deviendrait Mangemort comme son père l'avait fait avant lui. C'était inscrit dans ses gènes, il était voué au Mal. Dumbledore et sa mère avaient beau lui répéter qu'il avait le choix, c'était faux. Drago n'avait jamais été libre, seulement enfermé dans une prison dorée.


	340. Chapter 340

** Titre : Orage**

Personnage : Tom Jedusor 

* * *

Beaucoup avait peur de l'orage, mais lui adorait ça. Les dames de l'orphelinat trouvaient cela étrange, un enfant pouvait-il aimer cela? Cette différence venait s'ajouter aux autres. Une raison de plus pour ne pas être son ami. Tom se retrouvait à nouveau seul, ayant érigé une énième muraille entre lui et les autres.

Mais regarder le tonnerre gronder dans le ciel lui apportait du réconfort et il s'endormait toujours mieux les nuits orageuses. Quand Dumbledore vit Harry ce soir de juillet 1981, il remarqua immédiatement cet éclair au front, preuve irréfutable de l'acte de Jedusor. 


	341. Chapter 341

** Titre : Victoire**

Personnage : Narcissa Malefoy 

* * *

Narcissa avait longtemps cru qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Elle s'était faite à l'idée, après de loings mois de désespoir ponctuées de nombreuses fausses couches. Sa belle-mère lui avait jeté de longs regards hautains, la rabaissant cruellement. Lucius avait été là, à sa façon, ne lui reprochant pas sa stérilité. Et un jour, alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, ses règles avaient cessées, son ventre avait grossi et Drago était né. Elle était mère, enfin ! Elle avait tant voulu ce bébé, le sien, la chair de sa chair. Il était tout, son coeur, sa victoire. 


	342. Chapter 342

** Titre : Oubliettes**

Personnage : Hermione Granger 

* * *

C'était la chose la plus difficile que Hermione avait du faire dans sa vie. La chasse aux Horcruxes était un cauchemar mais ça, c'était bien pire. Pourtant en apparence ça n'avait l'air de rien mais quand elle se revoyait pointer sa baguette sur ses parents et murmurer le sort, des larmes perlaient inévitablement sur ses joues. Elle n'était plus leur fille, elle n'était plus rien pour eux. Dans le silence de la nuit, malgré la radio de Ron et le regard compréhensif de Harry, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir atrocement seule. 


	343. Chapter 343

** Titre : Paillettes**

Personnage : Luna Lovegood 

* * *

Pour elle, les étoiles étaient des paillettes dorées qu'un peintre avait jeté sur l'immense toile du Ciel. Elle aimait cette histoire que sa mère lui racontait le soir, en la bordant. Elle se souvenait du baiser qu'elle déposait sur son front aussi léger qu'un bruissement d'ailes de papillons. On la traitait de folle, avec ses Nargolles et ses créatures qui n'existaient que pour elle, mais elle ne faisait que préserver le monde de sa mère, plein d'imagination et d'amour. Car tant que Luna continuerait d'y croire, le souvenir de sa mère subsisterait en elle. 


	344. Chapter 344

** Titre : Doloris**

Personnage : libre 

* * *

On lui avait répété mille fois, employant toujours les mêmes mots : lame, atrocité, entrailles, douleur, mort,...donnant souvent cette réponse : "C'est comme une lame brulante plantée dans ton corps avec la sensation atroce qu'on remue tes entrailles. C'est une souffrance indescriptible, comme si tu mourrais douloureusement encore et encore." On croit toujours pouvoir supporter, être plus fort que ça. Mais quand ça arrive, quand on est complètement distordu, hurlant et implorant Merlin, incapable de penser clairement à ce que font les Doloris, il n'y a que ces mots qui reviennent : lame, atrocité, entrailles, douleur, mort. 


	345. Chapter 345

** Titre : Sublime**

Personnage : Drago Malefoy 

* * *

Sublime, il l'était, il le savait. C'était ainsi que tous le qualifiaient. "Quel sublime enfant", "Quel sublime port, tout son père", "Quelle sublime grâce, héritée de sa mère." Ses parents auraient dû le nommer ainsi et pas Drago. Sublime Malefoy. Ça sonnait parfaitement. Cela flattait son ego, l'enorgueillissait, à tel point qu'il se prit pour un prince. Quand il aurait un fils, ce serait son nom. Pansy insisterait pour le deuxième prénom mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était qu'il n'hérite pas de son affreux nez de bouledogue mais de son si sublime nez aquilin.

* * *

Il n'y a pas à dire, l'humour te va beaucoup mieux Picotti ! x) 


	346. Chapter 346

** Titre : Voix**

Personnage : Ron Weasley 

* * *

Ron s'assit contre un arbre et crut sentir le parfum d'Hermione. La combinaison fatigue, froid et faim avait un drôle d'effet sur sa santé mentale ! Il pensa à son sourire soulagé en le voyant revenir après la mission des Sept Potter, puis à sa mine blessée lors de son départ rageur. Triste, il sortit de sa poche le Déluminateur, sans avoir encore compris son utilité. Éteindre et allumer des lumières était marrant mais un peu décevant. Soudain la voix d'Hermione l'appela et il se retourna. Puis, regardant l'objet sous un nouveau jour, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. 


	347. Chapter 347

** Titre : Le goût de l'Amour**

Personnage : Victoire Weasley & Teddy Lupin 

Merci à tous pour les 1000 reviews ! :D c'est énorme !

* * *

Pour beaucoup, le sable n'avait pas d'odeur. Pourtant pour Victoire, cela sentait les vacances à la maison, les après-midis et Teddy. Car depuis quelques années, il venait passer des journées avec elle, se promenant sur la plage, se baignant dans l'eau glacée de la Manche et s'étendant au soleil. Et surtout la faisant tomber encore plus amoureuse de lui. Lui et ses différentes couleurs de cheveux, sa bonne humeur, ses discours qui duraient des heures où son esprit s'égarait sur ses lèvres ou son torse imberbe. L'amortentia faisait aujourd'hui écho à son coeur. 


	348. Chapter 348

**Titre : Sourire**

**Personnage : Luna Lovegood**

**Issu de la Nuit du FOF du samedi 08/09**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! :)**

* * *

Luna aimait sourire. Elle le faisait constamment, offrant à tous ceux qu'elle croisait une fine ligne rose pâle étirée délicatement sur son visage rêveur. Quelques soient ses humeurs, heureuse ou triste, elle arborait un sourire doux. Comme Harry porte ses lunettes ou Hermione ses livres. Elle adorait ses amis, ses très chers et rares amis, et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait leur causer de la peine. Surtout pas lorsque l'on sait que les Joncheruines s'abreuvent de larmes ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient le cerveau embrouillé. Sa bataille contre le gui ne serait pas vaine !


	349. Chapter 349

**Titre : Absurde**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

**Issu de la Nuit du FOF du 08/09.**

**Pour le plus grand plaisir de Clina ! ;)**

* * *

Son amour était absurde, une bizarrerie du destin. Elle avait essayé de s'intéresser à d'autres garçons quand lui ne lui portait aucune attention. A Viktor, cherchant le rendre jaloux, mais tout ce qu'elle avait récolté était un « Traitresse », puis à Cormac, en vain… C'était toujours lui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il était maladroit, manquait de tact, d'ordre et de réflexion et elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle, la si studieuse Hermione Granger l'aimait lui, Ronald Weasley. Oui c'était absurde et incongru mais elle l'aimait, lui et personne d'autre.


	350. Chapter 350

**Titre :Demande**

**Personnages : Rubeus Hagrid & Madame Maxime**

**issu de la Nuit du FOF du 08/09.**

**Il fallait faire original !**

* * *

Manquant de confiance, il s'était nerveusement approché d'elle, intimidé par cette si grande femme. Qui aurait cru que Hagrid se serait un jour senti affreusement petit ? Cela malgré des heures passées à choisir entre ses quelques cravates, son parfum, la fleur sur sa veste et sa coiffure, un exploit ! Puis, courageux, il avait demandé d'une voix légèrement tremblante à Madame Maxime si elle lui ferait l'honneur de lui accorder une danse. Alors que ses lèvres lui offraient un sourire, il avait senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa cage thoracique de géant, soudainement haletant.


	351. Chapter 351

**Titre : Rouge**

**Personnages : Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley**

**Issu de la Nuit du FOF du 08/09.**

* * *

Rouge était la couleur qu'Harry rattachait à Ginny. Celle de son timide visage à la gare de King's Cross. Il s'était légèrement et adorablement teinté alors qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois. Puis de ses joues rouge brique quand il l'avait vue en pyjama, du vermeil de ses pommettes dans la Chambre des Secrets, son visage si près du sien, du carmin qui colorait sa peau après le Quidditch. Des milliers de nuances, comme un camaïeu, pourpre, écarlate, rubis ou vermillon, mais toujours la même beauté envoûtante, craquante ou sensuelle qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux.


	352. Chapter 352

**Titre : Bruit**

**Personnages : George & Fred Weasley**

**Issu de la Nuit du FOF du 08/09 et inspiré du 11/09/2001. On pense aux familles des victimes, pour les 11 ans de l'attentat.**

* * *

Elle avait retentit soudainement, comme un coup de tonnerre, fulgurante, effrayante. Il avait crissé des dents en entendant l'abominable son de la détonation, puis s'était protégé des pierres qui étaient violemment propulsées. Pourtant le plus assourdissant n'était pas l'explosion mais la douleur aiguë qui écorchait son coeur, le trou brutalement percé dans sa poitrine, le privant d'oxygène. Un seul nom occupait ses pensées et il le murmurait imperceptiblement. Celui de son frère, de son alter ego, Fred. Il sut alors que ce son hanterait ses nuits jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, celui de la mort.


	353. Chapter 353

**Titre : Impulsion**

**Personnages / Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger**

**Issu de la Nuit du FOF du 08/09.**

* * *

_Impulsif, ive (adj. et n.) : Qui agit sous l'impulsion de mouvements spontanés, irréfléchis ou plus forts que sa volonté._

* * *

Il avait quelques pulsions, certes, cogner McLaggen quand il la matait, Weasel quand il l'enlaçait ou Saint-Potter quand il lui souriait. Seul lui avait le droit de faire cela, elle était SA petite-amie ! Et un Malefoy ne partageait pas ! Elle ne savait pas la sensualité qu'elle dégageait, rien qu'avec un mordillement de lèvre !

Mais il n'appréciait pas être insulter de Gryffondor, mais s'il le lui disait, elle s'énerverait, et ça contenterait les trois imbéciles qu'il aimerait bien frapper, étriper, offrir aux Hippogriffes, jeter dans... Enfin, il valait mieux se calmer, après tout, il n'était pas impulsif.


	354. Chapter 354

**Titre : Vélane**

**Personnages : Fleur Delacour & Bill Weasley**

**Merci à Clina, Picotti et Wizzette pour leurs reviews.**

* * *

Fleur était gracieuse dans chacun de ses mouvements, dans ses pas, son rire ou dans toutes ces petites choses qui la rendaient irrésistible. Quand on demandait pourquoi ils la trouvaient belle, les gens répondaient qu'elle l'était tout simplement. Elle était magnifique, superbe, splendide, éblouissante mais personne ne savait dire pourquoi.

Quand Bill l'avait rencontrée, elle ne l'avait pas spécialement attiré, certes son visage était charmant, ses yeux azur, sa bouche carmin, ses pommettes hautes et son nez aquilin. Mais c'était lorsqu'il avait remarqué tous ces « petites choses » qu'il l'avait véritablement trouvée captivante.


	355. Chapter 355

**Titre : Solitude**

**Personnages : Drago & Narcissa Malefoy**

**Merci à Clina et Picotti**

* * *

Sa mère avait toujours été la pour lui. Un sourire lors des violents reproches de son père, des bonbons envoyés à Poudlard, une main serrée tendrement, un baiser d'adieu, un Serment Inviolable et ce mensonge qui avait sauvé Potter. Aujourd'hui cette rassurante présence lui manquait. Depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius, Narcissa n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle pleurait silencieusement, ne mangeant et dormant que peu. Drago était impuissant face à sa détresse. Leur solitude loin de les rapprocher, ne creusait qu'un fossé entre eux. Un gouffre de regrets, de tristesse et de silence. 


	356. Chapter 356

**Titre : Différence **

**Personnage : Pétunia Evans Dursley**

**Merci à Tillie, Clina et Picotti**

* * *

La résignation et l'acceptation étaient toujours liées, comme signifiant une même idée. Pétunia s'avait que c'était faux. Quand Lily était montée dans le Poudlard Express, la laissant à quai, Tunie avait perdu Lils. Elle était sorcière, anormale. Elle avait cru l'accepter, après des années, quand elle disait ignorer sa sœur, mais elle s'était seulement résignée. Elle avait apprit à vivre avec, jalouse de l'attention que leurs parents accordaient à Lily. Mais sa soeur et leur complicité lui manquaient. Elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour accepter, mais elle l'aimait assez pour se résigner. 


	357. Chapter 357

**Titre : Doute **

**Personnage : Drago Malefoy**

**Merci à Clina, Picotti et Loufocalaeti ! :)**

* * *

Ce n'était rien qu'un souffle dans la nuit, un murmure du vent, aussi léger qu'une caresse. Pourtant il avait suspendu son geste, coupant court à ce qu'il projetait de faire. Il portait un nom, que Drago n'avait jamais prononcé. Le doute. Il s'incrustait en lui comme une mauvaise herbe, corrompant tout ce dont il était sûr. En un instant, tout semblait balayé, ne régnait que le silence. Son regard plongé dans celui du directeur, la manche relevée, la baguette tendue, Drago était figé. Ce n'était qu'un doute, mais il était destructeur.


	358. Chapter 358

**Titre : Drôles de petits rigolos !**

**Personnage : James Sirius Potter**

**Merci à Clina et Picotti ! :)**

* * *

Si depuis la fin de la guerre, les professeurs de Poudlard avaient pu souffler, James Sirius Potter avait fait en sorte de changer ça. Lui et Hugo avait remis de l'agitation dans tout le Château à coup de blagues valant celles des Maraudeurs. Grâce à la Cape et à la Carte, ils avaient exploré de nuit tous les recoins possibles et inimaginables. Et si Minerva donnait l'impression d'être exaspérée à chacune de leurs farces, elle appréciait secrètement leurs efforts pour redonner vie à ce qui fut la seconde maison de nombreuses générations de sorciers.


	359. Chapter 359

**Titre : Paradoxe**

**Personnage : Dolores Ombrage**

**Merci à Clina, Picotti, Dauphin Noire et Diane ! :)**

* * *

Son visage rond arborait un sourire satisfait et ses yeux étaient pétillants de délectation. Ses petites mains potelées préparaient son habituel thé, y versant du lait, ce qui fit miauler les chats derrière elle. Elle entendit Potter gémir de souffrance et son sourire s'agrandit. Cet insupportable contestataire apprendrait enfin à se taire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, admirant les lettres qui s'inscrivaient douloureusement dans sa chair. Quel délice ! Dans son bureau entièrement décoré de rose, tandis que Harry se faisait punir pour avoir dit la vérité, Ombrage porta tranquillement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, ravie.


	360. Chapter 360

**Titre : Vivre**

**Personnage : Luna Lovegood**

* * *

Le jour de la Bataille, Luna avait cru mourir. Des jets verts avaient fusé, des explosions avaient retenti, des morts étaient tombés. Pourtant elle était toujours vivante. Alors parfois, quand la dépression la frappait si fort que son cœur se comprimait, elle allait se baigner dans la mer anglaise. Le froid réanimait son corps, la brûlant et la glaçant simultanément. Elle plongeait sa tête dans l'eau, coupait sa respiration et attendait. Elle sentait ses poumons se vider d'air et la panique s'emparer d'elle. Mais elle continuait, jusqu'au paroxysme. Juste pour se sentir vivante.

* * *

**Merci à Clina et Picotti.**


	361. Chapter 361

**Titre : Silence de plomb**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger**

**Sur le thème "Silence" donné lors de la nuit du FOF.**

* * *

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Certes, il n'était pas le bienvenu, il le savait et spécialement accompagné d'elle. Leur couple était surprenant mais ce n'était pas leur amie que tous regardaient mais lui. Il aurait préféré qu'ils crient tous en l'insultant. Ce silence l'oppressait, l'écrasait. Ce mutisme le rabaissait, le rejetait. Il se sentait monstrueux. Tous, de Weasley à Longdubat le regardait et il se sentait étranger. Mais Drago avait la main dans celle d'Hermione et cela le rendait plus fort, capable de lutter face à ce silence glacial.


	362. Chapter 362

**Titre : Bordel poétique**

**Personnage : Blaise Zabini & Luna Lovegood**

**Sur le thème "Bordel" donné lors de la nuit du FOF.**

* * *

C'était un véritable bordel dans sa tête. Depuis quand lui faisait-elle cet effet-là ? Tout en elle était poésie, délicatesse et cela l'affolait. Lorsqu'il posait son regard sur sa silhouette aérienne, son cœur devenait volatile. Tel un tambour il battait au rythme de ses pas dansant. Il était fou d'elle et cela le troublait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Il ne la blâmait pas, comment le pourrait-il ? Sur ses courbes, Blaise rêvait d'inscrire son appartenance, d'y graver son nom de ses lèvres. Luna le rendait dingue, elle et son innocente sensualité.


	363. Chapter 363

**Titre : Respirer la senteur interdite**

**Personnage : Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour**

**Sur le thème "Respirer" donné lors de la nuit du FOF.**

* * *

Elle était un souffle d'air pur. Une inspiration vibrante et vivante. Un courant l'emportant doucement dans des rêves plus charnels les uns que les autres. Sa beauté vénusienne le transportait de fantasme en fantasme. Était-elle Vélane ? Sans nul doute. Car elle le fascinait incommensurablement. Il était pris au piège dans ses filets de pécheresse, souhaitant ardemment goûter au fruit interdit. Elle le rendait barge. Elle était une Fleur dont le parfum l'envoûtait. Bill lui était perdu, à sa merci, et Merlin savait qu'elle n'en aurait aucune. Peut-être seulement celle de le prendre avec elle.


	364. Chapter 364

**Titre : Trop tard**

**Personnages : Lucius & Narcissa Malefoy**

**Sur le thème "Effacer" donné lors de la nuit du FOF.**

* * *

Tout effacer pour tout recommencer, quelle utopie. La vie n'était pas une ardoise qu'on lave à chaque erreur. Lucius en avait fait beaucoup, trop. Il aurait voulu, tel un phénix, se consumer pour renaitre nouveau. Mais le Lord était de retour, ses actes ne pouvaient être réparés, dissimulés. Il faudrait en rendre compte. Il savait que Narcissa ne lui pardonnerait pas une seconde fois, ou peut-être que si mais ce ne serait jamais comme avant. Comme à l'époque où il avait conquis son cœur avec des mots et des fleurs. C'était cela qui aujourd'hui était effacé.


	365. Chapter 365

**Titre : Pluie d'espoir**

**Personnage : Harry Potter**

**Sur le thème "Espoir" donné lors de la nuit du FOF.**

* * *

Le 3 Mai 1998, il plut. Une pluie froide, longue et diluvienne. Mais cette pluie n'était pas triste, au contraire elle était porteuse d'espoir. Elle lavait la terre des horreurs auxquelles elle venait d'assister, comme si elle la purifiait des traces du carnage.

Harry, le visage penché vers le ciel, laissait les gouttes couler sur ses joues noires de terre et de sang séché, les nettoyants de la fatigue, du poids de la mort et de l'accablement qui s'était abattu sur lui. L'eau effaçait son mal et doucement l'espoir d'une vie meilleure l'apaisait.


	366. Chapter 366

**Titre : Réadaptation**

**Personnages : Astoria Greengrass & Drago Malefoy**

**Sur le thème "Facile" donné lors de la nuit du FOF.**

* * *

Ce n'était pas facile. Avoir été du mauvais côté, une ancien Serpentard. Être rejeté par tous, essuyer des remarques blessantes, des regards mauvais, des exclusions. Bien après la Guerre, Astoria ressentait encore cette appréhension à son égard. Quand elle avait vu Drago, elle avait su qu'il vivait la même chose. Il était un Malefoy avec son étiquette de Mangemort. Elle était venue vers lui dans ce bar et ensemble ils avaient cessé d'être repoussés, à force de détermination. Ensemble, ils avaient finis par l'être véritablement, et elle l'aimait comme il était, ancien Serpentard et Mangemort ou non.


	367. Chapter 367

**Titre : Punition**

**Personnages : Sirius Black & Véga Whiteraven (personnage de ma création)**

**Sur le thème "Fauteuil" donné lors de la nuit du FOF.**

* * *

Elle avait osé prendre son fauteuil et y poser ses magnifiques fesses. Elle prenait trop de libertés, dans sa chambre, dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Mystère. Elle était rusée, une vraie Serpentard. Il fallait la punir et pour ça, il avait une idée.

Discrètement, il se glissa derrière elle et pencha sa tête dans son cou, mordillant sa peau tandis que ses mains caressaient tendrement la poitrine de son Étoile. Dans un soupir, Véga se liquéfia et Sirius sourit vainqueur. Dans un éclat de rire amusé, il s'éloigna, la laissant là, frustrée.


	368. Chapter 368

**Titre : Bulle**

**Personnages : Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin**

**Sur le thème "Dormir" donné lors de la nuit du FOF.**

**Merci à Clina, Picotti, Punk0613 et Tigrou19 :)**

* * *

Allongée près de lui, son corps serré amoureusement contre celui de son mari, Nymphadora le regardait dormir. Dans son sommeil il semblait tellement apaisé, libéré de tous les poids qu'il trainait la journée. Il était beau, malgré les traces de l'âge et de la fatigue. Il dû sentir son regard car il grogna, n'aimant pas l'habitude de sa femme et la pressa un peu plus contre lui, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. C'était bon, délectable, mais bientôt cette bulle de paix devrait être percée, pour qu'ils affrontent la dure réalité.


	369. Chapter 369

**Titre : Libération**

**Personnage : Angelina Jonhson**

**Merci à Wizette et Artemis037 ! :)**

**Et un grand merci à Clina et Picotti pour leur soutien constant ! Vous avez remarqué qu'en ce moment, j'ai du mal à poster régulièrement, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire mais j'essaye du mieux que je peux, pour les personnes commes vous qui sont là encore et toujours ! :)**

* * *

Longtemps elle avait vécu avec un poids sur le cœur, un nœud dans le ventre, les larmes menaçant de couler et un cri de rage et de douleur au bord des lèvres. Puis lentement, le lien s'était dénoué, le fil s'était rompu et la tristesse avait disparu. Dans tout son être, le poids avait été remplacé par un vide providentiel. Angelina se sentait mieux, pas bien, mais mieux. Fred était mort, et ces mots ne la faisaient plus souffrir. Avec Georges, tout était plus léger, dans ses bras le monde était moins dur. Oui, tout allait mieux.


	370. Chapter 370

**Titre : Le mal-aimé Personnage : Severus Rogue**

Merci à Picotti, Clina et Miss de Lune ! :)

* * *

Peu importait les rumeurs qui circulaient, ce que pensait les gens, ce qu'ils disaient. Il se moquait des regards mauvais, des persiflages, de sa réputation. Cela lui plaisait même de passer pour le méchant, l'exécrable chauve-souris des cachots. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver cet imbécile de Potter et n'allait pas s'en excuser. Certes, il était parfois brutal, cruel, sadique même, mais le résultat était là. Il ne faisait pas dans la compassion, la sympathie et tout le tralala qui appartenait à Dumbledore. Severus Rogue était ainsi, froid, détestable, imbuvable, sinistre, odieux et sans-cœur. 


	371. Chapter 371

**Titre : Le fruit de la patience**

Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Astoria Greengass

Drabble écrit sur le thème "Consommation" donné lors de la nuit du FOF du 02/11

Correction du Drabble suite à la Review pertinente d'Aria Lupin. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas dans les termes du jeu, je ne m'en cache pas. Je souhaite juste l'améliorer sans prétendre qu'il etait tel quel à l'origine.

* * *

Drago n'était pas vraiment du genre à attendre le mariage pour faire l'amour à sa magnifique petite-amie. Mais Astoria voulait être certaine de ses sentiments pour consommer leur relation. Il lui accordait cela, sa réputation de tombeur ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Mais il se trouvait qu'il aimait véritablement la brunette. Et même s'il la désirait et qu'elle ne l'aidait pas en se baladant en petite tenue dans l'appartement, il avait décidé de lui prouver qu'il pouvait patienter pour elle. Il le fit et Merlin sait qu'il ne le regretta pas ! 


	372. Chapter 372

** Titre : Trésor des Îles**

Personnages : George Weasley & Angelina Johnson

Sur le thème "Ile" proposé lors de la nuit du FOF.

* * *

Elle avait la peau délicieusement chocolatée, un parfum exotique, une chevelure qui cascadait tout en douceur, retombant sur ses épaules rondes. Dans sa légère robe blanche elle est un oxymore de toute beauté. Coco sur cacao. De ses yeux aussi sombres que les profondeurs des océans, à la soie de sa peau brune, tout en elle est envoûtant. Quand elle est femme, dans les bras de George, son corps ondule, sirène, déesse tropicale, divinité païenne. Quand il plonge dans son cou, la vanille, l'hibiscus, le henné l'hypnotisent et il vogue vers des rêves de douceur et d'érotisme. 


	373. Chapter 373

**Titre : Briser la glace**

Personnages : Lucius & Narcissa Malefoy

Sur le thème "Tomber amoureux" de la nuit du FOF.

Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, ce Drabble fait allusion à l'un de mes premiers sur ce couple, "Eliminer la concurrence". 

* * *

Tomber amoureux. Il n'avait jamais cru que ça lui arriverait. Lui, le froid, l'impassible, le noble héritier des Malefoy. Il était exécrable, insensible, pas le genre à offrir des fleurs et des chocolats. Il n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre pour elle comme dans les livres fleur bleue. Il avait couché avec elle. Parce qu'elle était absolument, divinement belle. Puis, angélique, elle l'avait lentement séduit. Et Lucius s'était retrouvé un jour agenouillé devant Narcissa, lui offrant un bouquet de freesias et la bague argentée ornée d'une émeraude, lui promettant son amour éternel. 


	374. Chapter 374

**Titre : Tourbillon émotionnel**

**Personnages : Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin**

**Sur le thème "Tempête" donné lors de la nuit du FOF du 01/12. **

* * *

Dans tout son être éclatait une véritable tempête tout contre Remus. Elle était sienne, cette constatation s'inscrivait sur chacun de ses membres. Elle l'aimait entièrement, s'offrant à lui, frissonnant tandis qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec elle. Elle avait eu des relations avant lui, mais aucune n'était comparable à ce qu'elle vivait maintenant. Comment avait-il pu lutter contre cette tension qui les liait ? Il était sa moitié, elle le savait depuis longtemps mais lui ne pouvait plus le nier. Il déclenchait des émotions jamais éprouvées auparavant. Ils s'appartenaient, enfin, pour toujours.


	375. Chapter 375

**Titre : Désillusion**

**Personnages : Pansy Parkinson & Drago Malefoy**

**Sur le thème "Impression" de la nuit du FOF du 01/12.**

* * *

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, la manière dont il la regardait ? Imaginait-elle ses regards furtifs ? Se faisait-elle tant d'espoirs qu'elle fantasmait sur une attirance réciproque ? Il était tantôt proche, tantôt froid. Un jour il la couvrait d'attentions, puis il ne l'abordait même pas. Cela durait depuis des mois maintenant et son cœur souffrait de ses changements d'humeur. Il fallait que Pansy cesse de croire en l'amour que Drago pouvait porter pour elle. Cela la rendait simplement malheureuse. Elle devait s'y résoudre, elle ne serait jamais sienne.


	376. Chapter 376

**Titre : Folie à deux**

**Personnages : Bellatrix Lestrange & Voldemort**

**Sur le thème "Insanité" de la dernière nuit du FOF.**

* * *

Ce n'était pas sain, leur relation, leur désir charnel. Cela la détruisait de l'intérieur. Mais Bellatrix était déjà ravagée, cette destruction n'était qu'un fléau de plus. Mais un ravage trop bon pour être sacrifié. C'était violent, insensible, cruel. Son corps tremblait sous les vagues de douleur, sous ses ongles plantés dans sa chair. Ce n'était ni de l'amour, ni de la tendresse, ni même de l'affection. C'était du plaisir pur et brut. Masochiste, sadique, aliéné, malsain. Elle n'en avait jamais attendu plus, après tout son Lord n'était plus humain.


	377. Chapter 377

**Titre : Paradoxe sentimental**

**Personnages : Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger**

**Sur le thème "Rancune" de la nuit du FOF.**

* * *

Il lui en voulait de tout son corps. Elle n'avait pas le droit cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe. De le toucher ainsi, de le rendre faible, à sa merci. Il s'accrocha au robinet et tenta de contrôler les vagues de rage qui le traversaient violemment. En vain, des larmes de haine coulèrent sur ses joues d'albâtre. Lui, le magnifique Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentard étain rendu vulnérable par le rat de Bibliothèque des Gryffondor. Il la détestait incommensurablement, tout autant qu'il la désirait et l'adorait. Les femmes étaient la perte des hommes disait son père, pour une fois, il n'avait pas tort.


	378. Chapter 378

**Titre : Sadisme**

**Personnage : Lucius Malefoy**

**Sur le thème "Vice" de la nuit du FOF.**

* * *

Il aimait ça, sentir le contrôle qu'il avait sur les gens, son pouvoir s'étendre, le mal sortir de sa baguette et clouer au sol ses victimes. Il était mauvais, pernicieux, ravagé. Tout ce qu'il avait de bon avait disparu, emporté par Lord Voldemort, pillé par la Marque des Ténèbres qui s'étendait sur son bras. C'était un vice, une maladie, un besoin. Lucius ne vivait plus que de ça, des tortures qu'il faisait endurer à ses prisonniers. Le mal l'habitait, avait envahi son être. Et même l'amour de Narcissa ne pouvait rien y changer.


	379. Chapter 379

**Titre : Souffrance**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy**

**Sur le thème "Passion" de la nuit du FOF.**

* * *

La passion était avant tout de la souffrance. La Bible et le latin le lui avait appris mais elle n'avait jamais saisi la véracité de ces propos. Avant aujourd'hui. Il l'avait aimée, adorée, puis l'avait abandonnée. Pour son bien. Mais savait-il la peine qu'il lui causait ? La souffrance qui ravageait son cœur ? L'absence créait un vide dans ses poumons. Il était lâche. S'il l'aimait autant qu'il le lui avait dit, il aurait dû lutter. Elle en attendait trop de Drago et il ne restait en Hermione qu'un néant de douleur.


	380. Chapter 380

**Titre : Protection**

**Personnages : Fleur Delacour & Bill Weasley**

**Sur le thème "Bouclier" de la nuit du FOF.**

* * *

**Dédicace et merci à Loufoca-Granger ;)**

**Merci à A Smiling Cat, Aria Lupin, Wizzette, Patte de Neko, Picotti, MEYI-MeLo, Diane37, Miss de LUne et Clina ! :D **

* * *

Il était fort, grand et invincible. Dans ses bras elle se sentait protégée, à l'abri de tout. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle. À la vie à la mort, c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Dans un murmure il le lui avait juré et Fleur s'était blottie contre lui. Elle aussi serait son bouclier, elle n'allait pas laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait lutter seul. Elle ne supporterait pas de l'abandonner contre ceux qui pouvaient le lui voler. Bill était son mari et elle ferait tout pour le garder avec elle.


	381. Chapter 381

** Titre : Plan de séduction**

Personnages : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy

Sur le thème "Résolution" de la nuit du FOF.

**

* * *

Ce n'était pas un problème qui l'empêchait d'agir. Elle le résolvait toujours très rapidement mais cette fois, c'était plus ardu. Il fallait écarter une autre fille de son territoire. Rose était gentille de nature mais quand on touchait à ce qu'il lui appartenait, elle sortait les griffes. Surtout quand il s'agissait de lui !**

Elle retournait le problème dans tous les sens pour le résoudre de la meilleure manière. Existait-il un meilleur moyen pour avoir un garçon que de le rendre jaloux ? Et apparemment le déhanché contre McLaggen ne plaisait pas du tout à Scorpius ! 


	382. Chapter 382

** Titre : Cauchemar**

Personnage : Hermione Granger

Sur le thème "Psychose" de la Nuit du FOF.

**

* * *

Le froid anesthésiait ses membres et elle n'avait plus aussi mal qu'au début. La torture recommencerait cependant. Elle frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée de le voir pointer sa baguette sur elle, d'entendre ses pas approcher, se sentir sa présence démoniaque. Elle etait seule dans le noir et la peur. Son corps recroquevillé se convulsait encore, incapable de s'apaiser. Son esprit voyait toujours les flammes monstrueuses, dangereuses dans les yeux sombres et glacials du Mangemort. Tremblements, claquements de dents, crissements des ongles sur le sol. Dans un cri, le regard terrifié, le souffle court, elle se réveilla. **


	383. Chapter 383

** Titre : Déchirement**

Personnage : Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy et Ron Weasley.

Sur le thème "Pause" de la Nuit du FOF.

**

* * *

Aujourd'hui elle allait épouser l'homme qui partagerait ses jours. Pas l'homme de sa vie, cette place était déjà prise. Ils étaient incomparables et elle ignorait lequel elle aimait le plus. L'un la rendait heureuse, l'autre complète ; l'un apaisée, l'autre passionnée. Et seulement un plaisait à ses parents. La question était posée, la réponse sur le bout de sa langue. Puis elle le vit.**

Caché derrière une alcôve, le regard d'acier, impassible, magnifique. La détermination d'Hermione s'effondra et son coeur s'arrêta de battre. Drago était ici et sa présence éclipsa tout, Ron et le "Oui" y compris. 


End file.
